We're having a teenager!
by Avrille Nordlicht
Summary: Parenting class 101 is inevitable fate that every senior must conquer. Unfortunately that's not the only thing that they are doomed for because instead of babies, they get teenagers. And they're not your average delinquents, they're their future children.
1. Parenting Class 101

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise or anything related of the sort. This is just an indie script that is made by a mental patient.

.

.

**Poryo Productions Presents:**

We're having a teenager!

.

.

"**Parenting Class 101"**

.

.

Ever since the war ended, student life in Hogwarts has been less of eventful; more on healing, grieving and new beginnings.

It was needless to say that, without Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of the prestigious institution, there had been a struggle and a moment of being lost. Dumbledore was well known for his mild actions of clowning around, which everyone grew to miss and love, but the new head was what everyone probably needed at present. Since Minerva McGonagall has taken over his irreplaceable role, things have been running just as smoothly, and with perhaps lesser antics. McGonagall as headmistress for Hogwarts is not so bad.

Order has been gained promptly and everything is functioning well as if the old grey haired headmaster was still around. Minerva did not fall far from traditions, and in fact, kept to Dumbledore's legacy. One legacy that is new about the castle is a large statue of Albus, just around the great gardens behind the castle. Old and new students alike paid their respects at the fallen former headmaster by visiting the headmaster's grave that is underneath his monument; putting flowers, sweets and all sorts of sentimental ornaments on top of the flat plated ledge now and again.

Having fully reconstructed all of the damages that were inflicted on the stronghold from the past year, McGonagall ordered new wings and subdivisions to upgrade and expand the castle as well as new subjects and programs for every year. This is, admittingly, of questionable behaviour. For the new construction was not given specifications as to the reasons why they were built; and the new curriculum has additional subjects that are modern to downright ancient. Such a mysterious occurrence did not bother much of the student and teacher population, finding changes to be reasonable and productive.

This is actually seen as a way to make a fresh start. To truly begin again.

Severus Snape, who was promoted as Deputy Headmaster and Head of the Slytherin House, actually finds such a modification to be positive and welcoming. Having proven himself as a spy, for the ministry and Dumbledore, to the public; by the unanimous agreement of the council and the witnesses and evidence that were given, it was confirmed indefinitely that he truly is one of the good guys and had played a great part in reassuring victory. He is more than happy to begin another year in Hogwarts without having to be so secretive and too uptight about things.

Snape is actually looking forward to his newly appointed class, and relishes the idea of depressing the students yet again with his strict and at times unbelievable dictation. The first year and second year population is predictably cut in half. It was not much of a surprise really, the families are still wary about the school ever since the ordeal. Even a quarter of the third, fourth and fifth years chose not to enrol for now, still coping with tragedies and lost loved ones. But most of the sophomores are able to attend. Just as long as they get earlier and lengthier holidays, which they did.

The sixth years are even more courageous; taunting those at St. Mungo's Hospital who were unable to join, as well as those who decided to follow their parent's decision for them not to enrol this year, instead of going without consent. Other than those who are still grieving for their loved ones who have tragically died in the war, almost everyone is willing to take a chance to move forward. Especially the fourth year veterans, who have had enough of action and perilous adventure, wanting to finish the last year and move on with the rest of their lives.

**The seventh years however, are another matter.** Having done most of the stressful adjusting and work that any lower year could only imagine, they have grown to be wise and experienced enough to easily cruise through the rest of their time at Hogwarts. And even though there are such things as mysterious projects of expanding Hogwarts, and extra subjects to their already bulky schedule, the veterans see this in a tired but optimistic manner. But seriously, they have been through hell and back, what can this little interference do to stop them from enjoying their senior year?

Apparently a lot. Especially when the school council, decided that the four houses of Hogwarts should interact with each other more, and therefore be integrated together at most of their classes without student consent. The houses really don't have much of a choice, but it wasn't like the rivals have never worked together before. They have collaborated during the war, and made an impressive army. What really made them question the school council, as well as McGonagall's and Severus' sanity, is the fact that seniors have to participate in a very disturbing subject.

One that has been mentioned in the history of Hogwarts, but have been removed long ago for events that pertain to the fact of warring houses: Parenting class 101.

.

.

**Hogwarts: The Great Hall/1A-House of Gryffindor Table/1:00 PM**

"How the fucking hell do they expect us to do this?" A rather flabbergasted orange haired man complains loudly, coughing out a piece of chicken leg as he grudgingly reads his schedule for the semester.

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley.**__ Better known as Ron, Rupert or Weasel king. He has ginger hair, one that he finds to be rather troublesome, especially since people continuously give him merciless noogies for the sake of luck. Although known for his big mouth and loud obstructive behaviour. His bright blue eyes sparkle with mischief and his flattering scattered freckles encourages others to regard him as a low maintenance, down to earth guy. A pure-blood and is of middle-class status, he is the sixth of the seven children of Arthur and Molly Weasley. _

_In his final year he is looking to a career as an Auror for the ministry of magic, and he is determined to do so. Well, it's either that or working with his brothers, Fred and George, in their shop known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He'd rather not work in the shop of practical jokes and trickery for the rest of his life, finding surprises to be too much of a heart attack. Currently he's dating Lavender Brown, who is trying her best to cool his temper, but to no avail._

"It's ridiculous! Apparently our 'homework' is going to be 24/7, and we have to do this wretched thing for the whole friggin six months!" The red head says with frustration while tossing the regurgitated chicken on the side, hitting one poor lower year's head. "It's stupendous! It's preposterous! It's appalling! It's - ! It's.." He pauses himself as he scratches his red hair in irritation, brows furrowed, and his blue eyes searching in vain for something he can't see.

"Unfair?" His dark brown haired friend who is seated next to him answers for him.

"Yes! That's right! That's the word I was looking for!" Ron spontaneously praises in jubilance, having finished his momentary fluster. "You really need to brush up with your colourful vocabulary if you want to pass that Auror intern examination in a few months." The young man with round glasses warns, taking some of the red head's hash potatoes off his plate.

Weasley scoffs, taking his seat back after bursting his reactions for the Great hall to hear. "Why did you have to remind me?" Ron whines.

His best friend could only chuckle in response, finishing the hash he has stolen without much guilt. "Sorry mate, couldn't help myself." He says, giving a signature grin.

_**Harry James Potter.**__ Also known as Scar head, The Boy Who Lived, or simply Harry. Fluffy Dark Chocolate hair and Bright Emerald eyes, and yet not able to get all the girls in school to swoon over him, he is humble and at times a timid young lad. Proud to be the son of James and Lily Potter, he is also a proud adopted son of the Weasley family. Born a half-blood and the one saviour of the whole wizarding world, he is and forever will be known as the one who killed the one who should not be named. _

_He enjoys the recently claimed peace and out-of-the-scene life that he lives now, relieved that Hogwarts prevent paparazzi and managers of Universities and Showbiz from entering the campus. He is looking at a career as a Professional Quidditch Player and is aiming to play for the British and Irish Quidditch league. He would like to retire as a Quidditch coach, working for the league and then at Hogwarts afterwards. His current girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, supports the idea. Just as long as they make out in the bleachers after every game._

"Won dear, you're not supposed to call it 'homework' or 'thing'. It's called child rearing. Don't you find that exciting?" Lavender Brown explains for his flustered boyfriend, truly finding the would-be activity to be quite exciting. "Come on Won Won, it surely won't be too bad.." The dirty blonde long haired girl reasons, while toying with her boyfriend's own lock of hair with her fingers. "I mean, you'll be partnering with me. Isn't that something to look forward to?" She says with a playful flirtatious smile on her glossy lips.

"Sure..Whatever." Ron replies flatly, with total lack of interest at her attempt of lightening his spirits. The insulted woman's jaw dropped, clearly finding his actions to be unacceptable. Lavender hits him on the ribs with her elbow, and then huffs as she flips her curled hair, leaving the boy to wince in pain. "What did I do now?" Ron scowls, rubbing his newly bruised side. He looks at a particular brunette from across the table, who is busily reading yet another thick book, giving her a pleading look.

She in turn, sighs; before closing her book shut, and then brings the text to rest neatly on the long wooden board intended for eating. "Must I explain every detail of how a woman thinks to you, every time you and Lavender have a fit?" She questions, knowing the answer that will be given, but asks in a form of a complaint.

Harry raises his thick eye brow at her, telling by body language: _'Do you really have to ask_?'

While Ron nods enthusiastically, never tiring to take in the valuable knowledge of the world of women just like that of a sponge.

Their one and only girl best friend rolls her eyes and assumes her serious educator face to teach them a thing or two, "Very well." She accepts.

_**Hermione Jean Granger.**__ Branded as the Gryffindor princess, Know it all Granger, and Mione. Her chestnut brown curls are currently pulled back into a messy bun, strands of her bangs falling prettily on the sides of her oval face. The daughter of well-accomplished muggle dentists: Hermes and Jean Granger, she makes up her said mud-blood by her IQ that is far greater than any pure blood. Having been offered a job as a supermodel in Mystical Vogue, that she declined, she is truly considered a fair royal among the lower years that swoon over her._

_Her future career is of great and wide potential, making it rather difficult for her to choose in a final manner. She is however, thinking of a high position that was offered a few months ago in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Although her mind is not made up, thinking that she might be interested in working on more of a business corporate executive position. She already mailed her application, just in case. She is at present, not going out with anyone; enjoying the freedom of being single and independent as she always wanted to be._

She sips the last of her Earl Grey tea calmly as the boys huddled closer to her so as to hear much better. "Ron, you basically told her that you would never want to have a child with her, ergo, you don't want to marry her in the future." She tells her now stunned friend.

"Marriage?" The carrot top repeats, he looks like he is about to choke out his heart. Ron holds on to Potter's tie, causing the spectacled boy to gag. "Oh Harry, these harpies will be the death of me." The red head dramatically draws a couple of ice cubes from his goblet on his supposed feverish forehead.

The Boy Who Lived shook his head as he laughs, pushing Weasley away from him, "No they won't Ron, you just have to get used to them is all." Potter offers.

The red head in return glares at him, finding his friend to be not helping at all, "Easy for you to say. You're dating my sister. Both of you practically grew up together." He points out, with a pout.

"Um, er, well.." Harry gives Hermione a pleading look. He is still uncomfortable when it comes to talking about Ginny to Ron, who just found out a few months ago back in The Burrow, when they were snogging at the yard. The ever so hot-blooded big brother was in a rage, shouting at the top of his voice, and then jumps from a one storey height and tackled Harry to the ground. Every time his best friend would bring up any traces of speaking about their relationships intimately, Potter would have to find the nearest exit. Their girl best friend gives him an annoyed look, but does as she was told.

"Ron, Ginny and Lavender are exact opposites. Every girl is. And no boy will ever fully understand a woman's heart in their lifetime." Hermione injects.

"Why not?" Ron questions.

"Because girls are hormonal and emotionally imbalanced. It's just the way we are." Hermione finishes knowingly speaking partly and fairly for all the women in the world.

Before Weasley could ask her another ridiculous question, she stuffs the boy's mouth with the apple pie that he had cooling on his almost finished plate.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We are running out of time here and if you haven't noticed, you are the only one who does not seem to want to get out of your chair." Granger tugs on Harry's arm, telling him to stand so as to prove a point. Potter obliges, even taking his books off the table.

They are already running late for the class that Ron oh so ever dreads and have to catch up with Brown and Ginny who might or might have not saved seats for them.

Ron replies with muffled words, his mouth still full of the pastry that he was forced to put on his gob. After drinking down some pumpkin juice, he gulps it all down in one wallop. "You have to drag me there for all I care." He says, grinning as he crosses his arms, sitting more relaxed as ever, knowing full well that they would have a hard time to convince him.

They, however, don't have the day or the hour to play along his tantrum. Both Harry and Hermione look at each other in agreement. "Fine. We'll drag you then." His friends concluded.

"Wait...What?" Ron asks, looking confused and a little bit scared. He didn't have a choice anymore, scratching the tables and then the floor in vain with his nails, being dragged by his so called colleagues.

"Ron mate, what have you been eating? You weigh more than a ton of bricks!" Harry huffed, holding on his friend's right foot.

"I must agree. You have been gaining a few pounds since the summer Ron. You do know how Lavender feels about you, losing the last bit of muscle you have left?" Hermione advises, not forgetting Brown's lengthy lecture at the boy the other day, about how his pecs were one of the reasons she agreed to date him.

"Oh bugger off Moine. The both of you are merciless." Weasley states, finally giving up on his struggle, focusing on not getting his head hurt from objects that may be lying about in the carpet of the bustling halls. He then brings his hands on the corners of his mouth and started shouting nonsense as they made their way to their afternoon class: "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING FORCED TO HAVE A KID OF MY OWN, WHEN I'M STILL A KID MYSELF! HELP!" The red head helplessly shouts.

Nobody bothered to help him, knowing full well that the Gryffindors who are pulling him by his feet are his loyal acquaintances. But they did spare him sympathy. Besides, every fourth year senior might be thinking the same thing, as they await their sentence to be parents in a few minutes.

.

.

**Gryffindor Wing 3: Eagle's Eye**/**Classroom 1256: Parenting Class 101**/**1:15 PM**

"What's taking them so long?" A long orange haired Weasley girl asks her seatmate without letting their professor notice.

"I don't know. They must be dragging Ron -stupid and dense- Weasley through the corridors." Lavender icily hissed without looking at her fellow 'already taken' friend.

"What did my idiot brother do now?" The red head asks, patting Brown in the back as a means of concern.

_**Ginny Weasley.**__ Known as Weasley Girl, the weaselette, or simply Gin. The last of the seven children of Arthur and Molly Weasley, she is the only girl of her many brothers. It surprises her that she didn't turn out to be in any way boyish, in fact her girlish charms would cootie her room to be completely personal and private. No one dares to cross on her, especially since she is currently dating Harry potter who killed what was deemed to be the most dangerous man on earth. She didn't like to be known as Potter's girlfriend though, wanting to make a name of her own._

_She combs through her long thick smooth light red hair with her pale fingers, her other hand holding on to a sketch of a jacket she is creating. After Hogwarts, she wants to be a fashion designer and a professional wedding planner and matchmaker. She was upset at Hermione when the brunette turned down a modelling career from Vogue, but her disappointment disperses soon enough knowing that her best friend would never like such a life. She wanted to make Granger's clothes when given the opportunity, she settled for Hermione's wedding gown after their short debate about Vogue._

"Did he ask you whether it's all right to kiss you again?" The long haired ginger suggests.

"Ask him as soon he gets here. That is, if Hermione was able to simplify things for him." Lavender answers bitterly, she is clearly not in the mood to express any more of her feelings, the last child of the Weasleys therefore decided to ask about it later.

"Longbottom.." Their professor with well-groomed raven black hair asks the class, lenient enough to wait for a few seconds.

"H-here!" Neville raises his hand hesitantly but yelp his confirmation loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Potter...Mr. Potter?" He asks the second time around. After a moment, still no answers. Severus purses his lips and glowers on what seems to be three seats located somewhere around the middle of the lot that are still vacant. His utter disappointment is replaced with indulgence as he slowly takes his special quill to write detention slips and demerits from the nearby cupboard. He was about to write their names down when the door noisily bursts open from the back of the classroom.

"We're here sir! Present!" Harry said frantically while waving his dirtied hands, dropping Ron's shoe in the process.

"Pick yourself up Ron!" Hermione throws the shoe that she has taken as hostage and then throws it at her best friend's bewildered face.

"Shit Mione that hurt!" The Weasley boy groans in return, holding onto his now throbbing forehead.

Snape sighs. He returns his special quill and his special notebook back where he took it from, much to the relief of his late students.

"Minus 10 points from Gryffindor." Their professor says without remorse, returning back to writing on the board.

"What? What for?" Ron questions, taking his seat with the others. "For uttering foul words while my class is in session." As if almost instantaneously, everyone of his house looks at menacingly, for the crime that was wrongly befallen upon them. The orange haired Weasley hits his stubborn head on his desk miserably for the injustice given to him. Plus ten points on Ron's infamousy.

After making herself comfortable in her own desk, Hermione Granger takes her time to observe the various students that they will be working with at this particular course. The ratio per varied house seems to be equal enough, nothing that is otherwise biased or undermined. But it has come to the attention of the brunette that,

**Almost everyone who is anyone is actually enrolled for this particular scheduled subject:**

Neville Longbottom seem to be looking around for something, he must have lost one of his pets back at the Herbology class they had just hours ago. The boy might have some natural negative-positive magnet when it comes to creatures; they don't like him that much. Padma and Parvati Patil are animatedly talking to each other through a new spell called 'the telepathy' or 'Telly' in short. Apparently it's all the rage in magical England. She could connect on their conversation with a swish of her wand, but she'd rather not, knowing that they're talking again about rumours that are mostly false.

Seamus Finnegan is having another staring contest with his seatmate; apparently the next object to ogle upon would be Daphne Greengrass's breasts. Sure, staring at another boy for a bet is rather too gay for the sort, but measuring the length it takes for one to look at a woman's bosoms is far manlier. That is, if Greengrass won't notice their large bulging eyes gaping from the back of her neck any sooner, then the bet will be about who will be the first person to be slapped. They actually gathered galleons from this stupid game.

Cho Chang, the princess of the ravens, is huddled by her fellow Ravenclaws on the far right side of the room. The intellectual Asian is going through equations with her fellow nerd colleagues, adjusting her glasses that she only uses when it comes to reading. Hermione already finished going through the homework that they are currently struggling in, but is having some trouble solving the last portion of the given questions herself. She makes a mental note to ask Cho if they could work with it together after class, having succeeded such a trial more than a couple of times with both of their brains.

They spend so much time at the library together that both of them decided to help one another when they needed it. Not that Granger needed any of the help, but she'd rather not spend her time puzzling over such work, when she could spend more of her time out with friends.

Luna Lovegood is looking splendid as ever, smiling effortlessly as she examines their ceiling. She might have spotted one of those pixie faeries she has been describing back in Astronomy class, telling the lot that the pixies are hovering just above them. Yes. Luna is still her loony self. But more on the mild side. She has resigned to more realistic and factual creatures than mythical and fictional beings. She admits that was unbecoming. But then again, almost everything of the wizarding world seems unreal. No one could tell the difference.

**Even the notorious Silver Penta, the counterpart of the Golden trio, is gracing in their presence:** The popular Slytherin pentas have been keeping their delinquent heads down low ever since the start of the semester. Although they have lost their right to be great by their most-feared lord's death, the fact that they have collaborated as villains just made them even more well-known than before.

Blaise Zabini has been looking as charming as ever, and has widened his scope of friends by mingling with different houses. He still is wary of the Ravenclaws though, finding them to be the most intolerable snobs in the world by his own words. He thinks that they only have brains to back them up, and not a sliver of backbone to test their theories. He is currently flirting at one pretty Hufflepuff girl on the corner, giving her the most undeniable grin that he has.

Pansy Parkinson took the job at Mystical Vogue that Hermione declined, and started working right away. The brunette thought that Parkinson would have at least given her dirty looks for being a second option which the Slytherin girl usually would not sit down as easily. But Parkinson was not bitter in any way, nor was she obnoxiously telling everyone that she got the job. The girl with walnut hair is busily patting powder on her face, followed by a touch of mascara. She glances at Hermione, having realized that she is staring at her, she smiles and nods at her quickly before anyone could take notice.

It has occurred to the brunette that the girl with a lighter version of brown hair respects her more this year. But that is just a guess.

It is physically obvious that Gregory Goyle is not who he used to be, much thinner and leaner than before, he even changed his hair style into a semi-buzz cut as advised by Blaise. He doesn't talk much at his own expense, but he would make a few jokes now and then to his circle of friends who laugh hysterically when they hear them. The retired minion of the Penta leader, who decided to become a good and loyal friend to Draco, lost most of his smugness after the war. He has been having better grades than before, and Hermione saw him more than once in the library.

After the death of Crabbe, his other counterpart as a thug, Greg perhaps chose to become more serious about his life and make the most of it.

Theodore Nott is looking tall, dark and handsome as ever. His black curls almost covering his deep forest coloured eyes. Not the most active when it comes to rebelliousness, but the most searched for person in the bunch, his delicate yet prominent features have made headlines. He might be the kindest, if not the only gentleman of Slytherin. He did not make his house or the fact that most of his family are death eaters, affect his character. If he wasn't an ex-death eater and the captain of their house fencing league, they could have sworn that he was a girl for his fragile looks.

Being an active member of the theatre arts and gardening committee is another odd asset, but he gets a lot of women to fall for him that way. Much to his dismay.

Her eyes turn into slits as she focused her attention at a particular moody looking platinum blonde who has made himself comfortable on a chair located by the side windows.

**And then there is Draco Malfoy; the Leader of the pack.**

She has not seen him ever since the war. The boy must have been busy going through the necessary papers that would proclaim him free and innocent. Which in no doubt, that he truly is; after the given statement by Severus Snape, who told the ministry that the boy was merely influenced and used as a pawn. No one was suspicious of Malfoy's clean slate; having Snape, the official spy for the good side, speak for his behalf. But Hermione could not help but wonder what else is in the story. It is still a mystery, the fact that he was not sent to Azkaban like his father and mother.

Snape's statement should still be insufficient as proof, no matter how greatly deemed their professor is. Her interest in the boy's lacking background, is nothing more but curiosity and not prejudice. In the end, Draco did after all; choose to fight for the good side. A faint frown forms at her face, as she continues to look at the Slytherin's direction.

An air of confidence is still rampant in the young man's aura; his ice-cold stare, complemented by silver pupils. She could stare at him for some time since he looked like he was deep in thought, looking far out in the horizon from his window. Tracing the contours of his chiselled face, she can tell that he completely grew out of his flimsy body years ago. She heard that the boy have been spending most of the time playing Quidditch ever since he came to Hogwarts, his actions outside of the castle is not known.

Granger does recall a recent article that surprisingly disappeared from the front page of the Prophet before most of the wizarding population could read it. She read most of it but kept it to herself, seeing that this must have been burned out of the pages for privacy and must be respected as that. In the end, not a lot have heard of such a read, especially since it was more about business which she is inclined to, than gossip that the public revered. The article was about the Malfoy Corporation and its juvenile heir of such a prestigious company.

Apparently the greatest names of high society were rather interested in purchasing what was supposed to be an abandoned business; everyone knew that Malfoy Inc. is on top of the charts. But before they could even wager for it, it was announced that it was never out of the game after all; much to the dismay of the potential buyers and adversaries. They were told that the company is still under the control of family. But since every Malfoy except for Draco is either dead or rotting in Azkaban, they had no other leads.

And if it truly is this young Malfoy before her, that would mean she is at the presence of a fellow genius.

'_**But that is just a ridiculous notion.**____**Right?'**___Her momentary daze is interrupted by furious grey pupils who are now looking right back at her. Draco is staring right at her, as if he was analyzing her as she was analyzing him. But he wasn't. He was surprised at first, looking right at her green tourmaline eyes. And he gives her an insulted look, clearly offended that she is still staring right at him. Wanting to get out of this tension, she did the most ridiculous thing that she could think of.

She waves at him, managing a broken smile.__

At first, she thought that he was going to laugh his heart out, finding that such a muggle would give such a relaxed and casual act towards him. But then his eyes that were turbulent as a raging typhoon calms down, somewhat hypnotized. It was like staring at the eye of the storm. And she was caught in it. Immediately, before her enraged red cheeks will show, she turns away. That was the most smouldering glare she had in her entire life. Clearly the fellow still despises her, or he despises the idea that she dare glanced at him.

But why didn't he do anything about it? Like maybe ask for Snape, His Godfather, to give the Gryffindors a deduction for improper behaviour. But he didn't.

Her eyebrows furrow, thinking deeply about his peculiar lack of actions. _**'**__**Perhaps he truly did change for the better?'**_ Her anxiousness turns into mild nervousness. '_**Yes. That's right. He's changed.**__**That's the intellectual reason.'**_ She decides, so as not to take another look just to prove it's true to reduce her embarrassment. Hermione resumes to taking advance notes of a would-be lecture.

Little did she know, Draco is actually looking at her from behind, with his usual disgusted look. But then his pursed lips relaxes, a grin forming on his glum face. If there was one thing that he was looking forward to this year, it is having another round of fights with the feisty mud blood. She's worse to haggle when it comes to winning than any of the business sharks he has gone through lately. It will be worth the practice to debate with her. Hell, it will be worth the amusement. Oddly, it is the only thing that he was looking forward to this year. Except for playing his last season of Quidditch that is.

Snape, having finally finished what he has written, resumes his explaining to the class. "Alright, before I introduce the subject that all of you will be participating in," Severus steps away from the chalk board and make his way to his table that a rather large object, draped in cloth, is sitting in. "I suppose all of you might be wondering what this is." He said knowingly, pointing the spherical shaped thing with his wand. Everyone wanted to take a peek at whatever it was, but nobody dared to, wise enough not to touch anything yet unless told to.

The raven black haired professor pulls the covers, revealing a glowing orb that radiates a light greenish colour. "Does anyone know what exactly this is? And what is it for?" He asks. Hermione automatically raises her hand, much to the prediction of Snape and her fellow students. "Is there anyone else in this room, other than Ms. Granger, who has the capacity to give an educated guess?" Severus asks the rest of the students, ignoring the brunette completely. The Gryffindor princess folds her arms and bites her lip, irritated that her co-students would not like to assume the opportunity.

"I know exactly what that is." Luna Lovegood says while raising her hands, her dreamy smile unwavering from her face.

Snape momentarily closes his eyes, knowing full well what his anything but serious student will attempt. He obliges anyway, feeling rather kind than usual. "Alright Ms. Lovegood. Give it a go." He offers. Some of the class started to scowl and snicker in reaction, finding this to be yet another confusing piece of life.

"This would be an egg of the rare and ever elusive flying purple mungeuseplatyius from the qwertsyyuiop regions of dsawefeighn." Luna tells them with a playful yet serious smirk. How is that possible? Only Luna could make that kind of face without making it seem that she has gone completely bonkers, and yet look so pleasant that you could have sworn that she was joking around.

Having a hard time controlling their response to such an unbelievable explanation, they started laughing out loud. "Oh Luna, always the comedian.." Seamus describes, shaking his head as he did.

"Alright Mr. Finnegan, since you seem to be having a fun time naming people.." Their professor starts, interrupting their own fun. Snape commenting on what he said made Finnigan wince in preparing for utter embarrassment. "You wouldn't mind naming this particular orb now would you?" Severus threatens, finalizing his own way of fun judgement.

The dumbfounded young man scratches his head, finding a hard time in this situation where everyone is expecting him to flop. "Um..some sort of ball that is like one of those things in divination class?" He tells half-mindedly. Seamus was probably inferring to the smaller in size crystal orbs that glow a distinct cloudy glow, thinking it was just a typical predictor of the future.

Snape grimaces, finding Finnegan to be a complete dunce. "No Mr. Finnegan. This one here is far from what you considered to be some cheap crystal ball." He corrects miserably, tapping the glowing green orb with his wand yet again, making it churn in response. "This, is called the fertility orb." He finally tells them.

Everyone except Hermione is looking stunned and even more confused. Maybe even petrified.

"What in bloody nargles is that going to do to us?" Ron stands, stepping further away from that thing, as well as staying away from any of the females.

"Go back to your seat Mr. Weasley; this will do nothing of the sort that you are thinking of." Severus reassures before murmuring a binding spell on Ron and his chair, to prevent him from making any more spontaneous interruptions. The red head tries to stand yet again, but could not even lift his butt off his chair.

"What the? Why can't I get out of here.." Ron tries to get up by bringing his chair with him but finds that even the feet of the chair is nailed to the ground. "Get me out of here!" He shouts, shaking his chair violently, trying in vain to leave before things get even more awkward.

Lavender Brown rolls her eyes before hiding her face from the staring crowd.

"Shut your mouth Weasley or I'll be force to shut your mouth involuntary." Someone mysteriously comments snidely from the further back of the room. Everyone then automatically looks at the back left side of the room where that irritated voice came from. Malfoy didn't bother to give his signature glare at those who stare at him, massaging his temples as he continues to look out the window. "I already have an unbearable headache from the fact that I am hanging around with a bunch of misbreds and house rejects." The pale brooding boy stated, massaging his temples.

Automatically almost everyone in the room give him irritated glares, telling him that they would no less think the same about him.

"You shut your trap Malfoy, all of us here wouldn't like to be around your lot either." Ron points out for the rest of them, still trying to get out of his seat.

"My headache is fast turning into a migraine..say another word and I'll make sure you won't be able to open your mouth for weeks." Draco looks at the red head with true intent to cursing him to death, convincing even the likes of Hermione.

She really didn't want to make this any worse, knowing that it will. Before her loud best friend could utter another word; she stamps the carrot top's foot, making him howl in response. "Do as you're told Ron, and maybe we can end this class knowing what we have to do and thus getting things done earlier!" She dictates to the boy. In turn, Ron frowns at her, having bit his tongue from the unforeseen pounding by his seat mate. But he does see her point, and so decides to keep his trap shut; for now.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted.." Snape circles the class, never failing to give Ron a good whopping on the head with his hand. "The fertility orb is not just any mystical ball. It has one goal and one goal only." He stops at a particular section of the group, and stands in front of a bewildered looking student. "And what do you suppose that particular goal would be, Longbottom?" With his wand, he pokes the boy's cheek, making him a chosen victim for his ploy. Neville gulps, trying his best not to show his nervousness, but could not hide his cold sweat.

"Well, Sir. The f-fertility orb's main objective is to produce a practice infant to two couples who will share genes that would make such a child.." The boy tries to explain at his best.

"Good. And?" Snape compliments and pressures the lad, at the same time.

"A-and..this baby will be living like a child; but is truly just an actual prototype. This said child will be present until the parents learn to be real parents." Longbottom then concludes, automatically closing his eyes tightly as he awaits possible punishment, but finds that it is not given to him.

"That's right." Their teacher eases his wand from the boy's cheek. Neville breathes a sigh while opening his eyes once more, finally relieved.

"Now then, since Neville answered adequately for all of you. He will be the first to use this said fertility orb." Snape points at the crystal ball, making the emerald stone glow stronger.

"I'm-cough cough-I'm sorry?" Longbottom reacts. Everyone gasps, while Neville chokes on his own spit.

"Don't make me repeat myself boy. Do as I say or be forced to face the consequences." Snape threatens, true to his warning. The young man did as he was told, making his way immediately in front.

"You will be partnering up with Ms. Parvati Patil." Severus braces as the class engages in momentum.

"What?" The Patil twin stands flabbergasted, just as any woman would when they learned that they will be artificially disseminated. Some started to laugh; others shook their head in sympathy. The students who sat closer to the orb started to edge in the seats, moving their chairs quietly to be further away from it.

"B-but Professor-" Parvati starts, trying to make an excuse.

"No buts here Patil. All of you will be going through this exercise, so you might as well get a head start." Snape makes a good point, erasing all the smug smirks of those who were sniggering a moment ago. Parvati painfully closes her eyes before giving a helpless gaze at her sister who pats her back in response. The oldest Patil twin makes her way out to the front where Neville is apologetically waiting. "Now, I want both of you to put one hand on the orb while the other arm is propped to catching an infant." Severus instructs, his arms folded and his hand gripping on his wand tightly, awaiting any mishap.

His students look at him with wide eyes, thinking that he has gone mad. "What are they supposed to do? Just touch the thing and then try to catch a baby like some muggle football?" Blaise jokes loudly, finding the line too funny not to share. The houses try to stifle another fit of giggles, but they couldn't.

"Yes Mr. Zabini. That is exactly what will happen." Snape proclaims without any bluffing emotion. Awkward silence quickly consumes the room, bodies fidgeting and some incoherently paralyzed. Was what serious-as-death Snape Severus telling them for real? They can only wait for the consequences. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Snape stirs the would-be stressed out couple participating in the show. "Do what I told you." He says with intimidation, clearly irritated that they are taking such a long time to get over their situation.

Without another word, Neville and Parvati rest their hand on the orb. The ball started to radiate these light green waves that is like being half-submerged in water. Even the rest of the class felt the power being emitted by the instrument, their lower limbs feeling a sense of cooling yet inviting liquid.

"W-what's going on.." Harry asks the brunette who looks just as bewildered.

"It's happening." Those are the only words that Hermione could say, having not seen such an anomaly before in her life.

Neville looked alarmed, feeling more than what the class is currently feeling, perhaps drowning in the feeling of what could be an ocean. Parvati was so taken aback that she tried to remove her hand, but she couldn't. The orb has already taken her too far to be denied. Everyone gape in such as the two is being overridden by their own veins that have changed in colour. It was like the emerald colour of the orb is inflicted on them, sprouting roots all over their body. And after what seemed like hours, it's over.

The orb's incredible light started to go back to its normal glowing affliction, the waves of raw energy fast depleting. And then the ball changed form, into what looked like a huge spherical drop of liquid that was stopped in time just to retain its shape. Back to their original likeness of skin, Neville and Parvati look at each other momentarily, before going back to anxiously waiting for what's next.

Soon enough, a loud splash is heard from both the left and right sides of the sphere where both the students are standing. The orb looked like it would burst but it didn't, only forming coagulated sides that looked like a reaction of water when a heavy object fell into it. And then they came like shooting stars, falling into their arms that they immediately wield to carry a heavy looking bundle.

They couldn't believe their eyes. Out of the atrocious orb came a pair of babies, twins actually, crying and moving their arms and legs like they just got out of the womb. Neville trembles as he holds on what seems to be his daughter, gazing at him with happy looking eyes, more fragile than an egg. Parvati looked like she was about to cry, her son watching her quietly inherited her light brown skin and pouty lips. "I'm a father..I'm a father!" Longbottom rejoices, bringing his arm to his pretend wife's shoulders. The class look at this small family in awe.

Everyone cheered simultaneously for the happy couple, clapping and hooting as they did. Well, except for a certain Weasley.

"Oh my friggin g-" Ron's mouth is clamped shut by Harry before he could continue with another cursing session.

"What kind of sorcery is this? Making babies like they just came out of an oven!" Blaise comments loudly. And many have to agree.

"Lest I remind the women of this class that real child birth is more painful than this.." Snape warns the class. "You have to be thankful that the lot of you where not born in an earlier decade."

"And why not?" Ron asks, finding the past to be rather more inviting.

"Before we found this fertility orb in the restricted forests of Xianxhou, China.." Snape starts to explain as he wraps his semi-long hair with cloth so as not to be a distraction when handling the babies. "The students had to experience the true mortalities of childbirth back then, induced by a spell to be impregnated." He continues

Some of the class started to change in colour, thinking of such a terrifying idea.

"Of course they are turned back to normal in the process, like nothing ever happened..but the pain that comes to it.." Severus explains while he putting gloves on his hands, making the elastic hit noisily on his skin. "Well, let's just say your already graduated parents have more than enough experience of such a detail." He tells them.

They cringe in response, thinking of those who have gone through such torture, feeling sorry for them.

"Poor mum.." The red head Ron said with a solemn look. Ginny, the other Weasley, nods in agreement; while keeping her eyes down. After Snape assists his students by wrapping their children's naked bodies with some blanket, which was rather unnatural of him, he resumes the process.

"Alright Mr. Finnegan, it's your turn. You'll be partnering up with the other Ms. Patil." Severus says looking at the 'nervous-to-death boy' with a 'you-better-hurry-up-or-I-will-cause-your-death' glance.

The class look at Finnegan like he was about to go through death row. "Merlin's beard.." Seamus murmurs as he goes to the front like he is in a trance, light on his feet. Padma appear even more horrid, but seeing her sister holding on to her own bundle of joy made her calmer. The fellow Gryffindors cheered on, giving them words of encouragement, even though they too feel anxious. Hey, maybe this is not so bad after all.And so after going through the overwhelming process again for a few minutes, they get another pair with twins:

"Huffle shit. She's got my eyes!" Finnegan announces to the class, holding on his kid by the leg after failing to catch it more appropriately.

Padma whacks Seamus on the head furiously, holding on another child that has the same face as the other.

"Don't carry her like she's just some sort of boar!" The Patil twin scolds.

Finnegan and Patil apparently have twins as well, two girls who have black curly hair of their mother and pale skin like their father. However, the loud jubilance soon disperses as more and more pairs are asked to go to the front and get their children. Unlike the first and second previous pairs, everyone else had only one child. Naturally since the Patils are the only twins around, there wouldn't be any other assigned couples who would have the same conclusion. As the process continues pair-by-pair, the rest who are watching the show have been having odd side effects:

Whether they already have their kid or not, as they continued experiencing the effect of the orb, symptoms of prolonged exposure are showing in abnormal conditions. The men looked like they are sinking in to a horrible hangover; the girls, the same. Although most of the men are looking more and more fatigued, some boys are actually having a fun time with the resulting green waves every time a child arrives. It was like having a brain freeze over and over again after drinking very cold smoothies. Hilariously, they are making the experience like some sort of new high, with a little baby gift afterwards.

The girls however, are not finding the optimism in this whole thing any better, finding the multiple waves to be a painful hindrance.

"Sir?" Ginny asks, raising her hand.

"Yes Ms. Weasley?" Severus recognizes, folding yet another infant in a bundle and then handing it back to the new parent who looked like she was about to vomit.

"Is it alright if we take a break? We have been doing this for 30 minutes now, and well, the girls are getting too queasy to handle it all." The red headed lady suggests.

"Ahh yes, perhaps we should. How rude of me, I completely forgot that we have to take a rest for five minutes before another cycle.." Snape takes what looks like a manual from his desk and reads it aloud: "or risk having nausea and intoxication." Severus clicks his tongue at his slight mistake, looking at the drowsy looking lot.

Hermione groans, wishing that their professor realized sooner that they shouldn't be doing this process non-stop, without a rest period. The other girls couldn't agree more with the witch. Those who are done are just as dizzy as well, putting their kids on the cradles that are provided beside them so as not to risk making them falls from the possibility of passing out of the blue. The boys didn't seem to mind as much as they did, but it's not like they have a say on this since they're busily laughing maniacally, letting the girls do the sober work.

Snape raises his brow, a smile creeping onto his lips. He couldn't help but enjoy misery, so much so that he sometimes couldn't tell what is of mere amusement to that of plain torture.

'_**Ah well, habits do die hard.'**___Severus concludes, for himself.

"Alright, let's take a 30 minute break." The professor announces. The girls, relieved at what they heard, bury their throbbing heads on their folded arms that rest on their desk.

"While all of you are taking your time getting back to your senses, I'll get the baby bottles out of storage." He unfolds his sleeves that he kept high while he handled the infant prototypes, and then looked around the room. "All the sober ones come follow me; the bottles are quite a number so I'll need some extra help handling them." He instructs. A quarter of the class decides to follow Severus, hoping to get enough bottles to diffuse the now growing whining of their kids. When the rest of the students heard the doors close shut, they sink further into their seats, not minding the children surrounding them.

.

.

**Less than half of the class are still without a pair and without a child. **

Ginny excitedly awaits her turn, much to the dismay of young Potter. Ron is said to pass out before he could even make it on stage so as to excuse himself from such a troublesome responsibility. Unfortunately Lavender already considered that, and since she has been dragging him almost everywhere since they got together, she could carry him off to that orb without strain. Pansy is already holding on to the arm of Draco who looked too buzzed to even care that she is touching him. He'll realize it soon enough, as soon as she tries to plant a kiss on the guy.

It would drive him mad. To the point that he would run out of the room to wash his face.

**A lot of the single students are actually considering being single parents to their future practice brood.**

Theodore and Blaise actually thought of partnering with the girls, but they decided not to. They're not stupid enough to put themselves in danger.

Gregory decides to try out being a single father, liking the idea of fatherhood, thinking he might do a better job than his own parents put together.

Cho didn't dare ask a guy to be her future husband; or risk getting infected by the stupidity of men.

Nobody obviously wants to partner up with Luna, who decides to enjoy the rest of the afternoon looking out for green miniature two headed dragons from her window.

Hermione wants to stay single, wanting to show another side of her that nobody saw before; her independent motherly side.

But achieving such a feat would not be so easy with her pretty looks flaunting every determined boy who wants to give a good impression.

However, would Snape actually accept their decision to be single parents when he gets here?

**Hardly.**

.

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Avrille Nordlicht: **Hello new reader, many thanks for giving this story a try. Though the story can be considered at the genre of parenting; the twist is that the characters would be dealing with teenagers and not simply babies! Just so you know, I continuously edit the chapters in order to encourage perfection and fine grammar. Therefore, if you find parts or descriptions that you may despise or find uncomfortable, please do not hesitate to inform me and I will take your suggestions and comments seriously with the determination that this story would be a quality contribution to Dramione fanfics.

**.**

**.**

Beta Reader: Mrs. Stockwell/February 07, 2013/Review ergo Inspiration

**.**


	2. Hi Mom, Hi Dad

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise or anything related of the sort. This is just an indie script that is made by a mental patient.

.

.

"**Hi Mom, Hi Dad"**

.

.

**Gryffindor Wing 3: Eagle's Eye**/**Classroom 1256: Parenting Class 101**/**1:30 PM**

Severus Snape left the room with a few pairs to get the needed necessities for infant feeding; and while he was gone, the room's emotions, relationships, and differences are stirred in an odd and unlikely manner.

Those who already have pairs and kids of their own, and most of them do, have made a group for themselves; choosing to stay in one side of the room, particularly at the back. They then took most of the seats and chose to be amongst themselves, communicating with different houses, ostracizing those who could not or are yet to experience what they have. More concerned on making their babies as comfortable, it didn't matter for them if others feel left out, since there are only but a few who are left without a child. They achieved a greater happiness that could only be experienced by them, whereas the unlucky others are only left to wonder.

Since there are only but a few pairs left, the minority do not have much of a choice but to make a group for themselves as well, much to the delight and displeasure of others. At first they were reluctant; but after some good encouragement by their more social colleagues, they find that it would be a wise and amusing decision to make a circle, as their classmates with brood did for themselves. And in doing so, they have created a group that is unique altogether. It is sort of like an anomaly actually, because no matter how you see it, this assembly of still single, available and yet to be paired individuals consist of Hogwarts celebrities.

.

"So.." He brings his hands together and edges to his seat. "I guess we're the lucky ones, yeah?" Blaise Zabini comments with a grin.

The others however, might have thought otherwise:

_Gryffindor - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Lavender Brown. The Boy who lived, along with the girls, were actually very open to the idea of all of them hanging out, even though there were Slytherins involved. It was the carrot top Ron who had a harder time to adjust with their situation, glaring at their nemesis like they were never in alliance back at the war. _

_Slytherin - Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Although it was truly Zabini's dastardly plan, it was actually Theo who initiated the first conversation. Ex-thug Goyle didn't pay much attention to the idea, making himself comfortable amongst them without much issue, obedient as he was during his lackey days. Golden blonde Pansy was sceptical, but she finds it to be a liveable arrangement._

_Ravenclaw - Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. Cho was very reluctant at first. However, with Granger's coaxing and Luna's relentless tugging, she was able to make up her mind to agree with them. It was not like she had much of a choice anyway, all of her co-houses have been whisked away by this parenting mania that she is in need of an intellectual outlet to keep her sane from anxieties to behold them._

_It was unfortunate that Hufflepuff are not available to represent themselves in this clique. It was not surprising, for such a House is proclaimed to be charmed for requirements that involve goodness and innocence._

_._

"What bullocks, they don't really expect us to do this thing, do they?" He tries to interact with the group yet again, having gotten over his temporary drunkenness.

_**Blaise Zabini.**__ Known as the Charmer, Malfoy's future best man, and Slytherin Playboy. He has black coarse hair that he styles consistently in a buzz cut, dark brown skin and warm hazel eyes. The last son of Anastasia Zabini who has six ex-husbands and five children from her failed marriages, it is still a mystery why he is still considered as one of the wealthiest bachelors of wizardry. With such a promiscuous family background and no father to guide him properly, he is rumoured to be following his mother's footsteps. Currently he squanders off most of his money for women, and hosting parties that would be the talk of the school for decades._

Nobody bothered to answer their fellow student who is usually a starter for conversation, choosing to stay hostile while maintaining some sort of zombified state, wishing that this subject was Alchemy instead. Sure, going through the blasted theories of Mages and Warlocks in regards to the use of Fairy Dust is complete utter torture, but it was a lot better than the horrible judgment that will be given to them in minute's time. They all look like a miserable lot waiting for their hanging. Thinking better of this situation, Chang decides to intervene in a way that would promote empathy and thus would lighten up their spirits,

"Apparently they do. And the whole semester at that.." Cho sighs, combing her long black hair as some sort of habitual comfort. Her attempt of unification backfires however, hearing their groans of utter misery. She wasn't much of an emotional shipwreck, and so she finds it a hard time to express herself with words.

"Who asked your opinion? I was talking to everyone else but a Ravenclaw." Blaise rudely point out, feeling as House racist as ever. He never wanted her to join the group in the first place, and he usually despises not having his way. The only way he settle things is to make things more complicated for everyone. The Asian actually looked a little hurt, but if she did, she didn't show it that much.

"I was just trying to add to the conversation. You don't have to be such an ass about it." Chang smartly retorts, looking away from the irritating boy sitting in front of her.

Clearly insulted at her 'ass' remark, Zabini's usually charming grin turns into a frown. "Woman, you have no idea what sort of chaos you have put yourself into when you're messing with a dirty mouthed Italian." He whips, stinging her with a true warning; for Italians do play dirty when it comes to name-calling competitions. In return for his threat, she scoffs, glaring at Zabini with pure hate. He returns the favour by letting out a set of words that even Italians would be embarrassed to translate. On the verge of tears, Cho closes her ears with her hands in vain, regretting that she memorized enough Italian to understand everything he said.

"Blaise, do mind your manners. You're still speaking to a woman after all.." Hermione interjects at their growing argument, not wanting to hear another round of filthy language.

"Oh Shut up Granger." A light blonde man arrogantly commands, glaring at her spitefully with steely eyes. Only one person dares retort the smart Gryffindor.

The brunette shifts from her seat to face her adversary in a much better manner. She looks at him with disinterest, annoyed that she has to face such an insolent boy known as Draco Malfoy.

"What do you care if Zabini starts cussing around, it's not like you're the one who is being made fun of." The Slytherin prince pushes Parkinson away from him, making the girl with light brown hair insulted enough to leave his side and sit at the farther side of the circle, keeping her distance from Ron who looked just as disgusted to sit next to her.

"I mean you can't even be empathetic when it comes to women anyway. You're barely considered as one of them." He continues nonchalantly, like questioning a woman's femininity means nothing to him.

Hermione could not help but feel rather nostalgic in this situation. She was cornered in this kind of position by Draco many times before, fighting till they lost all the wit for insults that they could tell to each other. But this time she has brushed through much of her vocabulary and has added up words that many would not even consider being proper words.

"Well Draco, if you consider me to be less of a woman; then I consider you to be less of a man." She tells him straight in the eye to intimidate him, tucking her arm with the other. "Making all this fuss just to defend Blaise like some obsessive mother. How manly indeed." She admits putting on the mother bit is rather too insulting for a Malfoy to take in, but it was the first thing that popped out of her head.

What with all the newly ordained mothers around them, it is a reasonable influence. And it worked anyway:

"Running out of witty lines to say Mudblood? Resorting to such low insults?" Malfoy predictably counters.

"Describing you as a doting woman is not a low insult Malfoy, it is a fact after all." She in return diverts while smiling sweetly, making her mild lip gloss shimmer. "But if you want me to be as low as you putting muggle cuss to back up your sorry of an excuse affront, then fine. Ferret." She flips her semi-curled chestnut locks, totally getting her kicks to watch him squirm.

**As if to speak in behalf of the irritated blonde young man, the orb made a distinct active glow and a splashing sound. But no one took notice, thinking it was just some sort of reflex.**

"Alright, what about we change the subject?" Harry says with a loud tone, knowing that this currently brewing conversation will blow into proportion if taken for granted. They all look at him expectantly with gratitude, hoping he has some topic that would lighten up the mood. "Um..er..well, can you believe that almost all of us are already parents even though we didn't even graduate yet? Isn't that interesting?" He tells them with a broken smile, knowing that the nonsense that came out of his big mouth would not be taken lightly.

Their temporarily relieved faces turn into even more stressed out anxious looking students, wishing that he did not remind them of the nightmare. He wasn't much of an optimist in the first place, why they decided to listen to him is beyond their understanding. Perhaps listening to him at their past war traumatizing hours got them to follow such a habit.

"Nice try Harry. Way to go in making everyone as miserable as they are now." Ron speaks for all of them, swaying from his seat back and forth, awaiting his yet to be foretold punishment of having offspring.

"At least I tried.." Potter defends himself, scratching his head as he sinks back to his seat.

"Well, as much as I want to dwell more on Harry's atomic bomb.." Ginny starts, giving her down looking boyfriend a reassuring brush on the arm. "Let's talk about the fact that we are about to graduate and leave Hogwarts in a few months.." The youngest Weasley suggests. Now that was a more reasonable subject to discuss, although some would rather not dwell in the subject for fear of missing their current student lives, they welcome it quite well. A number are already talking about what they would do after Hogwarts, bringing their babies into their laps. But then the Weasley girl decides to finish the rest of her sentences:

"Such as, about the possible couples in our year who might actually get married after graduation!" She tells this with a small squeal, thinking that she was not the only girl thinking about such things.

Lavender seems to be the only one who reacted as any girl would, accompanying her in a short avid conversation about what their weddings could be like. Hermione rolls her eyes, denying the consideration of such a concept. Cho wasn't as interested either, choosing to be uncomfortable by bringing her arm to rest with the other momentarily. Luna chooses to continue smiling dreamily, oblivious to such an idea.

The men didn't look too pleased, thinking it was rather typical for Gin to make an even worse conversation than her lover.

"Not that. Anything but that." Blaise closes his eyes, avoiding the stares of girls who heard their conversation, the women look like they would eat him alive.

"That's a stupid thing to talk about Gin.." Ron Weasley, her fellow redhead brother retorts. "Do you have any idea of the situation that you brought us boys into?!" His exasperated voice just keeps getting louder and louder as he goes on. "The next thing we know, every girl in this place will expect more than just snogging around senseless!"

The girls started giving him affronted expressions while the boys are taking his words seriously.

"And what the hell is wrong with that?!" The antagonist's girlfriend reacts for his sister and for herself, she has had enough of his ridiculous notions, clearly offended that marriage have not crossed his mind.

_**Lavender Brown.**__ Identified as Gryffindor's sweetheart, Ron's second mother, or simply Lav. She has dirty blonde hair and fair lightly freckled skin. Coming from a pure-blood middle class family, she is the third child of Delehov and Violet Brown. It was not new to everyone that she is obsessed with Ron, having been the boy's most loyal fan. However, that is not the reason why Ron likes her in the first place. They have many similar interests and qualities that seem to fit with each other. Although she seems so womanly and fragile, she is actually very sporty and is aiming to be a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies._

"N-nothing love, just um..it's just a bit too soon don't you think?" Weasley boy tries to explain to his girlfriend, frantically waving his arms to get her now hard-to-get attention. Ginny looks at her brother like he just committed murder. Seeing that it is a lost cause, he gives his brunette friend his signature puppy eyed look. "Mione, please explain to her!" The red head desperately pleads.

"I'm sorry Ron, this mistake of yours is too hard for me to fix. But you will get what you want though.." Granger sighs, giving a now-crying-Lavender a sympathetic pat in the back. "You won't expect more than holding hands with Brown. In fact, she might not even let you touch her." Hermione concludes. Hearing such a devastating conclusion, Weasley rests his head on his desk, taking the truth in like it was a ton of bricks.

And then they hear slow indulgent clapping. Much to their dismay.

"Very good Granger, how sweet of you to analyze your supposed friend's relationship issues when you never even had one." Draco's eyes dewed with mercury, challenging her chrome tourmaline glare.

"Malfoy, can we have a decent conversation without trying to debate with Hermione all the time? It's really unnecessary." Harry tries to chime in, adjusting his glasses as he did, but noticing his best friend's already provoked features, he could see that it is already a failed attempt. He sighs before accompanies his girlfriend once again, Ginny gives him a consoling pat in the back.

"I suggest you mind your own business Malfoy, and if it bothers you so much I'll have you know that I have had relationships before." Hermione defends for herself coolly.

"Oh really now?" Malfoy puts his palm below his chin to make his head rest as he continues to taunt her; ideally they are facing each other in the huddled circle. "And what are those said relationships?" He asks. The brunette blinks her eyes repeatedly, not quite sure at where he is going with this. "All I heard about you being in any way intimate would be with those damn books in the library." Draco continues.

"That's not tr-" Granger was about to protest in her defence, edging from her seat, until she is interrupted by the young man:

"If you're about to prove your point by supposed relationships with your two oafs for friends, then that is a sad excuse." The Slytherin interrupts her, not caring of what she was supposed to say. "Now that I think about it, you're the only one of the idiot trio, who doesn't have anyone to back up." The platinum blonde projects.

"She chooses not to be in a relationship for now, is that a crime?" Cho chimes in; informing this with confidence as she also supports such a perspective, not at all intimidated by his presumption.

"Oh, not at all. In fact that's a very smart answer. But there is a significant difference between not wanting to and not being able to actually be in one." Draco in turn, retorts.

Seeing as this supposed to be group interaction is not going anywhere, Nott takes out his wand and started making popcorn and soda for everybody. "It seems that we're out of this supposed interactive conversation, we might as well watch them bicker things out since they're talking about something we all have in common." Theo explains, as he passes them bags of roasted kernel and carbonated drinks with the help of Greg. The others nodded in response, taking their share and continue to watch the drama unfolding in front of them as they munch and drink in the background, making the most of their break.

"Why do I have to talk about my past relationships with an imbecile like you?" Hermione lazily replies, finishing with a sigh. She thought that this occasional fighting with the Slytherin contender would be an interesting debate, but now she is growing tired of it. She doesn't find the fact that their group is now making this as some sort of entertainment. She turns away from the blonde to show that she was not interested in going any further in the topic, choosing to observe the other group who look so elated with their kids. Slowly she is finding that the other side seems to be a more fetching activity than this kind of insulting communication.

Seeing this, Draco thought that he is close to winning and therefore proving his point. He stands from his seat abruptly, taking the attention of his fellow Slytherins; he walks towards her and stops at his heels when he reached her chair. "Do you even know the meaning of a relationship, Mudblood?" He asks, standing in front of her and then lowering his head to meet hers.

"You can't be serious.." She says with a trembling voice, appalled that someone would actually ask such a question. Hermione is now at her last nerve, biting her lip before she could unconsciously say something uncivilized. Deciding to cool off first before she gives him a piece of her mind, she lets him have the benefit of the doubt. "Alright, let's say I don't know what a relationship is all about. Could you explain to me what relationships are?" She asks, something she does not do as much, raising her brow at him. Granger is seated in the front seat as usual, facing the professor's table like she has done numerous times.

"Gladly." He tells her without an ounce of insecurity, taking his a seat on his godfather's desk, making himself quite comfortable. They are plain in sight for everyone to see, therefore gaining more and more attention as the conversation continues. It is a lot quieter now as Draco attempts to answer a question that even most of the teenagers at their age would not be able to answer. "You see Granger; relationships are all about one thing. And one thing only." He closes in on her, letting Hermione see him eye to eye. "Sex." He said it so casually that people thought it was something else.

"I'm..I'm sorry? I think I heard you wrong.." Hermione awkwardly replies, pretending that she did not hear what she thought she did. And yet from her strained and mildly confused voice, she can tell herself that she heard him correctly. Having not been directed by such a response, the girls knew full well what he was talking about, and they are not at all pleased as they should. The boys are less reactive, perhaps agreeing with their fellow male silently. Blaise nevertheless, could not control his snickering, knowing full well that such an answer would truly come out of the young man's mouth.

_**Draco Malfoy. **__Acknowledged as The Slytherin Prince, Blonde Devil, and Drake. He really doesn't like the names people give him, especially Drake. But he doesn't mind the title of House Monarch. He has light blonde hair, silver grey eyes, and very pale skin. If he wasn't such a jerk all the time, some consider him to be angelic. He is the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and the one sole heir to a multi-million dollar corporation. Accompanying Blaise, his best friend, as one the richest bachelors; he could not make himself any more desirable to women even if he tried. And yet, that is as far as his lovers could get; mere admirers of his looks._

_He never really had a steady girlfriend; not even Pansy could get that far. And he actually likes it that way. He never wants to be tied down and have children. He hates kids in the first place. Participating in this kind of activity truly irks him to oblivion. They say his only goal in life is to be the consistent cover of Necromancy Forbes Magazine, but they're wrong. His ambitions are simpler than that. After graduation, he would continue with the company his father left him, redecorate the family manor, and live the rest of his life without much hindrance of any kind that involves conflict or suspicious allegiances with anyone else except himself._

"I said sex. S-e-x. SEX. Are you deaf Granger?" Draco confirms, infuriating the Gryffindor princess even more. With such a rude manner to speak directly to a woman about such a topic, Harry and Ron didn't know what to do, whether they should engage in a brawl with the boy, or not. They watch their girl best friend with detail, but find that she does not give off a disgruntled mood.

Not showing much of her emotion, the petite brunette could not withstand just sitting around anymore while he aims to make a mockery out of her. At least from this she can now confirm that Draco never really changed as much as she thought he would. He is still the same prick that he was, back when the war never even happened. It was like he reverted to his old ways, deciding to keep his moulting skin than his new one. She sighs in disbelief of the situation that she is in, but feels rather comfortable as well. "You haven't changed at all.. Still the usual prick that you were.." She murmurs.

**The orb is looking more lively than ever, as if it was actually agreeing to her notion, what were once inconsistent spasm become regular jerks of energy. **

Ever since the battle with Voldemort was over, she had to deal with a lot of changes. Changes that many of this room would not even know. Having a fight with Malfoy is quite refreshing, and she didn't have to change for that. But this conversation is just getting out of hand. And of all the things that they could argue about, it has to be relationships. It is the one thing that she has been adjusting about for months, and she has been dealing with it the whole day. She cannot withstand having another spat about how she particularly interacts with others. And with Malfoy no less? She must be out of her mind.

"What did you say?" Malfoy asks, having not heard what she was telling to herself, although he is closer than usual.

'_**That's it. No more of the nonsense. Time to change the subject, and end the conversation.'**_ Hermione concludes with herself. She then looks at him with an unwavering glare, before standing up and pretending to concentrate on her polished nails as she idly circles the young man's chair while she speaks nonchalantly: "I was just wondering why you're so interested about my relationships when they mean nothing to you at all."

"Of course they mean nothing to me; in fact your relationships mean nothing to anyone. Because you never had a relationship." He tells her without much trouble, looking at her closely.

"Well then if that is true, I therefore should also point out that you've never had a relationship in your life as well." Granger offers, taking the attention of the group entirely. Some of them look at her like she has gone insanely mad, while the other Slytherins seem to nod as if she actually had a point but chose not to show it as much or risk a beating with their moody leader.

Draco scoffs, finding her conclusion to be truly foolish. He crosses his legs and rests his chin on his palm, finding that her motioning is but a mere way to get his attention. He looks away from her and points with his eyes at the many women who shyly glance back, smirking as he tells her: "Ask any Slytherin girl in this room and you'll find that I have more than enough reputation than you can count."

"Oh please, if you call those random flings relationships, then you have gathered enough notions to prove your ignorance." Hermione intellectually puts out.

At first, they didn't get what she meant about that. But after looking at each other and seemingly finding that every one of them are thinking the same thing, they decide on one conclusion:

"Did Hermione just told Draco that he was stupid?" Ron announces for the whole crowd. Ginny elbows her brother to tell him that he shouldn't have said it out loud.

"Yes Weasley, I believe she did." Pansy affirms, smiling as she answers. She never heard about anyone who ever dared question Malfoy's brilliant mind, anyone alive that is.

The man in question was actually having a hard time understanding what the Gryffindor said as well, then again, maybe he actually understood but could not believe that she said that. He finds himself naturally brilliant, having a higher IQ than the average in fact. Why this girl would question his intelligence is just ridiculous. He decides to ask her personally, "Did you just call me stupid, Granger?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Only stupid people think that relationships are built on sex. You're also a pompous prat who thinks he could judge mudbloods in their relationships like a hypocrite."

That's it. That. Is. it. This girl has some nerve to proclaim him to be a dunce, but to label him as a hypocrite? Now that's just pushing it. They have fought before; many, many times. But never did she use the word hypocrite; he thought that she would never dare to do so. What in the world would make her call him such a name? She could have used any other gut wrenching words that should never be produced as ridicule in the British English language, something else that would not hinder his passive yet competitive approach. But she used it like it was told to him purposely, like that one key that would make his real emotions tick.

Anger quells from him, the kind of anger that has never seen the light of day for a long time. He is trying so hard to prove himself to the world so as not to deserve such a description that is given in such a senseless manner. But here is someone who tells him right in the face like it was nothing. There was something about this girl that made that one petty remark so greater than what he normally ignores from the filthy mouthed Scots men he had to endure in his negotiations; he usually wins the better end of the bargain anyway. But he wins nothing here; nothing but the bitter taste of his withdrawn frustration coughing out from his mouth:

"All those senseless words that came out of your dirty mouth are lies! I am not a hypocrite!" Draco tells her, trying to keep his lips from trembling as he did. He doesn't know why he's reacting as he is now, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is the fact that she shamelessly configured him in a box like she has every right to do so. He slams his desk before standing up to threaten her, meeting up with the girl in the middle of the circle like they were about to start a bloody match. If she was a guy, he would've punched her by now. Instead he has this strong urge to slap her. "You think you know me so well? You don't know me..mudblood."

She had to admit, in the six years she has spent in Hogwarts; never did she saw Draco give off much of any resolute honest reaction to anything before. But here he is, letting out a different colour than steely cold eyes, defining a shade that could be compared to stormy quicksilver or heated rampant mercury. As much as she didn't want to feel intimidated, she is. But she's not going to back down easily, especially when this is where she should make her stand, a once in a lifetime chance to say something that he could actually listen to with his already stirred attention: "And you think you know more about me? You don't know anything about me!"

And just so he wouldn't forget what she told him, she makes one crucial note for good measure. If there's one thing that would irk the blonde to oblivion, it's being thought of interacting with mudbloods inappropriately. She tells with hands resting on her hips, one shaped eyebrow arched to show a sense of superiority: "If you're so interested about how muggles find their mates, why won't you date one to find out?"

With that Draco did what she predicted, far more in fact. Surprising her, he takes her face in a compulsive grip, making her lean to him without consent. His teeth are clenched, the contours of his jaw and neck tightening. He looked like he would really murder her and make it seem like an accident, with his skin that is turning rouge and nerves showing prominently on top of his forehead. She knows she has gone too far, but she was aiming for that. Without hesitation, they fetch their wands from their pockets and were about to tell their own curses when their spectacled classmate goes on the middle to prevent the massacre.

"Alright that's enough! The both of you!" Harry shouts at the both of them, keeping his hands stretched out against each one to keep their distances.

"This is just getting out of hand! I mean seriously, are you going to keep this up until the year is over?" Lavender scolds at them, eventually making Hermione waver due to her guilty conscience.

Blaise on the other hand is laughing about, passing the rest of his bowl of popcorn to Goyle to finish as he comments: "You're a lot worse than my parents when they fought! Even more, than when they were already divorced!" Zabini tells them as a way of comparison. Having laughed out his reaction, he kept a grin while shaking his head as he drags his hand on his face, saying, "Both of you are fighting like a young married couple!"

"We do not!" Draco and Hermione shouts in response, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. At that time they lowered their wands, distracted by their classmates' reactions.

They glare at each other, blame burning in their eyes. They knew that everyone is listening to their bickering and the notions that were given to describe them. Everyone. This conversation is going to be the talk of the school for weeks..months even. They're not looking forward to that; but it is too late. They despise the position that they are now in, no matter how they defend themselves, they couldn't win. It is already plastered in their fellow students the ridicule of the two of them to be possibly be in such a state of being married. Is that the legacy that they wanted to leave the school with? Not at all. Especially for a Malfoy.

If there was one way to deal with this kind of predicament, it is to destroy the other in such a way that would not be redeemable, to the point that the audience will be so engrossed to such idea that they would forget about what they heard completely. Draco relishes such an opportunity that is fit for his repertoire, and he will do it with pleasure. It was Granger after all, and unless Merlin could smite from heaven, he means every word of it: "Like I'd ever marry a muggle who thinks she can analyze anyone like a mere jigsaw." He tells her, without looking away.

Hermione is the model of women he hated, the kind of girl who thinks that men are easy to read. That comment was just a starter, taking their attention completely, even her. This next one will be the killer; something that even Granger's hardiest boyfriend potential would consider since it would coming from someone like him: "I wouldn't marry you even if it would cost me my life!" He says, meaning every word of it.

The girls in the room start gasping in response, feeling awfully sorry for the woman who was told of by Draco like that. The boy basically killed her chances of finding a guy her age that is not aware of his family, and honestly, most of the population of wizardry knows of the lad. That is the ultimate embarrassment he could give to a woman, his one and only trump card that he rarely used to abuse someone of the opposite sex. In truth, this is the first time he is using such a remark. If he wasn't a Malfoy, they would think it was pretty low of him. He basically told the whole world that she is a hideous leper.

Of course Hermione wouldn't have that. What he said was beyond dignified; she never thought that he could go that far. If he is going to cross that line, then fine. He asked for it. Sure she doesn't have the kind of history that he does. But she has something that every dignified woman would have: a standard. And a very high one at that. She is revered as the most sophisticated woman of her time, there is no girl of quality and prowess who would not look up to her. If she makes a fad, there will be no doubt that those of her kind would follow it: "Yeah? Well who would want to be married with an insolent brat like you!" Her majesty, states.

Now it is the men's turn to loudly express their disbelief, covering their mouths with their fist while a few others were doing high-fives out of their gladness. There was not one woman who would actually announce that to a crowd, afraid to destroy their chances of ever becoming Mrs. Malfoy, completely crippling the chances of other men. Nobody even dared to. And now, there will be no woman left with intellect in this room, to be wooed by the blonde devil by her one notion. After this session, the smart girls of Hogwarts would treat him like an exile. She is that influential, that lethal. Draco practically ordered his own execution.

That was not enough for Granger to annihilate his face to high society. If he is playing dirty, then it's time for her to remove her gloves as well. For years she always wanted to get back to him for the names that he had to endure. Now is the time to compensate. She has gone this far now; it is close to the end of the year, and therefore this would be an appropriate way to lose herself and purge without mercy. What she will say is completely true anyway. Her next statement will the one blow that would eradicate his possibilities of ever getting married with anyone else but a slut, "I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on earth!"

Their screaming frustrations at each other, left them recklessly breathing, twitching as they take in oxygen raggedly. There is no more coaxing or laughing by classmates, no more sceptical faces or enthusiastic eyes. Not one soul moved, frozen in their chairs and child caring stances. Only silence enveloped, pure and utter silence that if a coin was to fall, the whole lot could hear it precisely. It is eerie and somewhat overwhelming, looking at the pair who dared challenged forces that would be considered inevitable. There is a strong feeling of sadness that is being experienced, a twinge of sorrow instead of anything else form hearing their solemn swear.

If they weren't so caught up with their emotions, the two in question would have sensed it as well. But they are so determined, so completely resolute to what they said that if they were ever given a chance in their lifetime to marry each other, they would say the same thing they did. They were beyond understanding. Because if they were really think about it, the inevitable would say there is a possibility of being together, and yet they deny it like such possibilities mean nothing to them. Having dropped his kernel from his mouth that he closes momentarily as he pondered about what they confided in front of them, Theo asks that one question.

The question that everyone wanted to ask: "Seriously? Even if the world will end, the both of you won't end up together?" Nott asks to the both of them as politely as he could, standing at one side of the couple.

Completely of sound of mind, breathing more normally now, Draco states more precisely and without a doubt: "No. Never." He responds, without guilt, looking down on her as he did.

Just as conscious, out of her own final and concluding judgement and no one else's but her own, Hermione tells in return: "Not a chance." She finishes with absolute confidence.

And then this time the both of them answered, their voices echoing to the heavens, "I will never marry someone like you!"

**Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bluish light appeared. **It was just a small glitter of light from somewhere, but then it grew. So patient it was, as it murmured its presence; churning with insignificant light until it decides to detonate at the very second that they mentioned their rewritten destinies. And when they did, it made itself known rapidly. In a way that they never saw coming. An unforeseen explosion.

The blinking warning light becomes a blinding torch, temporarily leaving anyone near it sightless. They couldn't hear its destruction at first; they saw the light before anything else. Like how lightning strikes first before thunder even arrives. And when thunder did hail, it was already too late for them to run. It spreads like an atomic bomb, only it wasn't poisonous smoke or radiation that is involved. They could tell that the origin is coming from the direction of the fertility orb, only that the sphere has disappeared and seemingly have been replaced by a much greater and larger one that is in hue of the deep rippling ocean.

When the powerful waves arrive, a lot of them started falling to the ground; those who sat on their chairs resist not joining the others. The new parents struggle to keep their children safe, either strapped or is being held tightly in their arms. Some of them hit the wall and even a few managed to locate themselves in the ceiling, thankfully no babies accompany them in their predicament. The first emissions of unknown energy where overbearing to the point that nobody could even scream. But the next rays were less prominent, allowing them to uselessly attempt to shout for help while asking each other if they were okay.

"What is going on?!" Ginny asks her brunette friend who is lying just across from her, gripping a foot of her chair as they prepare for another wave coming their way.

"I don't know!" Hermione replies, trying to find a way to stand and foresee the event entirely but could not do so for the radiating force is flowing consistently and fast.

This new orb is different. It does not expose them to any nausea or vertigo. Nor does it seem to affect their skin with internal green roots of any kind. But it is much louder, stronger, and brighter than what was there only minutes ago. It demands authority, blazing into flames as it continues to churn itself into a more physical form than a bulbous creation of crystal fog. The ball is like a concentration of element, a shock of cold fresh air. It is like falling, except it is being experienced on the surface of their wooden floors. The energy being emitted is too strong to resist, no one could do anything about it. They could barely lift a wand.

And finally, after what seemed like hours, the sphere's quivering stopped. Eventually, after getting over the fact that they were toppled off their feet by what they instinctively assumed to be an explosion, they hesitantly resume their balance. Thankfully, nobody got seriously hurt; just a few bruises here and there. The whole class came out alive, especially the kids who were crying the whole time but are now being soothed by their mothers. Having regained the will to move their bodies once more, they look at the new foreign object before them with fear and apprehension.

"What in blazes hell happened?" Ron asks to the crowd, his red hair all messed up from the typhoon that they had to endure.

"Did you just mention my name?" Blaise speculatively enquires to Weasley, wanting to point out the pun that could have been mentioned.

"Oh you know what I meant Zabini. It has nothing to do with you." The carrot top replies flatly, not in the mood to defend his words that were not out of context in the first place.

"Well, assuming from what is the bluntly obvious, it seems that our orb of fertility was transformed..no..replaced by this much bigger version that gives out a spectrum of indigo." The Gryffindor brunette suggested.

"I agree with Hermione's theory. However, I find the colour of this strange ball to be more of a cerulean tint, not indigo at all." Cho contributes.

"Honestly, the both of you are truly mere intellectuals. I say the ball pictures the depths of a winter lake..or the likeness of the Arabian seas.." Theo artistically comments, expressing it like words from Shakespeare.

"Have you all gone terribly daft?! Something dangerously stupendous happened right in our very eyes, and all you lot could think about is what exactly is the colour of that damned thing?!" Ron questions.

"That's just it Weasley! We don't know what that is! Even the smartest gits in this room have no idea, and you expect the rest of us to know? If you think it's that easy, then you give it a try!" Pansy explains.

Rightfully silenced by Parkinson, the rest of the class could only look on with wonder in peace as they try to analyze this situation.

"So..what now?" One of the parents asks.

"We'll have to wait for Professor and the others to come back. He'll know what to do." Hermione instructs.

"Unlike you Granger, I'd rather not take in an hour of scolding today." The blonde young man forewarns, patting his robes as he did. "Someone should go near it and see what exactly happened to that baby machine before we attempt suicide by telling Snape all about it." Draco continues, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and bringing him to the attention of the class, encouraging them to vote for Potter as the unwilling participant.

The boy who lived glowers at his adversary who forced him to look upon his classmates' pleading faces, giving him no choice but to do as he was told. "Fine." Harry agrees. "But this will be the last time I would be taking a suicidal role ever again. The previous one was hard enough you know." He complains, before walking carefully to the front of the room where the mysterious sphere is located in. As soon as he reach the front, his steps getting smaller as he got closer, his face is in awe as the ball of light started to react wildly from his presence. He bites his lip as he courageously moves forward, even though the oak floors started to tremble in response.

"Harry, this is getting dangerous. Let's wait for Severus to come back before things get any worse." Ginny pleads, clearly concerned for her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine Gin, this is probably nothing." Potter insists, making sure that his voice is soft enough so as not to make her feel like he was being rude. And just to prove his point, he nonchalantly pats the ball like it was nothing but furniture. "See?" He tells them, smiling as he did. But his grin is slowly disappearing, hinting to the crowd that something is truly wrong.

"Is there something a matter, Harry?" Lavender asks for them.

"Um..I can't seem to remove my hand.." Potter says, while trying to jerk his arm away from the sphere. Try as he might, he couldn't even move an inch.

He tugs again while managing a grip on Snape's desk, but to no avail.

Goyle and other brawny boys were about to give him a helping hand; but Lovegood, who is a lot closer than the rest, decides to intervene before they could even reach him. "Luna, what are you doing?!" Ron shouts.

"I'm not doing anything!" Lovegood replies. "Although I must say this is a pretty fun ride." She melodiously comments, pushing those who are blocking her way. The sun-kissed blonde with mildly curled locks aims for the orb in full speed without much of a delay; when she reaches an open area, they notice that she wasn't even running to the front. Luna is being dragged by what seems to be a tentacle of blue light by the menacing globe, pulling her in mid-air without much of her consent. By the forced guidance of the orb, she automatically rests her hand on the wild riveting surface of the sphere. "Oh dear." She merely expressed in response.

There are two people who are connected to the orb now: Harry and Luna. And both of them do not seem to have the choice but to stay that way for the time being. Having taken a pair, the blue orb started to change its shape, liquefying into what its colour implies. The glow of the ball is getting even more prominent, while it's watery surface is growing stronger tides, small curls of liquid is running through their palms in a fast manner. From the exposure it is making to the pair, it is now pretty obvious that the orb before them is not in any way like the one that they had only minutes ago. It is altogether different, a much greater force of reckoning.

"Don't panic Luna! Everything will be fine Luna, I promise you that!" The young man with glasses reassures to the woman located at the opposite side of the entrapment, giving up on his previous goal to get out of there.

"Who says I'm panicking? Of course everything will be alright. I read the aura of this orb, and it tells me that it means no harm! We will definitely be alright!" Lovegood replies with a smile on her face.

In response to her obscure explanation, Harry looks at Luna in a way he never did before. Though he wasn't much of a prejudice, his current description for this supposedly smart Ravenclaw would be: Mad as a Hatter. Regardless, he nods and continues on to try find a position wherein he wouldn't be in too much hazard. Surprisingly, the orb does not affect them with roots like that of the fertility orb. This new defined process does not look that painful at all either, only giving them and the rest of the students a cool and calming sensation. Perhaps that is the reason why no one has yet to lift their wand, seeing as the two do not seem to be in pain.

Just as they were thinking that things won't get any worse, the sphere glows blinding light for a split second. From that, the two bodies next to it start to float, their feet off the ground. The crowd only watch in terror as the exposed pair is then shivering while the white of their eyes are the only one that is visible in their sockets. They are writhing uncontrollably like they are being electrocuted, their heads looking up like they are seeing something that the others could not. Thankfully it didn't take minutes, but seconds for them to become limp and back into consciousness. But when they did, they are looking at each other differently than before.

And then the orb grew silent, its light now glowing like faint embers or flitting fireflies. The stunned pair is then gently brought back to the wooden floors, their feet thankfully standing on solid ground. The room temperature is a lot warmer now, signalling them that the worse has passed. But the storm did not stop for the affected two, who look like they are still going through the experience. It was like their lives flashed into their eyes in that moment of vulnerability. When they find that everything is safe and their no longer would be any more turbulence, they look at each other instantly with questioning looks, and then realization.

Furthermore was utter shock, but it looks like Harry is the only one who is expressing such an emotion. Slowly but with strange hesitation, they walk to meet each other on the front of the sphere and their fellow students; meeting at the centre of the stage with a bit of a stutter from what they went through. They pause when they reach their destination, waiting for one to speak. "Was that you?" The young man with dark hair asks the girl who in turn agrees at his question that cannot be understood by their witnesses.

"Yes..so it seems.." Luna answered, slowly nodding and then she was about to ask a question: "The one that was on your hand was-"

"Yes..and you had one too.." He interrupts, knowing what she was about to say before she could even finish. "It was a pleasant image." The girl projects, making the audience even more confused.

"What the hell happened?!" Ron shouts, interrupting their trance like state. But before the exposed pair was about to explain, the weirdness of their experience continues.

Harry and Luna is practically attacked by a huge wave that splashes from the sphere, leaving them completely wet. Out of the orb was not only radiating water, quickly recurring back to where it came from; for accompanying Potter and Lovegood lying on the ground is another person who appears to be unidentified, and was not with them before they were bombarded by the flooding liquid. They didn't struggle as much in any way, for the liquid that has a life of its own goes back to its origin, completely ridding them of dampness; remaining their clothes, hair, and the boy's glasses, as they formerly were. And only leaving the stranger behind.

"Luna-cough cough-are you okay?" Harry asks while hacking what was left of the odd water from his throat.

"I'm fine..But I think some of the water got into my ear..Oh, never mind. It's gone now." The blonde woman replies happily.

Even though he heard her well enough, he aimlessly tries to search for a limb of hers, a bit too stunned and wary not to stand up quickly. But instead of Lovegood's arm or leg, a strong grip is returned to him. Harry could tell that it is the stranger that toppled the both of them, and yet holding his hand reminds him of holding his own, he located his other free hand just in case, and is now sure that the hand he holds is of another.

"You right mate?" The foreigner asks in a light singing voice that he thought, she was Luna; if not for a more dominant tone that the girl has.

"What? I don't get what you mean." Harry replies while taking the offer of helping him stand, not sure at what was asked of him.

"Oh, you're British yeah?" She reckons, now helping Luna to stand. "I meant, are you alright?" The unfamiliar girl revised, while Potter readjusts his glasses to see more clearly.

"I guess.." The dark haired brown answers, he was about to turn to Luna to ask if she was fine when the girl before him started to hysterically say a string of words that he is not familiar of.

"I'm such a moron! Is that you Lu-Lu? Rie Rie? Woah, both of yea look so young! What happened?" She expresses with odd slang, enthusiastically bringing the confused pair in a big tight hug.

"Okay Miss, I have no idea what you are talking about. But I think you have the wrong people." The young man with glasses tells as he struggles to get away from her hold.

"She's Australian, judging from her accent." Cho suggests. "She said that she's foolish not to recognize you both right away, and that she..well she thinks that you're her parents." The Asian translates for them.

"What?!" Harry reacts, just as dumbfounded as the others, even more in fact. With Luna staying protected by his side, he comes closer to the girl he just backed away from to get a closer look.

The young lady readily obliges, standing straight and keeping her arms resting on her back as her said 'parents' cautiously see her features clearly. At first glance, they couldn't find any similarities to their own due to the fact that the girl's skin is quite tanned and she has peculiar tattoos all over her arms. But as the minutes waned, they find that she truly does have features that would make her related to Potter and Lovegood. For one, she has the impressive bone structure and daring yet gentle green eyes of Harry. And two, she roughly the same height, has the beautiful blonde semi-curled flowing hair, and the playful dreamy smirk of Luna.

"Rie-rie, Lu-Lu. It's me, Angelique, your daughter!" She says, laughing lightly, bringing her arms around their necks.

"My..my daughter?!" Harry chokes, now struggling from her tight grip. The young spectacled man is utterly overwhelmed. The Loony blonde however, is experiencing the latter.

"Really? Well, that's nice. It's a pleasure to meet you." Luna says with a welcoming grin, returning the hug that was given to her.

The rest of the class look on this revelation in a loss of words.

One thing is for sure, if this odd girl that came out of the orb is truly their kid, they can obviously sense where the girl got her insanely outgoing attitude.

.

.

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Avrille Nordlicht: **Hello! I have been informed by a lot of readers that the Australian words that I use are very off. So I decided to take them out and keep the Australian words as common and as minor as possible. If you still find them to be questionable, please be empathetic for there are also other foreign languages and mannerisms that are being entertained in this story. I want to highlight the various characteristics that can be found by my OC characters, and to employ that I keep them distinct from the other. Please be patient and freely comment!

**.**

Beta Reader: Mrs. Stockwell/February 07, 2013/Review ergo Inspiration

**.**


	3. Fated to be Wretched

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise or anything related of the sort. This is just an indie script that is made by a mental patient.

.

.

"**Fated to be Wretched"**

.

.

**Gryffindor Wing 3: Eagle's Eye**/**Classroom 1256: Parenting Class 101**/**4:00 PM**

She looks like an Angel. Just as her name rightfully describes her. Her long limbs are toned, kissed by the sun. Her hair is radiant like Luna's, prominent and thick with rugged yet gentle waves that may shift with just a gentle push of a breeze. No one could deny the cute dimple on her adorable grin, so familiar to that of Potter. Such a beautiful description can be possible. However, when she moves, and opens her mouth. Her innocent-like physique speaks of her otherwise. Tarnished by her ethnic-looking tattoos, and her abrupt behaviour, she is more of an unleashed Amazonian woman than a seraph.

"Well now, isn't this exciting?" Angelique continues to react from seeing her parents in a way that she has never seen before. "Look at both of you, wearing such daggy clothing! Is this your school uniform or sumthing?" She asks them, circling Luna and Harry, observing their features excitedly. "Rie-rie, you're such a handsome bloke! I can barely recognize you with those glasses!" She tells Harry, touching the young man's glasses, without permission. "Lu-Lu, you're such a young sheila! I really got your hair, we look like sisters!" The strange blonde shrieks at her mother.

"Why..thank you?..I guess?" Potter replies in a confused manner, sort of getting used to the girl's odd way of communicating.

"You're quite a shell of a chicken as well!" Luna enthusiastically compliments, copying the same tenacity as her daughter for a moment, seemingly making this whole idea into a complete joke of a time. Nobody bothered to point out Lovegood's odd reply, too shocked themselves to care.

What is really more important to ponder about, is the fact that this young girl in front of them who came from the blue orb out of nowhere, is claiming that she is the daughter of Harry and Luna.

A teenager who has the features of both the Hero of Gryffindor and the Loon of Ravenclaw, related to Potter and Lovegood by blood.

"Harry..Is she serious?..Is it true?" Ron quietly asks the boy with glasses who is still busily deciphering the situation, gawking over the odd young lady in front of them.

"I..I don't understand myself..What I saw..I...uh..please give me a moment." Harry replies in a very baffled state, pulling his dark brown hair irately as he messily takes a vacant seat in the middle of this epic moment. Potter then rubs the sides of his head evenly, trying in vain to understand what is going on. Luna is not as stricken as the young man with a scar; she however takes her seat beside him, swaying her legs as she sits.

Ginny, who is simply appalled at what happened, also wonders whether this situation will get any more insane. With a quiver, the Weasley girl rests her hand on Harry's shoulder. She then asks him cautiously: "What happened between you and Luna back there? Start from the beginning." The ginger red headed woman calmly requests. Surprising everyone, for instead of demanding an explanation as to why the stranger says that Harry is her father, she is reacting from this odd setting in a very mature manner, doing her best not to make her stressed boyfriend anymore anxious than he is.

"When I touched the orb, I couldn't take my hand back. It just wasn't physically possible..and then Luna comes floating towards me, like she is being dragged on thin air. When she reached that..that thing, I knew that both of us are stuck and we couldn't help each other in an instant. When she reached me, suddenly I felt this odd sensation. Like something big is going to happen, something I could not comprehend." He adjusts his glasses with a tremble before he continues. "It felt like anticipation..life. It's hard to describe. And then I blacked out..me and Luna.." Harry stops, having difficulty to explain.

"And then..and then I saw.." Potter wills himself to continue, but he couldn't; still bewildered with what he experienced. Out of all the crazy things happening, Lovegood decides to give Harry a sympathetic gesture by bringing her hand unto his. Surprisingly the boy with a scar on his head accepts her gesture.

"It's alright, I'll continue for you." Luna offers. The young man with dark cocoa hair replies with a curt nod. "It was like a vision, vivid yet far away. But it was real, very real. When we lost consciousness, me and Harry, we saw a glimpse of the future." The Ravenclaw with pale lemon hair explains.

"The future?!" Some of the students repeated, others choose to retell among themselves in hushed voices.

Since Harry did not bother to correct the woman's explanation, that would mean, that what she is saying is true.

"What was that vision exactly?.." Hermione asks carefully, not wanting the two to deal with anymore stress.

Luna looks at Harry for permission to continue, knowing that what she might confide will baffle the masses. With Potter's consent, Lovegood answers: "Both of us saw each other's backs. We were holding hands, walking out of a cathedral..with rings on our fingers.."

"We were married. That's what we saw." Harry continues, seeing their stunned faces that cannot seem to accept the truth. Potter then looks apologetically at Ginny, who decides to sit down as she takes in the information. It's a pain to tell this to her, much more in front of everyone in the class. But that was what he saw, no doubt about it. Even though the Weasley girl, is his current girlfriend.

"T-that's preposterous! Both you and Luna must have just seen an illusion of some sort! This orb accident has nothing to with the future!" Hermione insists for her strawberry blonde friend's sake.

"Look, we're just describing you what we think happened. Why not ask erm..Angelique..She's the one who came out of the orb; she might have a better answer." Harry advises.

They all look at the stranger before them, who stares back at the lot in an elated and yet nervous look.

The Australian young woman then complies with her father's proposition, bringing her hands up in surrender as she explains her own side of the story: "Woah now, I'm as gobsmacked as you lot are. All I know is that I was spending the usual sunny arvo, -er I mean afternoon, surfing on the beach back at Oz, -Australia; when suddenly this blue light enveloped me, surfacing from the water. It was like I was trapped inside this large ball for a few seconds, until I got here.." She then pauses, realizing something very important. "Where is 'here' by the way? Where am I?" Asks Angelique, to the group.

It is now pretty obvious to the tanned blonde that she is not currently in Australian soil. Nobody bothered to answer her; everyone is too appalled to do so.

"So you're telling us..that for some odd reason, this orb gave you a glimpse of the future. And then decides to leave both of you your would-be kid here in the present, on a whim?" Ron points out; his voice getting louder, as he speaks. Fearlessly he approaches the mysterious sphere, and then faces the anxious looking group with an overconfident grin. "If you expect me to believe that this blue ball introduces you to your future offspring, telling us who we're going to marry, the three of you have got to be daft!" He says with a hearty laugh, shaking his head lightly, treating their words like a joke.

"Honestly Harry, do you think you could fool a Weasley, whose brothers sell practical jokes and trickery for a living? This has got to be a prank!" The red head claims, explaining what he perceived happened to them in his idiotic terms. Surprisingly, some of the students are actually laughing with him, although not as loud and sure as Ron is to himself. "At first, you had me going there. But then you use Luna to back up your incredulous story? I mean come on! You expect us to believe her? You should have used Hermione, and then maybe I would have fallen for it like the rest!" Weasley continues.

"I've got to hand it to you though, mate. You even used someone who we don't know just to make it seem even more real. Where did you get her anyway? She seems to be from Beauxbatons with her gorgeous looks. You even persuaded her to look like you and Luna! Genius!" The carrot top says while pointing at Angelique who has no idea what he is talking about. Nevertheless, the teenager continues to laugh it off senseless, tears of amusement coming out of his eyes. He then tries to compose himself, granting himself to take in some oxygen into his lungs, wiping his tears of joy as he did.

**And then without warning, he absentmindedly brings his hand to rest on the surface of the round object.**

"Now tell me Harry, where did you manage to find this confounded thing? And how were you able to hide that woman here for so long? It must have been a drag to d-" Ron pauses, his entertained face looking more strained and uncomfortable, with every passing second. Casually he brings his other hand to tug on his stuck upper limb that continues to stay extended on the orb. Now his easy-going smile disappears, turning into a worried grin. Beads of cold sweat are forming from his forehead as he tries again in vain to pull discreetly himself away from the menacingly glowing sphere beside him.

"You can't get your hand away from that orb, can you?" Blaise points out, folding his arms indulgently. Enjoying the occurring show, to the consequences of Weasley's idiocy.

"Er..no. No I can't." The red head replies, trying to pull him away with another tug before he begins to panic. "Somebody get me out of this!" Ron shouts in desperation, not wanting to be the next victim. But then, recalling what happened with Harry and Luna, he changes his mind: "No! Wait! Women should stay away! All of you witches should just piss off! Get away from here! Shoo!" He rudely tells the ladies, waving at them like they were a bunch of lost animals. The girls in turn, look at him like he is the most idiotic prick in the room to treat them in such a way. Although the man does have a point.

"What about us?" Theodore Nott suggests, pertaining to the men who might be able to help Weasley from his predicament.

"Nobody comes near me! NOBODY! You hear?" Ron replies, getting even more paranoid as the orb start to react from his presence.

"Well, you heard the man. Now if everyone can calmly form a line and exit the room we can-" Hermione is not given the opportunity to finish her instruction, interrupted by the frightened screams of the girls, who are now recklessly making their way towards the exit. "Oh bollocks." Granger describes, before making her way to the growing crowd in a more dignified manner than they are.

If the theory in regards to the large cerulean orb is true, the brunette knows herself well enough to be sure that the girl that Ron would be stuck with cannot be her. Although she did have a crush on her red headed best friend before, it was mere infatuation that died ages ago. There is no way that she and Weasley have that sort of future together. What happened between them is a learning experience, and both of them regarded it as that. Nothing else. She only picked up her pace, in regards for the women, whose frantic actions are getting wilder by each passing second. **For The exit is still closed shut.**

Alarmed with concern for her colleagues, she continues to run towards the overpopulated scene. She then calls on Chang who is trying her best to organize their female classmates in front of the entrance. "Cho! Tell the girls to back off a bit so that we can open the doors!" The woman with curly locks advises the raven haired Asian as loud as she can.

"It's not the girls Hermione! The doors are shut tight! We can't get out of here even if we want to!" Cho Chang replies.

"What do you mean?! Have you tried everything? It's getting too condensed! They won't make it in time!" Granger warns from her location.

"It's useless! It appears that Professor Snape cast a strong and unknown locking spell before he left! Unfortunately, it's not a charm that I am familiar with!" The Ravenclaw explains, much to her disappointment at herself for not knowing such a spell. "It's no use! We're stuck here!" Cho adds to her explanation, before attempting in vain to dispel the charm once again.

"Granger.." Pansy Parkinson, calls out to Hermione, pulling on the gryffindor's long sleeve.

"Not now, Pansy. Let's talk about how stupid Ron is later; it's too hectic to chat." The brunette replies before she continues to assess the situation. "Try harder! Think Chang! You're the Ravenclaw's best! There's got to be a way!" Hermione encourages Cho. The Asian nods to her fellow intellectual before doing what she has been told. Having said what is needed, the Gryffindor girl turns her back from the group of panicking girls to the spacious corners of the room, pondering on how she could get them out of here.

"G-granger!.." The woman with walnut hair tries again to get the fellow brunette's attention, this time holding the woman's arm in a tight grip.

"Hush, Parkinson! I'm busy!" Hermione hissed, not bothering to give Pansy a glance as she looks at her surroundings with a critical eye. She surveys the room to find any possible exits, while doing so; she observes the rest who decide to treat this havoc in a way that may be deemed suspicious. Perhaps whoever got them to this situation is inside the room, enjoying the chaos.

If she doesn't want this to be anymore worse, she has to think of the many possibilities in a very limited time.

Other than the condensed corner that she is in, the rest of the room is quite tranquil in comparison. She searches for another way out, but such a possibility is slim. Since the war happened a year ago, leaving half of Hogwarts in complete ruin, the school have been reconstructed in such a way that is both impervious from the outside and within. The walls are made of the toughest magically resistant granite, and the windows are proofed from breakage of any kind by fine diamond glass. There is no more need for secret chambers or reconstructed cabinets in this room in case of emergency either.

The rest of the people who are not panicking are most of the boys and a few of the girls who she is familiar with. Some of the young men are trying to assist the girls, by bringing over an emptied cabinet they are planning to hit the doors with. The rest of the boys are instructed by their female partners to stay with their babies while they try to get out of the room. The single men who have no responsibility do not look in anyway conniving enough to be the instigator; they even look concerned for the red head's state. Well, except for Draco and Blaise, who are merely enjoying this scene for the fun of it all.

However, Hermione doesn't see how Malfoy or Zabini is involved in this mess. They wouldn't have any benefit for this kind of thing, especially when it involves commitment towards a future wife and child. Theo and Greg aren't much of the villainous strategist types; they haven't taken such a dastardly role in their six years of Hogwarts. Since Harry and Luna are the victims, who were clearly unaware until the orb appeared, it is logical that they are not behind this. Ginny can't be a part of this as well, if she was, then she wouldn't be looking so depressed and confused as she numbly sits on her chair.

"GRANGER!" Pansy insists with a distressed plea, pulling the arm of Hermione in an uncomfortable manner.

"I know that you want to get out of here Pansy, so be quiet while I find a way." Granger patiently explains to the blonde who continues to disturb her.

"I know that, really I do. I-it's just that-" The Slytherin is interrupted by the gryffindor's hand that now covers Parkinson's mouth.

Granger also doesn't see how Lavender would benefit in this situation. Although Brown is excitedly staying close to where Ron is, expecting to be chosen by the orb to be Weasley's wife. And Ron may be an exhibitionist at times, but he still despises anything that has to do with having a responsibility to a child. And let's face it, the Weasley boy isn't the brightest bulb in the lot to make such an orb appearance possible. That only leaves their professor, Snape, but what would he benefit from knowing their spouses? Or that he may or may not deal with next generation of Hogwarts students?

"**FOR MERLIN'S SAKE HERMIONE! LOOK AT ME!"** Parkinson commands. Her tone mixed with anger, haste, and pure utter fear.

"WHAT IS IT PANSY?!" Granger replies, finally looking at her directly.

Hermione's heated glare towards the Slytherin turns into alarm and utter shock, seeing the girl floating steadily in mid air. Pansy Parkinson's feet are off the ground; the one thing that is keeping her from being dragged is Granger's one hand that the blonde is clinging frantically with difficulty. "Hold on Parkinson!" The brunette instructs as she brings both of her hands together to keep the girl from floating away. At first, they were doing alright. But then the orb's liquid-like light wraps itself at Parkinson's waist. They look at each other helplessly, before the blue light drags Pansy away with ease.

"Pansy!" Granger shouts, making the class pause from their reckless movements.

"Help!" Parkinson meaninglessly requests, as she is approaching the orb.

In moments, Pansy joins Ron at the orb, the blonde's face rippling into the surface of the sphere. She doesn't look hurt in any way, but that doesn't mean that she is any less upset towards her predicament. Weasley's jaw drops instantly, finding the other person beside him, also glued to the blue emanating ball of thundering light.

"Oh no..for Godric's balls no..no way in Salazar's hell!" Ron shouts in despair.

"Oh Shut up, you insufferable git! I'm also not as thrilled as you are! No need to put our founders in this mess!" Pansy reacts, not wanting to hear his useless ranting, putting the red head into his place.

"Ron..and Pansy?" Blaise says, looking at the pair with the same astonished features as the others.

"Noooooo!" Lavender shrieks dramatically, on her knees; very upset that she wasn't with Ron, not chosen by the orb.

"Will Parkinson be alright?" Theodore asks Draco, who is also in awe at what is going to happen.

"She'll be fine. But she won't be when she's off that orb to face reality." Draco happily states, thrilled to the bone that even though the ball's predictions are still questionable, at least the blue sphere agrees with him, when it comes to not wanting to marry Parkinson in the near future.

Like what happened with Harry and Luna, Ron and Pansy started to float in Mid-air without their consent after a beaming glow appears. As they did, Pansy's arms are crossed as she broods at her predicament. Ron is much more resistant, kicking and waving his hands as crazily as he could, trying to remove the hold of the orb from his body. In seconds, the couple's movements are now not of their own. Their bodies are trembling uncontrollably, followed by their eyes that are closed without their consent, a white glow glistening at the small gaps of their eye lids. And then, finally, it was over.

As soon as the carrot top is able to feel the wooden ground with his feet, he paces back and forth, muttering in denial. "This..this can't be...what the hell did I saw? What the hell did I friggin saw? Was..that my house? My family?..no..that's not possible..no no no no.." Ron continues to reject, tugging the roots of his orange hair as he deals with the fact that has befallen him.

Pansy however, takes ungracefully sits at the edge of the wooden platform, bringing her forehead to rest on her left hand as she stares into the ground. "Oh..god...Oh god.." She says; feeling like her life already ended in mere minutes.

Seeing as the carrot top's nearest best friend, Harry Potter, is still stricken with his own problems, Seamus Finnegan passes his child to Padma Patil in order to confront Weasley of his situation. With a gentle tap on the red head's shoulders, the freckled brown haired young man with sandy auburn hair is able to get Ron's attention. "What did you saw mate? Is it true then? You saw the future?" Seamus asks Weasley who in turn look at Finnegan like he asked the truest yet horrific idea he has heard in his lifetime. "Yes..Yes I did. It was so clear that I..that even I could not deny it." Ron confides.

With that Lavender Brown screams at the top her voice, infuriated that this is happening to her. She attacks the Weasley boy with her fists, hitting him continuously. "How dare you! How dare you Ron Weasley! How dare you! You cheat bastard! You piece of scum! How dare you lie to me! You told me that we would always be together! You Liar! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" She scolds harshly, in anguish.

"Oh come on now honeykins! I did tell you that. But I -Yeowch!- How should I -Ouff- know what happens in the future! It's not like -Ow!- It's not like wanted this!" Ron tries to explain to his girlfriend.

Just when they thought that this can't get any more ridiculous, the orb bursts itself, the glowing cerulean liquid attacking the room. Flooding the place for a little while, before the living water goes back to where it came from, forming itself back into a sphere. "Parkinson?..Parkinson!" Weasley shouts, finding that the girl he was with previously, disappeared from the ledge of the stage that she was sitting in. Oddly enough, Ron leaves Lavender alone to find Pansy like it was natural to do so. Lavender could only stare in disbelief while his boyfriend searches for a **different **girl amidst the messy blue goo.

"There you are.." Ron sighs, having found Pansy in large globs of the weird water. As he is removing the large portions of goo from the Slytherin girl, he notices that she is not the only one who is trapped in the mucky sludge that decides to quickly go back towards the orb like odd shaped slugs. There are three of them in the bunch, their bodies surfacing as Weasley removes the pile of twitching liquid away. He finds Parkinson first, with a strong grip he pulls her out, making her stand as he brushes off the rest of the water from her body. He didn't care that everyone is watching his strange behaviour.

Harry had to wipe his glasses, to believe that his best friend is helping someone out other than himself.

"Is he actually helping Pansy from her predicament?" Blaise asks.

Potter could only nod.

"Thank you." Pansy tells whoever helped her from her situation, rubbing her eyes of the fluid.

"No problem." Ron replies absentmindedly, wiping his hands of the sticky liquid without looking like he was about to gag. After cleaning themselves up, both of them realize just who exactly they are talking to. Instantaneously they back away from each other, their skin starting to crawl from recalling what they just did and told to each other.

"Y-you better be careful! I can't be around watching over your back!" Weasley boy stupidly adds. "It's not like I wanted your help in the first place!" Parkinson retorts.

Their growing fight is disrupted by a groaning pair behind Pansy, who was lying with the blonde in the melting mush of water.

"Ouch, what happened?" One of the strangers asks the other in a female British accent.

"Don't ask me, how should I know?" The fellow unidentified lady replies in English. Both Ron and Pansy look at each other, before facing the other people who were stuck in that gunk.

There are two girls. Who look like they both share the same age, and face. Twins, in fact. Both of them have long rich red hair with bright blue sparkling eyes that are like that of Weasley. They have such delicate features, with pouty lips. Their heart shaped faces and petite frames are familiar, of Pansy's features. Their movements are almost the same as they stand for themselves, helping each other out with their clothes and hair that still has traces of the sphere's blue goo. After doing so, they look at the crowd staring back at them, with raised ginger brows. And then, they see their parents.

"Mummy, Daddy, is that you?" They both ask Ron and Pansy, who are too speechless to answer back. After some time of observing the older teenagers, the twins smirk at the couple playfully.

"Mummy!" The girls say with enthusiasm as they hug Parkinson shamelessly.

"W-wha?" Pansy could only reply, not knowing how to deal with this situation.

After they gave the disgruntled Slytherin girl a hug, they attack Weasley with the same fierceness as they did with their mother.

"Daddy!" They call the ginger haired young man, who has no choice but to take them into his arms.

"D-daddy?" Ron repeats.

"Mummy and Daddy, don't you recognize us?! It's Remy and Renee!" One of the girls explains.

"Of course they don't recognize us, look! They're a lot younger!" The other points out.

"Oh! You're right!" The twin agrees.

All throughout the reunion, Lavender could only watch with hate as his boyfriend ogles over his daughters. Ron was about to have a nose bleed, dealing with a couple of hot girls who are holding him rather inappropriately, but his daydream is halted when he notices the steely glare that his girlfriend is giving. "Oh um, Lav, this is just..er.." He quickly brings his arms away from the twins.

Before Brown was about to continue with her relentless beating towards the carrot top, even more aggravated when he covers himself by using his daughters as shields, an indigo light form that of the likeness of a large giant octopus tentacle circles around her waist. The angry woman is being carried off towards the orb, taken as another victim. "You're a cheat Ron! A big fat CHEAT!" Lavender continues to shout, not caring that she is being pulled by the sphere against her will. This time, the ball of electric energy is moving slower than usual, since the girl is at a closer range than the others.

Hermione, who is accompanied by the rest of the class, throw spells on the orb to let Brown go. **But their amount of magic did not work. **No matter how intricate their spells could be.

"Well, there goes another one." Blaise simply reacts, casually standing with his hands on his pockets as he watches the girl stick to the orb.

"Who do you gather is next Greg?" He asks the teenager who is inches taller than he is. Greg Goyle who is beside Zabini merely shrugs; ignorant of whom Lavender will be partnered with.

"Um..Blaise?" Draco pertains to his best friend, searching for someone as he asks the Italian a question.

"Yeah?" Zabini replies, looking at Malfoy, curious at what's gotten him a bit concerned.

"Where's Nott?" The blonde young man asks, realizing the fellow slytherin disappeared.

"I'm over here!" Theodore Nott calls out to his friends, waving at them in a worried manner. The orb has taken him by the foot, making him helplessly dangle upside down. He tries to hit the blue light with a torture spell, assuming the thing is alive. But the ball does not react. Theo tries again, this time using a separation spell to at least get him away from the orb. Yet still, the powerful sphere does not waver from its goal to take him. "What can I do?" Nott asks Draco, who tries to get him down with a weight gaining charm but fails to do so.

"Enjoy the ride Old chum!" Malfoy could only tell the boy.

"You have got to be kidding m-" Nott is interrupted by a bolt of lightning. The blue mysterious orb electrocutes the raven haired teen before he could finish, having already arrived at the destination. Both Lavender and Theodore experience seizures as the sphere gives them images that their classmates could only wonder what they are. Their colleagues quietly watch for the process to be over. The students are not as affected as before when it comes to the waves that the orb emanates, the cool ripples of water has some sort of calming effect as they witness Theodore and Lavender come down to earth.

"So? How did it go? Are you bald in the future? Is she still insanely obsessed with the Weasel king?" Draco asks his black haired friend with short semi-curled locks. Nott brings his chin to balance on his fingers as he seriously recalls what he saw while he was convulsing uncontrollably.

"Not bad actually..we were in Paris, admiring the Tower while enjoying a cup of tea. Like a lovey-dovey couple." Theodore answers his blonde friend; not reacting spontaneously as any man would when knowing that he is getting married without consent. Theodore finds the image pleasant and acceptable enough to live with.

Lavender, on the other hand, is not looking as well as her future husband is. She has curled herself into the ball, eyes on her knees, as she grieves over the fact that the guy on the other seat of that coffee table in her vision was not Weasley at all. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I wanted to go with Ronniekins to Paris for our honeymoon -sniff sniff- but instead I go with girly Nott instead!" The woman wails, finding her predicament truly devastating. "Girly, weak looking, fragile Nott! With weird coal black hair that reeks like pomade! Who doesn't look like Ron at all!" The girl continues to sob.

The women look at Brown like she is being unreasonable. Lavender's description can sound like compliments, and yet the girl sees such handsome features like they are imperfection. The boys are not also impressed with her whining, finding Lavender's behaviour to be childish and unnecessary. However, Nott doesn't seem to be offended at all. Choosing to look like his usual positive and optimistic self, not finding his future wife to be irritating. "Huh, funny. I always wanted to live in Paris. It's uncanny how our aspirations are the same, Brown." Theodore points out. While Lavender merely sobs in response.

On cue, the indigo orb liquefies and then releases yet another future offspring to speculate upon. But unlike the past children, the water burst is released like strong current, and yet the teenager did not come out in a reckless manner. Instead the stranger chooses to stand still, letting the molten substance drip down for a while before shaking them off like piles of mud. This time, they can tell that it is a young man with good posture. The teenager steps down elegantly from the orb's pedestal, letting the sphere busily form back to its original state. With poise, he wipes the blue gunk from his face.

Without the water bothering his vision, he coughs out sludge of liquid that was on his throat; and then, he permits himself to breath. As he takes in oxygen, he looks around to find that he is not in the place that he used to be, stuck in a classroom with a bunch of students who have the most outdated uniforms he has ever seen. "Mon dieu! Où l'enfer suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je entouré d'un groupe d'enfants ayant des liens avec d'horribles et non jupes très flatteurs!" The young man expresses with emotion, shaking his head and then massaging his forehead like he is about to get a headache any minute.

"What did he say?" Harry asks the group. Draco stares at the ceiling for a moment in response to the spectacled boy's question.

"The kid said: My god! Where the hell am I? Why am I surrounded with a group of kids with horrible ties and not very flattering skirts?!" Malfoy explains. "He was speaking in French. Seriously Potter, you should brush up with your foreign language. How do you expect to impress the ladies with your limited vocabulary?" The blonde Slytherin advises the Gryffindor, before pushing Nott to confront the teenager. The boy with the scar also brings Lavender to face her own son.

"Mère! Père! Tous les deux vous paraître plus jeune que d'habitude!" The stranger tells the pair; and then shocking everyone in the room as he kisses them on the cheek, even Nott.

"AlphaErm..You are in the wizarding world. This place is Hogwarts; it's a school that is well-known for its outdated clothing. Please speak in English, not a lot of students here know French." Theodore explains to the young man.

"Ou! Are we not ean France? Ae am very soree! Please accept mae apologie messieurs & madams. Ae 'ave a verii strong acksent." The stranger says with a humble bow, before looking at them with a charming grin. "My neme is Romeo Gentian Nott. At list I gut mae nam'e right. Du not worrie. My englaise will be bahteirre ase time passé. It 'as bin ah loung t'ame since Ae 'ave spoken anotherre language." He introduces himself with confidence, so much so that nobody would dare to make fun of his funny way of talking.

He notices that Brown is not paying much attention, choosing to wipe her tears.

"Oh mon cher! Mère! Wai are ou cry'ing?! Please don't cry, you're tears a're precious!" He hands Lavender a handkerchief he keeps in his side pocket.

"T-thanks.." The dirty blonde hesitantly accepts his gesture.

The young Frenchman has semi-curly thick raven hair that is styled in a short and cleaner cut than Nott's that is a little longer and playful. He has inherited light green eyes that are large and animated like those of Lavender's. His face is a perfect combination of both of his parents. He is wearing a loose faded-white long sleeved cotton shirt, the sleeves messily folded above his elbows; He contentedly stands with black jeans and what appear to be, blue flowers on his pocket. His good appealing mannerisms are greatly influenced by Theodore. But his over-the-top reactions are obviously from Lavender.

Unfortunately, they did not have the time to speculate over the new addition to the class. For the orb has decided to light up once again, having decided another couple to reveal themselves. This time, it is the troubled looking red head young lady who continues to ponder on the idea that was given to her. Ginerva Weasley does not realize that the chair that she was sitting on does not exist anymore, and yet she assumes a sitting position, finding her new inanimate seat to be more comfortable than normal. Nonetheless, she continues to be distracted, until she is halfway to reaching the orb.

"Ginny!" Harry shouts, trying to reach up to her, but his arms could not reach the young lady. Having heard her boyfriend's voice, the Weasley girl snaps out of her thoughts and is able to realize her condition. The red head looks down to find that Potter is trying his best to get her down, although she is at least eight feet away from the boy's reach.

"H-harry!" The Weasley girl replies, before attempting to reach out to him. But it is no use. The gap is too wide for them to get in touch with each other. They require someone who has brute force, and is at least above six feet to get Ginny down.

Fretting over their situation at an unreachable distance, Hermione quickly assessed the best person who is able to get the girl down with his height, weight, and raw power. "Goyle! Get her down! Now!" Granger commands to the largest student of their class. Draco and Blaise look at the girl, finding the Gryffindor to be completely out of character. They could not believe their ears. The woman rudely requests their fellow Slytherin to do such a task without hesitation. If Malfoy was not so defensive when it comes to his allies, he would find her authoritative tone to be quite impressive.

"Who do you think you are to order us arou-" The Slytherin platinum blonde was about to protest. But his big thug of a friend has already started to move, acting on the brunette woman's request. In the end, Gregory Goyle is quite an obedient person, just as so long as whoever orders him around is someone he respects. Somehow, the large giant of seven feet in height accepts the task without delay, taking only a few steps and then an effortless jump. Greg reaches Ginny successfully, taking her into his arms.

"Did Goyle obeyed, Hermione? Just like he would, with you?" Blaise asks Draco.

"Well snog me senseless. The big oaf did." Malfoy replies, accepting his dark friend's point. But just in case, he blinks a couple of times to prove that what he is witnessing is real. When he did, there they are, still suspended in air. _**'Wait a second..why are they still suspended in air?..Why aren't they coming down yet?'**_ Draco reflects, realizing that there is a big unforeseen flaw on Granger's plan. Possibly thinking the same, Slytherin's smartest senior student and Gryffindor's smartest senior student glance at each other for affirmation. Seeing their faces that deduct the same theory, they find the answer.

"I-it..it can't be..it just can't!" Ron expresses, watching his sister in disbelief.

"Yes Weasley..I'm afraid it is." Blaise affirms solemnly to the ginger head, as he accompanies the students in looking above their heads.

"Greg never seemed to be interested in girls..he thought they were to fragile and complicated..to think that he's actually married..and to a Weasley no less! A WEASLEY!" Draco rants loudly.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!" The Weasley brother questions, but brushes Malfoy's notion off. Ron notices that his best friend requires sympathy, for Potter is looking lost with the truth.

Although Goyle is at least twice the weight of Ginny, the large young man is unable to bring both of them back down, to the safety of the hardwood floors. Instead, Greg can only look around helplessly at his surroundings, trying to find a way out of the orb's grasp. But like the others, he finds himself to be defenceless. When the cerulean sphere's moving light has taken a hold of him around his shoulders and arms, he could not even retaliate. The power of the frightening ball of energy is much stronger than he is. Greg and Ginny have no choice but to be consumed by the surface of the glowing calamity.

Just like the others, they are hit with surges of lightning, and then brought back down on their own feet to face the harsh reality. Standing individually from each other, on the opposite sides of the churning orb, Gregory and Ginny make their way on the middle of the cursed indigo radiant sphere. At first, both of them were too stunned to speak. Choosing to look at the ground instead of each other for some time, but with encouragement by the awakening spark of the machine next to them, they look at each other's reactions. Goyle is not a man of words nor sporadic emotion, so his expression is limited.

Ginny however, is looking like she is about to break any second. Greg, noticing this, consoles her the best way that he can. The large Slytherin young man brings his big callous hand to rest on the girl's small shoulder, permitting a worried wrinkle to form slightly on his wide forehead. The Weasley girl, in turn, looks at him with a distressed face. She begins to tremble uncontrollably, before permitting herself to shed tears in front of the class. Hermione could only bring her hands to her mouth, feeling sorry for her close friend, who is forced to deal with this possibility in such an abrupt manner.

The blast of the orb's bluish almost neon water is relentless, the strong waves filling the room of the moving liquid once again. Knowing that they are going to be directly affected by the current, Goyle is able to cover Ginny from the strong surging liquid of the orb, protecting the woman from getting hurt due to the fast movement of the water. Still, the couple tumbled down from the stage, but at least Greg acts as a cushion when they fell. With the help of their classmates, they are able to stand as they face the consequence of being taken by the mysterious sphere, other than the vision that they saw.

A well-built young man fearlessly leaps out of the melting sphere. Surprising the crowd by the dagger that he dangerously grips with his hand, defending himself from whatever and wherever he has arrived in. His threatening posture however, relaxes when he finds that he just surrounded by a bunch of ordinary students who look more like the hunted than the hunter. He awkwardly, but still hesitantly, keeps his knife on his side pocket; looking at the audience warily as he did. Concluding that no one is attacking him, he searches through the sea of faces, looking for someone familiar.

Unlike the rest of the teenaged offspring, this adolescent is much bigger in comparison. He is even more mature, with a rough face that looks like it is in need of a good shave. He has thick orange hair that is a bit layered with side swept bangs that almost covers his eyes. His eyes are fierce with cobalt blue irises. His hair and eyes are thusly from the Weasley line, but the features are more prominent and are of denser colours. His serious mouth and the rest of his body are therefore predictably from Goyle. As soon as the boy recognized his parents, he pursues them immediately without any hesitance.

"Om någon av er kommer närmare, blir det ingen nåd!" The menacing young man warns the students, who in turn, back away from him and his parents. He notices that the people have distanced themselves from him; however, he realizes that they look confused and are in fear in regards to his presence. He reduces his threatening posture, leaning enough to question his father and mother from behind. "Mahm, Phap..Wut is goin' on? Where are we? Am I back in Ireland or did ye-" Ginny's son is cut off by Greg's hand that covers the boy's mouth, keeping the intruder from speaking any further.

"What language was that boy using?" Cho asks Granger.

"Swedish, I think. I heard Viktor Krum conversed to his colleagues in that manner." Hermione explains. "However, his version of English just seconds ago before he was interrupted by Greg..has an Irish accent.." Granger adds, finding the boy's language capacity to be odd, especially when Gregory disrupts the teen before his accent is revealed.

"Irish accent? I didn't hear him clearly.." Chang confirms.

It seems Goyle has successfully covered the fact that his son has a strong Irish accent. _**'But why does Greg have to hide that fact?'**_ Granger ponders.

"Mmffhmmpf! Mhmph!" The large red head kid mumbles, struggling from his father's hold. Goyle then speaks to the teen, their conversation not heard by the people, the intimidating thug calms down almost instantly. Greg releases his grasp of his son, much to the dismay of the class who step away from them even more. However, the boy seems to have changed his attitude towards the group. He surveys the class with an apologetic look, before giving a bow, leaving such a scary introduction of himself as that. He does not utter another word, but instead quietly goes to his mother's side.

"Have you noticed that the orb has been following a steady pattern?" Draco asks his best friend, wanting affirmation of his own theory.

"Yes..it appears that the blue sphere has been choosing only those who have not been processed by the fertility orb for some reason." Zabini deliberates, agreeing with Malfoy's assumption.

"If that's true..then that would mean..that you and I are the only ones who were not chosen by the orb." The Slytherin blonde points out.

"Well, that's pretty understandable. I mean, both of us plan to be playboys for the rest of our lives." Blaise reminds his childhood friend proudly.

"I guess you're right." Draco happily agrees, but his relieved smile turns into a frown when he lowered his eyes, noticing something different of Zabini's appearance. "Oh..I guess you're wrong. Looks like I'll be the only bachelor uncle in our clique. Well, that's unfortunate." The young man with silver eyes expresses.

"Unfortunate? What do you mean?" Blaise asks his fellow Slytherin. Malfoy, in turn, points at the dark skinned man's feet that are gravitating off the ground. "How unfortunate indeed." Zabini illustrates his pitiful fortune, before being dragged against his will, while his friend could only watch.

Shortly after Blaise Zabini is taken, a girl soars over Draco's head, a woman that the Italian is very familiar with. "He's not going to like this.." The young man with grey eyes proclaims with a smirk.

"Ouch.." Cho describes, having arrived at the cerulean orb's side in an unforeseen manner. Seeing the Asian at the other side of the sphere, made the man beside her, jerk away from the orb out of habit. But since he is unable to do so, he could only face the girl with dread.

"No way..I'm married to Chang?! No..that's just not possible! How could my future self stoop so low!? This is insane! Preposterous!" Blaise states impolitely, in denial. Chang merely rolls her eyes at his comment, before she miserably rests her forehead on the cool surface of the ball, quietly grieving over her own ruined future.

After the fireworks display and sparking spasms of bodily functions, the process is completed. The couple did not even bother to be in a dazed state like the others were when they regained composure on the hardwood floors. They instead acted on their own despair first and foremost; separate from each other, not even bothering to give their partner a glance or a word.

"How could this happen? Perhaps I was just playing around with her..but if that is the case, I should have at least used a condom!" Zabini reacts unreasonably.

"My parents would never have accepted this!" Chang denies furiously as well.

Having said their personal woes, they turn to glare at each other with hate; and then walking hastily, to meet up at the middle of the stage, at the front of the sphere. Since Blaise is already only inches away from her, Cho loudly slaps Zabini on the face, her violence heard throughout the room. The dark Slytherin cusses, feeling his swelling cheek, before confronting the black haired woman:

"What the hell was that for?!" Blaise demands.

"Do you have any idea, what you have gotten us into? Do you?!" The Asian scolds.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who got pregnant here! It's partially your fault!" Zabini replies.

Throughout their bickering, they did not sense the noise of splashing waves, nor the feeling of cold water on their ankles. As they continue to fight, they did not even realize that their kid has already arrived, standing in the middle of their heated conversation, and looking rather unimpressed as they continue to ignore his presence. He watches them lazily with almond eyes, letting out a noisy sigh in attempt to get their attention. Seeing as this is going nowhere, he separates the couple who look like they are about to eat each other's faces, with long arms; and then, purposely stands between them.

The young man has long limbs, very thin and is fairly tall. He has rather peculiar skin; not tanned, nor dark, or white. He has an olive colour that stands out, and yet this feature is quite pleasant to the eyes. He has coal black coarse hair from Blaise, which is styled into long dreads and then messily tied into a ponytail. His slanted eyes and thick brows somehow form an irritated look, but other than that fact, the rest of his long face is quite hard to read. This sort of almost emotionless façade must be influenced by Cho. But unlike his mother's soft impression, he looks rather cold and stricter than she is.

"Ma! Pa! Will both of you give it a rest already! Nǐ shénme shíhou yào chōngdāng nǐ de niánlíng? Yīcì zài nǐ de shēngmìng!" The angry foreigner scolds his parents openly.

Cho gasps, having understood what the adolescent said completely. "I beg your pardon!" Chang demands, bringing her hands to rest on her waist, affected by what her son just told them.

"Chinese! He's speaking Chinese! Why is he speaking Chinese? Don't just stand there woman! Tell me what that brat told us!" Blaise questions the Ravenclaw beside him, rudely hitting her on the back with his hand in order to get her attention.

"He said that we should act our own age for once in our lives." Cho replies.

"Chinese! Greek almighty gods! CHINESE!" Zabini raves, ignoring what Chang explained to him, focusing on the reality that his apparent son is speaking Chinese like it is normal to do so. "Qual è il tuo nome?" Blaise says in Italian to the adolescent, asking what the name of his son is. The boy looks at Blaise like his father was speaking in gibberish. In return, his father, Zabini groans miserably from such a discouraging reply. "It's bad enough that I have a kid, but a son who doesn't know his Italian heritage?! This is your entire fault Chang!" The Slytherin blames loudly.

The long haired asian glares Zabini a warning, before dealing with the stranger before them. "Hūlüè wǒ pángbiān de báichī. Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì?" Cho asks the boy with concern, repeating what Blaise asked, but this time in Chinese, while advising that the young man should just ignore the idiotic insensitive man beside her.

"My..my name is Zen." Her son replies with a confused look, in an Asian Accent that is prone to unnecessary pausing and conjoined words.

"Why did you have to ask him in your language? He obviously understands simple English." Zabini points out.

Chang did not bother to explain why, avoiding his question.

"Zen?..What kind of crazy Asian hippie name is that?" Blaise continues to comment, before sitting himself down on his chair, tired of this matter.

"Haha..this just keeps on getting better and better!" Draco Malfoy expresses with a fit of laughter, joining his best friend by sitting on the chair beside him.

"I wouldn't be in such a laughing mood if I were you.." Zabini warns, massaging the sides of his head due to a growing migraine.

"Why not? It has been quite entertaining so far.." The platinum blonde reasons, snickering as he did.

"The orb got everyone else but you Malfoy, you're next." Blaise explains.

"What do you mean?" Draco asks, containing much of his enthusiasm.

"Remember what we were talking about? About the seemingly constant pattern the orb is following? The annoying ball has only been choosing those who did not go through the greenish fertility orb. Me being chosen by that blue monstrosity, affirms that pattern. Which means.." Blaise didn't bother to continue his explanation, seeing that he didn't have to anymore.

**Because the blue orb started to light up once again. Signalling the final judgement that shall be cursed among them.**

Looking directly at the blue light that is reaching out to him with widened eyes and constricted pupils. Draco can only sit down numbly, his hands gripping the arm rest of his chair as he awaits impact. "Why in Ravenclaw's limbo is this happening?! If this annoying blue blob thing is following the pattern, I should be the only one who isn't chosen! There are no women left! Everyone else is taken!" Draco questions, wincing as the orb's light touches his body.

"You're forgetting one girl Draco!" Zabini bellows to his Slytherin colleague, amidst the surging noises of electricity.

"Who?" The platinum blonde young man asks.

"Granger!" His best friend answers.

"What? Speak louder Blaise! I can't hear you!" Malfoy demands, getting a bit deaf with each passing second, due to the sphere's destructive actions.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" Blaise informs him as loud as he could, since their surrounding a growing more and more chaotic.

Hearing that name, made the boy instantly perspire beads of sweat on his forehead. Purple and red nerves started to show on the sides of his head as well. And even his normally eloquent eyes look strained with blood roots. He looks like he is about to have a heart attack, or at least and aneurism.

"Gr..granger?" The poor young man repeats, looking more and more disgruntled. Unfortunately he does not have any more time to think of a way out of the situation, for the sphere's hand surrounds him, initiating him as a goner. Seeing his end, he observes helplessly as the light targets the brunette.

"Shit. This wretched life." Malfoy states, before allowing the indigo blue orb of cerulean wrath to drag him; without his, or Hermione's consent.

.

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Avrille Nordlicht: **You're probably wondering why Draco and Hermoine's kid did not show up. And for that, I apologize. I'm weally sowwy! ;D Sadly, if I did finish this chapter with the introduction of Malfoy and Granger's son, I would be exceeding the word limit that I have given for myself in order to prevent exceedingly long chapters!

**.**

**.**

Beta Reader: Mrs. Stockwell/February 07, 2013/Review ergo Inspiration

**.**


	4. Meet the Children

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise or anything related of the sort. This is just an indie script that is made by a mental patient.

.

.

"**Meet the Children" **

.

.

To Hermione Granger, life has been planned to the finest detail. She wanted to enjoy her last year in Hogwarts immensely with her colleagues, make up the time that they had lost from fighting Voldemort all throughout their school life. She would love to know more about her two best friends. About how Harry's secret of never liking the taste of chocolate, due to a traumatic experience he had with his cousin Dudley; or learning the reason that Ron repeatedly blows his bangs out of habit due to frustration or boredom. She desperately wants to have more girl talk with her girls like Ginny, whom she enjoys talking to about feminine things.

She has been seriously pondering about travelling the muggle world as soon as she graduates. And then, when she is sick and tired of travelling, she would go back to London to take the last of her belongings from their family house. Having packed all that she could carry, she wanted to say her somewhat last farewell to her parents. She would purchase and plant the finest sunflowers for her mother's grave. For her father, she will sip his Romane Conti wine that he had been saving for her future wedding, and then generously pour the rest of the expensive vintage liquor on his gravestone. She would grieve over her parents properly.

And then, the brunette surmises studying Paranormal Forensic Anthropology at Stallionrash University where she is sure her career and long time friends would both be present. Having finished her degree, she will become a Researcher and Investigator to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She figures that she might find her husband at around that period. Perhaps children. If a lovely family is not possible, she would contentedly label herself as the bachelorette aunt for Harry and Ron's kids. When she retires, she wants to open her own bookshop and perhaps publish her own book if fate permits her to do so.

But in one moment, fate permits nothing of that sort. In fact, right now fate betrays her.

As soon as she felt that blue shivering cold hold on her ankle, her dreams and aspirations all disappear.

And nothing is left. Nothing except for fear, fear for the unknown.

What makes her situation worst is that she has to face the unknown with no other than Draco Malfoy.

.

.

**Gryffindor Wing 3: Eagle's Eye**/**Classroom 1256: Parenting Class 101**/**4:30 PM**

"Hermione!" Cho Chang shouts helplessly, still crowded by the women in front of her, she could not be much of help for the floating brunette.

The Gryffindor is out of options, seeing as they have done everything that they could with the previous cases that they had witnessed. There was no stopping the wrath that has been sentenced to Granger. However, this reality did not stop the girl from panicking like any other student who went through the traumatizing ordeal. When her feet are no longer on the stone ground, her breathing becomes more rapid. Her forehead breaks out into a cold sweat, her lips trembling in horror. Other than hyperventilating, her vision starts to blur from her twitching eye. Yes, it's official. Judging from her symptoms, Hermione Granger is very very anxious.

She could only bite her lip to keep her from screaming frantically as she is pulled towards the indigo orb. She is being dragged like a rag doll towards her intended destination.

The reactions of her classmates are more astounding towards her than with the other victims, gazing from below with gaped mouths and disbelieving eyes. They do not utter a word or make a step; except for Hermione's close colleagues from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley try their best to get a hold of her, stumbling on a few chairs and tables as they try to catch up with the orb's pull. Still, they are unable to bring her down. Pansy Parkinson is fuming, but stays where she stands with her arms crossed. Blaise Zabini exacts revenge by laughing and shaking his head due to the circumstances of his blonde friend.

"Enjoy the ride, Old Chum!" Theodore Nott teasingly shouts to the young man, who is already stuck with the blue glowing sphere, his hands in the shape of a cone around his mouth to amplify his words further.

With the last of his independent strength, Draco Malfoy gives his raven haired bunkmate a raised middle finger, before his hand is forcefully brought back to the surface of the cerulean ball of wrath.

The brooding silver eyed young man could only scowl when the girl with dark chocolate curls finally joins him in writhing helplessly at the orb's grasp.

The indigo sphere then flickers, separating the two students from its body, only to let them hang on mid air.

For a few seconds, everything is quiet. The crowd stand still as they anticipate the next step to this crazy unforeseen misfortune. Even the orb's churning is muted as the light within it start to spasm.

And then, it happens. Just like that.

.

.

**The Cerulean Indigo Blue Orb of Fate: The Future Realm: Hermione and Draco/ Time is unknown yet possibly Infinite**

Hermione felt like very cold water invade every single vein in her body. At first, she thought that she was about to die, feeling so rigid and out of breath as she is being shocked by the waves of light before her. She is a bit relieved that she is not being supported by gravity, because if she was, she would have aching bruises from fidgeting and tossing herself all over the room. Her head is being raised without her consent, she looks up to what appears to be even more bursts of light. The orb's radiation does not hurt her eyes, appealing her. She soon weans from her conscience, to hang above the crowd with a very blank and peaceful look on her face.

Draco is just as silent. The light that he sees with his enchanted eyes makes him feel soothed and out of harm. He begins to see an array of tunnels surrounding the shimmering light. It is like he is going through caves that are under water. He swims fast, shifting through the caverns in mere seconds. Swimming quickly like a fish, he darts through the barren channels, bubbles drifting as he goes. The light before him only grows stronger as he nears. He does not feel fear or hatred; he feels security by looking constantly at the light. He searches for it, craving it, hoping that the shadows behind him will not make it disappear. He follows the light.

Granger thirsts for the blue shimmering rays, wanting to be closer to the light as much as she can. And yet she could not touch it or be on its side. In fact, the light appears to be weakening as she draws near. The shadows are catching up to them. The darkness seems to make her wish unattainable. She kicks with her legs, harder and harder. With her arms, she cuts through the water erratically. The cave is getting narrower, and soon she realizes that she is losing air to breathe. She has forgotten to breathe entirely. She does not know how long she has been underwater, but her lungs are on fire. She has to reach the light. She needs to.

Malfoy could not comprehend the urgency that he feels. The light is even more important to him than searching for an outlet that would lead to much needed oxygen. The blue rays are even more important to him than his life. He does not understand why he feels like drowning in the first place. He does not really care. All he knows, and wants, it to get to the light. If He could get to where the light is, he knows that he will be fine. Everything will be alright as soon as he is close to the light. Everything will make sense as long as he is at the proximity of energy that the orb expels. With a thrust of his heel and an outstretched hand, he reaches for it.

Finally Hermione is able to reach it. Finally she touches the light of the sphere. In an instant, the darkness is gone. The tunnel disperses, and the water soon dissipates. She is left gasping gratefully for air, with the light beside her. The light is making her surroundings disappear. She watches as the last of the bubbles pop out of the background, leaving her alone with the light. Without the cave and the heavy pull of water, she is left disoriented. She pulls her hand away from the light, only to be curious with it once again. Her urge to cling to the light of the orb is strong. And she does not resist it. With her fingers, she keeps the light's existence.

It is strange for Draco to be so infatuated over a person, much less over something inanimate. And yet, he would rather hold on to the blue rays than to do anything else. As he keeps his hand on the sphere, the surface begins to crack and shatter into pieces, much to his dismay. He watches as the light enraptures from its cage, the rays of blue spreading all around him. The light is much stronger now, and with the pieces of the orb stripped away, the rays are now blinding him. He does not quiver from the overwhelming energy before him. He welcomes the cerulean wrath; the light envelopes him in its glow, eating him alive with its presence.

Granger finds herself in a completely different situation after the light consumed her. This time she is in a setting that is worldly and familiar; like she is back to reality, and yet not so. There is something very odd about the place that she currently exists. For one, she feels like she is in a dream, or recalling a memory. But she is certain that she has never been in this particular environment. Her assumptions are authenticated, having realized that she is still floating in mid air, looking down at the scenery before her. The brunette is confident of her deduction, having noticed that Draco is included in this odd vision of hers. Much to her surprise.

Malfoy was a little perturbed to find Hermione floating beside her. If this is truly a dream, then this should be one of his nightmares. But the environment that he is now in does not seem ghastly at all. And honestly, the brunette was never in any of his night terrors. This would mean that he is either looking at a memory or a vision, seeing as he is looking around at such a height. He does not mind that the brunette Gryffindor is sharing the ceiling with him. He's just relieved that he is not following that annoying indigo light of the orb like a blind mindless moth. The setting that he is now is much more appealing, especially since all seems clear and saner.

Hermione finds herself in a white spacious room, vibrant due to the morning light that is coming from the other side of large framed windows and a small veranda that modestly carries two wooden chairs and a table. A gentle breeze plays with the ivory curtains, letting the translucent fabric dance freely. She notices a loft couch on the side with an accommodating lamp for heavy reading. She smells the familiar scent of aging paper. She smiles out of excitement, seeing books outline almost every corner of the room. From a glance, she could tell that they are manuscripts that she is yet to devour. She finds herself very comfortable. And she knows why.

This is her room; the ideal perfect room that she would want to have, if she is able to do so. A place of her own, when she graduates from Hogwarts; or at least when she is able to afford a place such as this.

Draco could not begin to fathom his disdain to finding books all over the room. It is rather ridiculous to find that the endless compilations of paper cover the space, more than the other furniture that it encompasses. Despite the accumulation of texts, he still finds the loft to be inviting, open, and very neat. Fresh and Clean. He loves that combination. A reader himself, the idea of books sprawled at the polished wooden oak floors, is rather artistic actually; just as long as the manuscripts are organized enough to provide leg room. He even appreciates the tall windows and terrace. He has to admit that whoever lives here has rather good taste.

**But is the dimension that they are in truly more close to reality? And if it is, would they actually accept it?**

Having familiarized themselves with their surroundings, they come upon a crucial detail in the situation that they are in. A very strange and shocking detail.

Right below them, in the centre of the room is a pair of people that they are both familiar with. Absentmindedly, they confirm their own existence.

Draco inspects his arms and legs, affirming himself that he reside in his actual body, and that the other man before him is a completely different character.

Hermione touches her face with erratic hands, her fingers trembling. She proclaims herself sane to know the woman below her is not her actual self.

And yet, they know. They know that they are that couple, who is currently comfortable lying next to each other on that bed. They just look a little different.

Witnessing the two people below them, Malfoy and Granger look at each other with gaped mouths and anxious eyes. They silently agree to a possible conclusion: **They are having a vision of the future.**

The woman appears to be asleep, sheets of their large bed messily covering only half of her torso. Unlike Granger, she has a more womanly touch, more fragile and exposed. For one, her limbs have grown completely, much thinner and slender than she is now. Her older self wears a loose baggy pair of pyjamas, not bothering to use more fitting clothing. Her hair is much longer than Hermione's, and denser in colour. Rich copper hair form circles around her head, a bang straying on her contented expression. Compared to Hermione's athletically tanned and full visage, the lady's face is long and soft, with prominent cheek bones and long lashes.

The man is awake, he chooses to be. Without a blanket to cover him, he can be seen wearing what appears to be working clothes instead of night wear. This suggests that he just arrived in the premises. Contrast to Malfoy, his extremities is stretched and lean. Draco is glad to find his hours of playing Quidditch did not go to waste, that his body is toned and kept in proper condition. And his hair is still as blond as ever, but encompassing a much lighter shade. He also notices that his older self has faint wrinkles on his forehead. Aging does not bother him much. But what really bothers him is that charmed glint on the older person's eyes.

His warm silver eyes happily tracing the contours of the person next to him. Although the much older man is currently making a very odd expression that Draco is yet to decipher, he could tell that the bloke is truly him due to the traces of his signature smirk on that more than necessary grin. Malfoy does not approve of the individual showing too much of his emotions. He does not approve that he is exposing himself so immensely towards a woman. He never shows his real feelings towards another, not to his parents or his closest friends. To be so overwhelmed over one person, is new to him. He watches the couple, silently disturbed.

Her conscience could not will her to understand how and why she is seeing such things. Hermione never thought that such an idea is possible. Whether or not she believes, there they are, together without any animosity but affection. Looking at herself, Granger does not recall the last time that she looks so at peace. The older lady sleeps soundly, her chest rising and falling back at a slow motion. Her body shifts to her side, not towards the open windows, but facing the other side of the room; sleeping beside the man before her without rejection or hesitation. Words cannot express the perplexity and unfamiliarity that she is feeling.

It is appalling to actually consider the idea, or the fact that they are hovering over such an odd and uncanny ordeal. But there they are, looking at the older versions of themselves.

The mature blonde man draws himself closer to the brunette lying next to him; with his long fingers he combs her hair, and then rests his palm on her cheek. His actions awaken the woman, without opening her eyes; she welcomes him with a lazy smile. Only when he kisses her forehead that she bothers to properly look at the person due to his caress. Hermione looks at him with compassionate hazel coloured irises, Draco looks at her with unguarded liquid silver rimmed pupils. She gives him a small peck on the lips, before making herself comfortable on his chest. He in turn chuckles softly, enveloping her in his arms, letting the lady hear his heart.

The younger Malfoy and Granger pair could only cringe in response as they continue to question the scene from above. Draco feels like he will puke his lunch out any minute, he averts his critical glare from his older self to avoid being nauseated. Hermione brings her hand to cover her mouth, astonished at the woman's actions. With blushing cheeks, she looks away as well. But soon brings her gaze back at the couple, along with Malfoy; feeling rather foolish that they would respect the privacy of these strangers, when they are actually the people themselves. It doesn't seem like they can see their younger selves in the room anyway. For shame.

The couple in front of them are old enough for Draco and Hermione to know that they are individuals from another time. Yet young enough to make the assumption that such circumstances will be exact in a decade.

A decade or two. Perhaps less. They do not know. But knowing that they will be in this sort of relationship is making their fears grow far more rampant.

Draco and Hermione are not given any more time to ponder over their predicament in the near future. The shadows have reappeared again, enveloping the room quickly like the night, dissipating the vision that they are in. Soon they are being pulled away by a supernatural force; the distance between them and their older selves is dramatically getting greater by the second. They are not able to extend their stay any longer. They look at each other for a second, before quickly taking one last glimpse of the lovers who are disappearing from their perspective. Their older selves look so serene, so in love. And that thought, will truly haunt them.

In a moment, they are sent back to the depths of the water. They observe as the light that they were drawn with strays farther and farther away as they are being lead deeper and deeper into the darkness. They pass through bubbles as they went, holding their breath as much as they can for as long as the shadows hold them tightly on their ankles. Soon they close their irritated eyes that are kept open for too long in the midst of liquid. And at the point that they are about to lose consciousness, their veins are again bombarded by the feel of freezing water. Their bodies start to tremble, their lungs permitting oxygen. And then, they awaken.

.

.

**Gryffindor Wing 3: Eagle's Eye**/**Classroom 1256: Parenting Class 101**/**4:35 PM**

Their eyes shot open as soon as the electric shock dispersed. They find themselves still afloat, the orb surging just below them. They hear the shouts of concern from their fellow students, who are at the background. The compilation of voices, overlapping together, makes a noisy crowd. Draco surveys his surroundings, grateful to find himself back at the confines of the classroom; he wishes that his colleagues would stop their fussing. He would rather confront this problem with less deafening concerns that come from their mouths. He needs to think rationally, and their irrational reactions right now is not really encouraging a concrete idea.

The two affected students slowly make their way back to the wooden floors of the stage. They wobbled for a bit, feeling like they have not been in stable ground for a long time. Hermione feels like she is about to have a migraine due to the overwhelming knowledge that she has been given, she does not need any more unnecessary banter from the people that are soon to surround them. With outstretched hands, she wills her classmates to give them some room to regain their strength and their sanity. She permits Ron to pass her a chair to sit on, while her blonde counterpart would rather keep himself standing with the support of a table.

Malfoy could not understand why everyone in the class is speaking at the same time. They were not this loud when the others were being affected by the orb. Perhaps it is because they are the pair that no one would even consider as possible. Or probably it is because they are the last pair to have dealt with the annoying blue ball that he would like to break into pieces. But Draco does not act kindly if his focus is being tampered, he kicks a couple of chairs recklessly for them to shut up, but also to release the frustration that he has for knowing that he actually saw his future that he has no idea what to do about. He cannot stand his ordeal right now.

"Load of nonsense that giant piece of shit is. Load of FUCKING NONSENSE." Draco openly curses, not caring that some of his classmates are silently looking at him with fear.

"Malfoy, please. Calm down." Hermione tries to reason with him, grateful to rest on a chair as she massages the side of her forehead to temporarily relieve herself from her growing migraine.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Don't expect me to be listening to you Granger just because you think you have a hold on me. Don't tell me to calm down!" The angry venting blonde teenager shoves one of the bystanders out of his way in order to properly confront the brunette Gryffindor. "I should have done better with my life than to be a foolish captivated git that I saw back there. That wasn't me. And that will never be me! Whatever that stupid shite orb predicted will not happen. I will NOT be reduced to such a low life! I cannot afford to waste my time that way!" The Slytherin continues to protest.

"What? And you think I don't feel the same way? I had plans with my life too. Prior to this..this whatever this is! I don't need this ridiculous notion to further confuse my ambitions!" Granger projects, using her hands momentarily to further intensify her point with actions. "But that vision we saw is so vivid and..and strong. I am afraid that it truly is an authentic prediction. It is hard to question." The girl with hazel eyes explains.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ALRIGHT? I don't give a shit if it was real or not. That was not us. She wasn't you and He wasn't me. We are not together, and we never will be!" Malfoy hysterically points out.

Hermione stands abruptly from where she sat to stomp unto the direction of the moody blonde in order for a closer confrontation. "I don't want this either as much as you. To even consider living with a prick like you who can't handle bad news with a bit of control is unacceptable! Being in love with a spoiled brat such as you is beyond me. So quit scolding your thoughts since both of us feel the same way." She tells him directly.

"Like I said, I don't give a damn. And I don't give a damn about you either Granger. Your false accusations towards me are useless. You're nothing but a mudblood who can't keep herself from sticking her filthy nose into other people's business!" Draco tells her venomously, without a tremor in his voice. He then turns around, in attempt to destroy more of the classroom furniture. But before he could do so, Harry and Ron decide to intervene. The two young Gryffindor men stand before him, their body tense, controlling much of their anger that has been boiling up ever since the orb decided to pick him as Hermione's future husband.

They look at the blonde with furious glares, not impressed at the Slytherin's words and other unnecessary behaviour. But most of all, for the hurtful description that he has been given to their girl best friend.

"That's going over the line Malfoy. We get that you're upset, but you don't have to use those words to Hermione." Potter advises their obnoxious blond classmates with his arms crossed.

"You better be thankful that you're involved with 'Mione in all of this. Because if you aren't, my fist should have rested on your face before you could even utter a word." Ron threatens while clenching teeth.

"Hah...hahahah! That's rich. Let's see if you could even aim well enough to throw a decent punch Weasley. Your family line is not known as people with precision." Draco taunts fearlessly with an evil grin.

Before Ron could even touch the blonde, Granger steps into the middle of their growing fight, courageously keeping her stand.

"I understand that Draco is being unreasonable right now. But he is not himself. And so am I. If you haven't realized, I am also at fault here." Hermione points out with a soothing voice, letting the boys hide their fists and regain their composure. "It's alright; I'll take it from here. Thanks." Granger tells her best friends with a smile. Harry nods in return, patting Ron on the shoulder to encourage surrender. Weasley grudgingly follows.

The Gryffindor brunette let out a calming sigh, before turning to face the rude blonde, looking at him in the eye without being overwhelmed. "Malfoy, it seems I owe you an apology." She announces.

Their classmates murmur in response, knowing that her statement is quite questionable. Of course, she did insult him first, by mentioning that he is a spoiled bratty prick who cannot handle a little pressure. But he really does deserve what she described him to be. And yet, she did labelled him out of context, she barely knows the person so she does not really have the right to insult him in that sort of manner.

Draco raises his brow at what she told him, his amused grin is more obvious now. He folds his arms and raises his chin, enjoying the power that is given to him by his arch enemy. "Apology accepted." He answers.

"Thank you." Hermione gestures, relieved he is being proper by accepting her apology. But her contented smile is strained after a few minutes, knowing that there is something incomplete of his sentiment. She coughs, making the silent pause more obvious. The dense Slytherin continues with his accomplished stature, pleased that he is able to humble the dignity of the lady before him.

"I think you're missing something." The girl with copper hair points out bluntly, now taking her turn to cross her arms, tapping her foot on the wooden floors.

"And what would that be Granger?" The blonde asks, pretending not to know what she is talking about.

"Your apology Malfoy. You have to apologize as well, since what you told me is also unacceptable." Hermione explains, her patience running out.

"I don't know what you mean Granger. I simply told you facts about yourself. You should actually be flattered. I don't need to apologize." Draco tells her, brushing off her request, and walking away.

With an outraged growl, Hermione loses her controlled composure, she goes after the blonde. In a rage, she grabs Malfoy by the shoulder and forces him to look at her way.

"I get that I was prejudiced. But you have some nerve to think that you do not need to apologize for what you told me!" The brunette demands.

Draco swipes her grip on his shoulder, looking at her like she did the most atrocious action against him. "How dare you touch me with your muggle filth! Do that again and I swear by Salazar I'll cut off your hand!" He tells her angrily, wanting to ignite another round of scolding at each other, nevertheless the mutual agreement that they had only seconds ago.

Before Malfoy could land a hand on her, and before Hermione could utter a nasty curse, their friends decide to intervene; knowing that it is appropriate to do so. Blaise pushes Draco to the side, while Ginny pulls Granger a good distance away. "That's enough. The both of you have bigger concerns than fighting each other!" Pansy Parkinson advises, not seemingly affected by the fact that Hermione may be destined with Draco.

"And what concerns would be far greater than teaching Granger a lesson?" The blonde questions, his glare concentrated on the fuming Gryffindor.

**And so, the indigo orb answers for him.**

A great splash. A great blue splash of epic proportions. Luminous cerulean liquid bombards the class, splashing directly at the couple who were bickering only minutes ago, before landing on the floor to swell above the waist of the crowd. As the rest of the people wallow frantically amidst the goo, the friends of Malfoy and Granger decide to find the missing blonde man and brunette woman. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are able to raise Hermione from the depths of the makeshift pool that is their classroom. Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle support Draco by the arms after locating him unwillingly plastered on a wall due to the impact.

After coughing out multitudes of blue glowing slug like water, Draco stares at the floor like he just realized something deathly concerning. "Oh..I forgot about that." He says, patting his robes as he stands.

Hermione is returned back to a seat as she recollects herself, detangling the orb's excreted material from her thick hair. "Perfect..just perfect." She mutters, irritated that her curly mane is a complete mess.

Both Granger and Hermione were pushed at a good distance away from the magical sphere, due to the impact of the water that floods the room for a short while. But like the other cases, the water ceases to increase, dissipating quickly, back to where it came from. While the blonde and the brunette are busy recuperating from being so close to the fury of the ball when it erupted, the rest of the class started circling at the stage, having found something very interesting to speculate upon. They react with gasps and amused words that range from completely colourful to downright cussing. It must be a stupendous sight to see, for such reactions.

"Haha, Draco is going to like this.." Blaise comments with a very entertained grin, staring at the anomaly in front of him. He laughs heartily before coaxing his fellow students to give the stranger some room.

"He's gorgeous..simply adorable!" Padma Patil describes to her sister who is yet to have a look at the new addition to their already overpopulated class.

"Another Malfoy. I tell you Longbottom, there won't be any more women left for the rest of us." Seamus Finnegan complains to Neville, before walking out of the scene miserably.

"What the..what are you guys doing?" Draco questions his two friends, namely Theodore and Gregory, who decided to pick him up from where he stood by the arms.

"Alright, move it! Let the man in question see his own kid, out of the way!" Zabini advises his classmates in order to make a path.

Nott and Goyle continue to bring Malfoy in the front without answering the blonde's request. The people step away as quickly as they can, peering at Draco as they did.

"What are you people looking at?" The blonde threatens those who stare at him, not liking the extra attention. At least their eyes keep him distracted as he is being carried to the direction of the rebuilding orb.

Having moved the last individual standing their way, they are able to bring the Slytherin to the front with a push by Blaise. Malfoy glares at his so called allies in return, clearly not pleased with their actions. He lazily turns his head at whatever it is that they want him to see, and as soon as he did, he could not hide the astonishment he has on his face; the kind of shocked appearance that the class was anticipating for. Draco tries to keep his composure, but he could not. His body made stiff, and his eyes confused, as he witnesses the much younger man before him. For a second, he thought he was looking at a mirror, but then he sees otherwise.

The unrecognized individual is currently stabilizing himself after suddenly coming out of nowhere; standing up from his lying position, he slowly regains his balance by staying still and then bringing his hands to rub on his eyes like he did not see the light of day for quite some time. He peers his surroundings cautiously, his vision still a blur, standing straight as if he is surveying a place from a large distance. He continues to be rigid, not knowing exactly what is out there. After adjusting his sight with the lights above them, he sees people in close proximity to where he is. This surprises him for a moment, but he calms down, since they cause no harm.

The most prominent feature that everyone would agree upon would be the thick strands on his head. Blonde. Pure platinum blonde hair. The heritage of a Malfoy indeed. But unlike the smooth straight hair of his ancestors before him, the unidentified teenager's hair is mildly curled, especially at the ends. This of course is not too obvious for everyone, since his hair is still a little damp due to the blue slime that covers it. But when the young man brushes his locks with his hand, he reveals gentle waves by his longer strands. His hair is set on one side, not too short or too long; a charming cut, which any woman would consider soft and elegant.

Although he looks quite vulnerable to the masses, his eyes speak otherwise. When he glances at a person, he seems to affect the individual greatly, that they try to look away. The way he stares, might just be overwhelming. Pupils lined with silver irises that are sharp and arctic. Cold and desolate like the moonlight. Haunting. Very Haunting. Just like that of Draco's but with an additional something that they cannot comprehend. Something lacking, something vital that is not there. They just don't know what it is. And perhaps the mystery of that something makes the boy even more mysterious, more out of the boundaries.

Other than the gentle curl of his hair, there was another trait that does not fit the Malfoy line.

His face, his face that has a strong likeness to that of Granger. The forehead, the nose, the chin. The eyebrows and quirk of his lips. Almost every facial detail seems to have been inspired by Hermione.

But those are the only physical traits that the young man inherited from his mother. Most of his features are that of his father. He did not at least have Hermione's skin that is healthier than his current pale complexion. His sickly looking faintly translucent skin is making him stand out even more. Skin that is so fair that if anyone is told that he has yet to be exposed to sunlight, they would actually believe. His mannerisms however, speak otherwise. As he shakes what's left of the glowing blue goo from the inside of his shoe, everyone could tell that he has Hermione's calculative approach. To stay calm and collected, not enraged or defensive like Draco.

Having recuperated from his odd fall, he confronts the people that surround him, looking at them with a neutral face. But just as he was about to survey another set of students, he sees someone who he considers to be very offending. Instantly his laid back posture becomes tense, the hands that lazily hang on his pockets is brought out and turned into fists. He glares at the person like he is about to commit a massacre; the kind of look that spells trouble. With long angry strides he goes toward the individual, his teeth clenched and his shoulders forward. He seems to tremble as he goes, as if he was waiting for a long time to finally confront the man.

After Draco awakens from his numb condition, seeing as the younger man before him is coming his way in a very abrupt manner. At first he stays where he is left by his friends in order to face his problem alone, but then the stranger's walk become rampant running towards him. Not wanting to be trampled, Malfoy backs away a few steps, but then stops. He turns his head, to know why his movement is halted, only to find that the crowd is behind him. Before Draco could even face the stranger again, his fellow teenage blonde who may actually be his son, hits him directly on the face with a hard fist without any hesitation or conscience.

The strike causes Malfoy to be toppled into the ground; he lands roughly, scraping himself with the drying wooden floors. The blonde groans as he raises his head, touching his stinging cheek with his palm.

"Well that's one hell of a punch." Ron comments, grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like we don't need to beat Draco up after all." The red head concludes happily.

"We all know where the kid got that good aim." Harry adds, elbowing Weasley, who knows what he means.

The fallen Slytherin blonde glares at his son who walks to his side. The stranger looks down on him with an accomplished smirk. The punch did not hurt Draco as much as it looks, the beating that his father gave him is torture compared to that one hit. But that does not stop him from despising the young boy completely. It is his precious face after all, his beautiful Adonis face. No one is supposed to touch his face but himself.

"Is that the way you greet your own father?" The older Malfoy questions as he stands on his own, looking down on the unidentified individual. He is pleased to find that the fellow blonde is two inches shorter than him.

At first, the younger Malfoy just stood there, looking at him closely. A little anxious that the person in front of him is rather intimidating, posing greater threat than he is used to, he decides to stay transfixed for a little while. And then he frowns, realizing that his father is odd, finding that the person he is looking at is not who he perceived him to be. Having sorted out his thoughts however, the younger blonde finds clarity. Slowly, his creased forehead smoothens, his angry eyes turning into a very amused expression. An amused sadistic impression. He tilts his head slightly, playfully in fact, looking at his father like he is about to play with a puppy.

"No actually. I usually start with colourful descriptions of you, before I would attempt to hit you on the face." The younger blonde tells him, keeping his smile as he hovers over the older man. "Hello Father." He adds.

Draco was about to give the boy a piece of his mind, when the younger blonde is distracted by a voice that appears to be very familiar for him. Since his son is distracted, the older Malfoy could have exact his revenge. But the Slytherin decides not to, interested at what or who caught the boy's attention. The supposed father of the one who punched him just minutes ago follows his fellow blonde with his ice cold glare, looking at him as his son rampantly runs at the direction of the voice that he had heard. Such action perturbs his father, coaxing Draco to follow his son shortly after the boy recklessly makes his way to the familiar human sound.

"Honestly Ginny, I am fine. I coughed all the blue water out. There is no need to worry." Hermione assures, as she patiently waits for the red headed woman to stop patting her in the back.

"Are you sure? It's just that both of you have been up there longer than we are and it was-" The youngest Weasley is not able to finish her sentence, realizing the stares of her classmates in front of her. She turns in order to see what they are gawking at. Ginny finds a blonde young man approaching them cautiously, with a gaped mouth she steps away and encouraging her classmates to give room while doing so.

Granger is busily making her uniform more proper after the disgruntling ordeal; she does not notice the unfamiliar person who is now in front of her, looking rather emotional as he stays transfixed at the older lady.

"..M-mom?" The strange blonde asks the woman with dark chocolate curls in a broken voice. What was once an unreadable face is tainted, with pure emotions of: scepticism, happiness, and then relief.

Having heard such an odd description of her, Hermione looks up at the stranger with confused eyes.

When the young blonde man sees her face, he just breaks down, unable to breathe evenly. He unpredictably hugs her tight, clinging unto her shoulders heavily.

The brunette takes this gesture awkwardly, not sure what to do with the situation she is in. Instead of pushing him away, she hugs him back lightly while patting his back. "Are..are you alright?" She asks.

"I..I can't believe it..It's really you. I can't.." The young boy sniffed, holding on to her like she could disappear any moment.

Seeing as the person is desperately holding her, the Gryffindor surely would want an explanation. Carefully she brings her hands to gently push his shoulders in order to relieve herself from such an awkward hug. Hermione looks at the boy properly, face to face. To find tears streaming from his eyes. Her presence affects him so much, that he would actually cry on her shoulder. She brings her palms to touch his face, using her thumb to wipe a tear dripping from his cheek. He gives her a broken smile, comforted by her touch. When his face is clear and readable, Granger's thoughts became rampant as a raging sea. She knows exactly who he is.

'**My son…I have a child..' **Hermione concludes on her own, too faint to actually spell her thoughts. With trembling fingers, she releases him from her hold. He looked disappointed when she did. To the point that she just wants to hold him in her arms just to make up for the absence of her touch. She wonders. Why she is reacting so oddly towards him. Never did she longed to hug someone as much as now, or that she would love to comb through his hair in order to get it at the right and proper angle that she finds appropriate. She wonders why she feels like she should hang her hand on his arm, just to feel more secure about everything.

In the future, she has a son. It's a pleasant thought. But blonde hair..and silver eyes.. Other than her strange but understood attachment with the young man, she also wonders how her life turned out.

How her existence continues, knowing that she is actually married to a Malfoy.

Before she could utter a word, they hear the heavy thick doors of the room blast open, shattered into pieces by a strong obliteration charm.

A very angry Severus Snape comes in, gripping his wand like he is about to utter a decapitation spell at anyone who says guilty. With a thrash of his black robes, he makes his presence more intimidating.

"What is going on? I did not give any of you permission to lock yourselves in here while I was away!" Their professor scolds, furious that such actions are actually done to someone authoritative like him. He looks at his students with critical coal black eyes. With his wand, he summons a lightning bolt to the floor, making light painful to the eyes and a deafening thunder that would make anyone shiver, completely taking the attention of the class. "One of you WILL tell me what happened, or else I will deduct so many points from all the houses that no one will win the House cup this year!" He threatens viciously, looking rather rabid as he did.

Dean Thomas was about to raise his hand to volunteer, when the large blue orb start to make a weird noise. The sphere seems to moan, its glow flickering inconsistently.

The ball's strange behaviour takes the attention of Snape who drops his jaw in return. "T-that's..no…It can't be.." Severus tries to describe the magic in front of him, but could not. However, he is fully aware of what it is.

The raven haired professor watches at the orb with fret, seeing as the process has been done during his absence. There is nothing more that he could do.

The Orb of fate is shattering before their very eyes, changing form to the point that it could no longer be considered spherical. This time, when it broke, it does not expel water. Instead, it dissipates with fog.

Blue eerie clouds filled the air, glowing overwhelming smog that quickly reduces into cerulean glitter.

As soon as the mist vaporizes, the ominous ball disappears without a trace. Leaving the strangers that is not of this world to stay behind.

**The Orb is gone.**

.

.

**Slytherin Dungeon 5: Basilisk Tail**/** Observation and Interrogation Room 05: Conservation Process**/**6:00 PM**

Twelve students gather at a dim lighted spacious room completely made out of thick sturdy solid stone bricks. Half of them would rather be in a sunny place. While the other half is so comfortable, they would rather have classes in such a dark environment than in their normal classrooms. One of them shivers uncontrollably; the place is colder than any other area of Hogwarts. They could hear leaky metal pipes nearby, and perhaps a few scurrying rats. The place that they are in can be five floors deep, or maybe more, away from the surface. They have no choice but adjust their eyes and find a seat in such a dreary place, hoping they leave soon.

Though the walls can be lifeless and depressing, the rest of the room is at least furnished in a better mood. Yes, the candles are flickering more faintly than usual, but lamps stick out from the stone bricks, warming the room enough for people to stay in. The stone floors are covered with a good measure of vintage hearth rug that carry large comfortable sofas. In one side of the room, they see what appears to be a great wall of glass that reveals nothing on the other side. And then on another corner, they see a large Pensieve; a fountain that stores memories vividly than pictures, glow beautifully in a colour that reminds them so much of the orb.

"Please sit down children, we will be here for quite a while." Headmaster Minerva McGonagall instructs the senior Hogwarts teenagers. Severus Snape follows without a word, looking quite disturbed, more so than usual. The awe of the students for the carved rock structure is disrupted by the two school staffs that enter the room with haste, not wanting to lose more time.

"I have been adequately evaluated by Professor Snape on the way here." The old lady with greying hair explains, looking awfully distraught. "This is a very big matter for all of you. Therefore we must not take this lightly." Minerva tells the group, before giving Severus a nod. The man with black hair and robes does as he is told, bringing his wand at one side of his head, and then slowly pulling out a strand of memory.

Snape then brings his ghost like memory to the Pensieve, letting the fountain take it smoothly. The waters of the mineral structure glows in response, while his memory darts freely amongst the liquid.

"I require all of you to draw your memories at the time that the blue orb appeared to the time that it vanished. I know that this invades the privacy of all of you, but I need to see this for myself." Minerva tells her students with an apologetic tone, truly sorry that she asks them of such a task. But seeing the events that occurred would truly help her to understand and believe the calamity that they are in. "Also, we need to record this ordeal in case what we are handling is something that the ministry must be informed of." McGonagall explains to them who look at each other like they are about to do something very dangerous.

At first, they do not know whether they should do as they are told. They were never asked to do such a task before, but they trust their headmaster enough to know that it is for the best.

Hermione steps forward first, having given good thought of the request. She brings her wand to rest on the temple of her head briefly to pull her memories that happened only hours ago, and then obediently drops her strand at the Pensieve. Luna and Harry follow, passing their memories at the same time. Ron next, but not after looking at those who finish, hoping they have good reason to do so. Cho, Lavender, and then Pansy come after, taking turns as they let their memories drift with the rest. Draco and the other Slytherin boys come last, the most distrusting but calculative to understand, that having their memories tampered is reasonable.

When they finished, they step away in order for McGonagall to face the fountain and then gracefully lowers her head in order to dip her face on the water.

The students take their seats on the sofas, while Snape stands on the Headmaster's side. As they wait, they notice that the respected Minerva is trembling slightly while her face is still wading on the water. And then she looks like she is about to lose her footing by staying at such a position. After some time, the old lady brings her face out of the Pensieve abruptly, gasping from being overwhelmed by what she has seen on the fountain.

"Headmaster, are you alright?" Cho Chang asks the veteran witch, standing from where she seats in order to tend to McGonagall, along with Snape who supports Minerva by the arm.

"I'm quite alright dear. Just a little bothered." Minerva replies as she takes in deep breaths, while adjusting her hat and collar. Having reclaimed her vision, she makes sure that everyone is seated before she discusses the vision that she has seen and the possibilities in which the selected students must face. She looks at them with dread, hoping that they deal with the news as calm and as logical as possible. The Headmaster takes her seat on one single sofa while Severus makes himself comfortable standing at the glass wall nearby, looking straight at his outlined reflection, as if he sees something other than darkness at the other side.

"Everyone..this is a dire consequence, which will only bring more dire consequences. I am afraid that all of you are affected by your decisions, in a very powerful way. A power that is yet to be understood." McGonagall tells them. They in return, look at her unfathomed, puzzled as ever. "I understand that this may be confusing, but you must do your best in accepting the events that will and must be done to bring order back to your lives. What you all have experienced is very supernatural, something that goes beyond magic and reason." The Headmaster continues, she brings her hat to rest on her lap before she resumes her explanation.

"Fate. The most powerful force that is known in this world, has called upon you all. Fate has chosen each of you to change your future. It is both a blessing and a curse." Minerva tells them with a sigh.

The students take this information seriously as much as they could, but they could not. They have respect for their Headmaster. But her statement is truly hard to comprehend. It takes them a while before one individual of the group decides to ask a question that may help their undefined circumstances. Hermione raises her hand formally in order for McGonagall to recognize that she has something to say.

"I have read books about fate before, that it has intervened many times in regards to the lives of people in order to achieve balance. And so..I sort of understand the reason of fate..but such force cannot be in physical form. What we saw back there was traces of energy that can be defined in human condition. The patterns that the sphere emitted, was rather magical and worldly. I did not sense anything else." Granger reasons.

"Fate has many physical forms, and thereby considered without form. This force can come in different shapes and colour. Depending on its reason to intervene. As you have mentioned, fate has intervened a number of times. And wizards have done their best to record the many epitomes that such power can emit. All of you are fortunate to be affected by fate's most well known form. An Orb." Minerva reasons.

"The Orb of Fate." Severus Snape decides to continue with defining the force in order to give the Headmaster a rest. "In Greek Mythology, it is considered as a gift from Zeus to Neptune who is known as the Lord of lakes and oceans. In Egypt, the Orb is regarded as the God's eye that sees beyond what mere mortals can see. It is also considered the sun of the lost city, Atlantis." The pale man with black hair strides back and forth with his arms linked behind him, as he speaks. "The pure raw energy that it has permitted while still confined in these walls..That was truly the work of fate." Their professor tells them without scepticism in his voice.

Ron rises from his sitting position to make an impatient stand, wanting to get to the point of this conversation. "Alright. I get it. We were 'chosen' by this Orb of Fate." He says with the use of air quotes. "So what does our future selves have to do with all of this? And why in Salazar's name does it have to show us who we're supposed to marry? What in bloody Albus ass is our future kids doing here in the present?!" Weasley questions.

"My dear, your friend just doesn't know when to shut up." Blaise Zabini tells Hermione who is sitting next to him.

"It's the main reason why we get into all kinds of trouble." Granger informs, mildly irritated at the red head who could not mind his cussing.

"Yes. The reason why you have foreseen the future, explanation that your spouse has been exposed, and why your children are present to this day. Those questions will hopefully be answered here." The Headmaster replies to the loud mouthed Gryffindor, who is just about to bombard her with another round of questions. "And before you ask me how Mr. Weasley, all will be revealed behind this glass." McGonagall points at the barrier that looms behind Snape. "Now if all of you could adjust your seats in order to get a better view of the wall, we can get started." Minerva tells her students, signalling Severus to reveal what is not being seen.

Everyone creates a straight line with their seats in order to confront the glass wall. Having done so, Snape proceeds to lighting the other side of the wall with a simple Disillusion sub spell. In reality, he is not actually making the other side brighter, but lifting the black cover that the glass emits. By doing so, the glass wall reveals another room that is connected to where they are. It appears like they are actually amidst the same space of the other, but separated by the barricade changing in front of them. There in that similarly decorated yet separate room, but furnished with the traditional school desk and chair, is where their children reside.

Their future teenaged children are in the opposite room that they are facing; behaving in variety, to the conditions that they have been brought in.

"So that's where they are..and I thought they already went back to wherever they come from." Ron Weasley miserably mentions, lazily bringing his chin to rest on his palm.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, especially since your twin daughters are very ravishing to the point that Theo's son is salivating for them." Blaise taunts the red head, pointing at the other room with glee.

Almost immediately Ron looks at his daughters from the translucent wall, and finds that what the Slytherin pointed out is true.

The Weasley twins, namely Remy and Renee, are busily flirting at Nott the Frenchman who is sitting just across them.

Remy curls her ginger hair as she winks while Renee blows a kiss, to the young man with onyx curls. As a reply, Romeo speaks to them in French, causing the twins to laugh while making the Weasley father mad as hell.

"Wh-what the.." Ron Weasley sputters, looking at Theodore Nott for an explanation. Pansy Parkinson also raises her brow at her fellow Slytherin, not approving of his son's handling manners toward her daughters.

The raven haired Slytherin, whose son is currently enchanting the red headed girls, raises his arms as a means of surrender. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one who is on the other side of the wall." Says father Nott.

Romeo Nott continues with his entrancing actions, taking one hand of Remy and Renee and kissing each one.

Ron Weasley reacts as any father would if his daughters are being swooned over by a man. The red headed father strays from his chair, running towards the glass wall, and then banging on the crystal recklessly.

"Get your filthy hands off of my daughters you slimy git, or else I'll rip your lips out of your disgusting face!" The Gryffindor demands loudly, wanting to be heard.

"Mr. Weasley, please refrain yourself. They cannot hear nor see you from the other side. Only we can see and hear them through the glass." Snape informs, poking the ginger young man on the ribs.

After yelping from their professor's poking, Ron repels himself from the wall. His shoulders are still rigid as he walks.

Before he makes his way to his chair, he kicks Theodore on the leg, making Nott shout in response.

The rest of their children are also behaving in their own way. Ginny and Greg's son with Blaise and Cho's son, are trying to figure a way out of the stone built room that they are in by combining brute force and foreign oriental magic in attempt to break the doors. Harry and Luna's daughter does crunch exercise while lying on three unused desks, her arms crossed behind her head as she raises her upper torso repeatedly. Angelique is able to do crunches while talking to the blonde young man sitting in front of her, thinking that Draco and Hermione's son is actually listening to her. But in actuality, the young Malfoy's attention and focus is elsewhere.

The young platinum blonde obediently sits on his chair with his arms on his desk, not interested in ways to kill time. He casually crosses his legs, keeping his elbow on the wooden table while his palm supports his contemplating head. He stares at the wall in front of him silently, looking straight without a flinch. If the glass wall is not present, he would appear to be looking right at the older teenagers with his piercing mercury irises. He stares at them, as if he knows that the dim crystal barrier is not an actual dead-end surface, as if he could tell that there is another room at the other side. He stares. And they stare back, at his devilishly clever smirk.

"This is going to be an interesting evening." Snape remarks, replying with his own signature grin, gazing right back at the blonde boy with The Headmaster and his twelve appalled students.

.

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Avrille Nordlicht: **Yo! Yo to everyone! How was your summer? Yes, I know, I lied. I said I'd update in the summer. But I have been working and adjusting non-stop since I graduated, I didn't have much time to add a chapter. But don't fret, I will be focusing more on this story than the other one that I have, for a while. At least until this story will have six chapters. Until then, tell me what you think about how the story is working up to be and whether you like Mr. Damien Malfoy ;) Also, I still have yet to find a beta reader for this story, perhaps having someone look over my drafts will make the process faster?

**.**

**.**

Beta Reader: Mrs. Stockwell/February 07, 2013/Review ergo Inspiration

**.**


	5. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise or anything related of the sort. This is just an indie script that is made by a mental patient.

.

.

"**Questions and Answers" **

.

.

To Draco Malfoy, everything about his life is going his way. And to him, that means a lot.

Finally after all the years shadowing the life of others, blindly looking up at the people who told him that they would make his existence purposeful, he can finally live the rest of his days solely on his own decisions and on his own will. No one else. Nothing more will reign against him, nothing will stand his way. He would spend the rest of his senior year truly enjoying the handful of friends that he has miraculously gained during his past life. This time, he would appreciate their presence as much as they appreciate his. Having casual conversations with people, he would truly appreciate that.

Talking. Not just ordering around or making snide remarks to others, chatting about the latest news on Quidditch, whining about studying, or muttering gibberish after drinking smuggled Fire Whiskey on a cold midnight. Just simply..having a meaningful conversation with someone who would avidly talk back. Listening to another..in that small quaint café that he always passes by at Hogsmeade. He admits he currently does not have anyone who is close to being that person who he would simply talk to; he doesn't have anyone who would do such a thing. But he would want to someday, to have someone who would just talk to him. Just talk.

He has other goals. Not a lot. Not much, nor drastic. Quite a few actually. But having them is enough.

After dragging the family business back from the grave, which he is still in the process of doing so, he plans to hire the best Auror that money could buy in order to get his Parents out of the isolated island. He will then resign as head of the inherited company, in order for his Father to regain his position in Malfoy Incorporated. His Mother will be pleased he kept and redecorated the Manor, most especially that he tended the roses of her garden. And then having made sure that his Parents are comfortable and cared for, he would leave them. To vanish without a trace, and do nothing but rest somewhere unknown..and perhaps tropical.

Ahh yes..just hours ago, after taking a whiff of that grilled Purple Horned Tuna and dried Gully Seaweed sandwich they were serving for lunch, he was sure that he could smell that ocean breeze already. Of course he did not dare to consume such a combination, but he is still nostalgic of where those ingredients came from. His yearning grows, accompanied by the rays of the sun and the blue skies that momentarily revealed itself from The Great Hall's tall windows, reminding him of the scenery that he will be witnessing at a sandy shore as soon as he has dealt with the last interferences of his past life.

That was the plan. His plan. And he was looking forward to it.

But not until this day.

Since the evening of this day began, all is lost. That plan is now ruined beyond repair.

.

.

**Slytherin Dungeon 5: Basilisk Tail**/** Observation and Interrogation Room 05: Conservation Process**/**6:00 PM**

"Why is it that the handsome ones usually get a bruise at the end of the day?" Blaise Zabini asks his best friend while absentmindedly scratching the medicated patch on his sour cheek.

"With beauty comes pain, my friend. My only consolation is that I wasn't bitch slapped by a woman." Draco Malfoy tells his Italian friend with a taunting grin, keeping a bag of ice on his swollen cheek.

"Right, and being pummelled by a kid younger than you, is a far better than just your average lady issues." The Slytherin with dark skin and coarse black hair comments with confidence.

The blonde raises his brows at his colleagues comment, taking a few seconds to contemplate on the idea. "Hmm..Touché." The man with silver eyes admits, bringing his hands to rest on the back of his head. "So, what is it like being spanked by a Ravenclaw? Is it dominatrix as the rumours say?" The blonde adds to his admission, just to spite the man mildly injured next to him.

"Hardly." Blaise flatly replies. "You must be very proud to have your son punch you in the face." Zabini replies just to spite the man as well.

Malfoy replies by casually giving him the finger, pretending that he had to lightly brush his hair so as not to be so obvious.

It is odd to find that among all the chaos that is happening around them, Draco and Blaise manage to make trivial conversations instead of taking things too seriously. But perhaps, that is just the way they cope if they are in complicated situations. They can tell on their own body language how stressed they really are, Malfoy straining his smile far more than necessary and Zabini laughing louder than normal. Apparently it seems to be a trait that all Slytherin men share, because even Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle are taking their problems in stride, covering their anxiousness with impish smiles and suppressed snickers.

Everyone is reacting differently, trying to keep themselves sane; trying to make sense of it all.

As a Slytherin Girl, Pansy Parkinson is polished to deal with any situation, no matter how small or drastic. She shows that she is upset by her crossed arms, but keeps her head up to show a little grace. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley adapt with their problem in the best way they could, by scolding each other and muttering to themselves, not bothering to get advice from their intellectual brunette best friend who is currently occupied. The boys of the golden trio are on their own for now, Hermione cannot deal with their questions when she could not calm her own storming thoughts. She quietly sits on her seat, her face contorted as she thinks.

Lavender Brown continues to bawl her emotions out by crying incredulously, using up all the tissue provided in the room; looking like a widow crying on her husband's grave. Cho Chang avoids hyperventilating by muttering numbers, trying her best to compute her life with the facts, mentioning random dates from the past and the future that may be connected to the changes that she is going through. And Luna Lovegood?..Well, it appears she obviously differs greatly from the rest. Playfully kicking air from her side of the couch, she has made herself comfortable by drinking a cup of tea that she magically conjured.

The Loony Ravenclaw tried to enthusiastically offer some of the hot calming brew to the others, but they declined her with exasperated looks. The group are reasonably not in the mood to have some late evening tea, no matter how dim and cool their surrounding is. As they go on with their own way of dealing things, they look at the opposite side of the room, observing their children who do not know they are being watched.

Six. Six younger teenagers are in the opposite of the room, interacting with the environment in a way that is completely different from that of the older ones who are staring at them freely without their permission.

Blaise Zabini's son is looking more and more puzzled, momentarily giving up his goal to get out of the place that they are in, sitting carelessly on the floor while facing the doors that are closed shut as soon as they entered the cold and dank environment. Gregory Goyle's son decides to accompany the young man with olive skin, resting on the floor with a loud thud. Theodore's son manages to make Ron Weasley's twins giggle once more, looking at the red headed girls with a charming grin. Harry's daughter decides to do some yoga, her hands balancing herself on the desk while her feet try to reach the ceiling. Draco's son remains at his seat.

"I don't know what irks me more; to know that my students actually have their own children, or to know that the number of students in my class will unnecessarily increase this year." Professor Snape complains openly.

"Oh hush now Severus, your irking will have to wait another day. Although this may be quite an inconvenience this year, I doubt your truly mean that." Headmaster McGonagall edges to the moody raven haired teacher, to say something that others would not be able to hear: "I'm pretty sure scolding more additions to your class would brighten your day." The old lady tells him with a smirk. Her fellow educator rolls his eyes in reply.

Hermione Granger quietly contemplates on her side of the couch, bringing her chin to rest on her palm that is steadily mounted on her bended knee. She thinks deeply, her eyes distant and her mouth pursed. Only when the room grew quiet from worrisome conversations that she decides to stand and rest her hand on her hips. The Gryffindor learned to control her fears over the years; whether it would be fighting a death eater or getting over a low grade, she could take an emotional beating like she never had a problem to begin with. With a sigh and a curt nod, she raises her hand like she is currently in a normal class session.

Minerva McGonagall raised her brow at the brunette witch who is acting quite calm, a little surprised that her student is taking the issue well than she realized. "Yes, Miss Granger?" The Headmaster acknowledges.

"Professor, I know you have a plan; despite the unforeseen circumstances. So I just want to ask you, if we are going to be fine at the end of this unsettling orientation. And when I mean fine, I mean that everything will be alright?" Hermione adds a question to her statement, suggesting that the aging Headmaster would confirm in a way that would calm her and her colleagues.

"Of course dear, everything will be alright." Minerva tells her and the rest of the students with a soothing voice, instantly releasing half of the tension that was present in the room. McGonagall could not help but be amused at the Gryffindor head girl. The brunette manages to relieve her classmates, as well as herself, knowing that they need to be in a composed state in order to fact the situation more seriously.

"Now if all of you could pay attention to the other side of the room, we can get answers from your..children." Severus Snape instructs with a shiver at his last word. And then, he automatically points his wand at Ron Weasley, as if he knew that the red head will utter another complaint. "I suggest you to direct your questions to your daughters, Weasley." He tells the red head in an intimidating tone. "And that goes for the rest of you as well.." The raven haired professor he tells the rest of his students, looking at them with critical coal black eyes. "Knowing more about them would confirm that they really are your future brood." He informs.

Yes. That made sense. They need answers. And there is no one more knowledgeable than those who experienced the future ahead of them. If things need to get sorted, they have to start with them: The children.

"In order for them not to register your voice, and thus make bias reactions, I will be the conductor. You will ask questions directed to them, and I will be repeating your question through my wand that will then resonate my voice onto the other side of the wall. Do you understand? Under no circumstances are you to use your own wands to enquire, unless you would want them to know your identity." Snape orders them sternly.

Draco Malfoy raises his hand politely, his blond hair luminescent in the dark. The Headmaster nods her head to approve his query. "Were they subjected to drinking veritaserum?" The silver eyed Slytherin asks.

His fellow students looked at him with brief dismay that he would actually mention such as thing, but they quickly brushed their astonishment to look at Minerva for the verdict.

"Yes." McGonagall replies smoothly, as simple as that, not as disgruntled as they are.

"Wouldn't that be..a little harsh? Veritaserum can be agonizing if they try to stray from the truth." Harry projects, having raised his hand while doing so.

"It may be so Mr. Potter, but claiming one's identity is a serious matter. We have to be blunt, if we are to make a proper intervention. This is for safety reasons, and will only be temporary." McGonagall assures.

Hearing the explanation why the strangers have taken such a potion made them reduce their worry for the teenagers at the other side of the room.

"In the long run..taking veritaserum will be optional." The Headmaster with greying hair explains further, gaining back the tension that was thought to have dispersed.

'_**In the long run…' **_Draco Malfoy repeats in his thoughts with despair. That would mean that the unidentified individuals will be staying for quite some time.

Ginny Weasley look at Hermione Granger with fearful eyes, the red headed girl could not contain her emotions of helplessness and confusion. The brunette could only hold her hand as support.

"Alright, I'll go first." Theodore Nott volunteers, having sensed that Ron Weasley is looking at him menacingly. Perhaps he can suggest his son, Romeo Nott, to lessen his charm towards the Weasley twins. However, before he was able to tell Severus his request towards his son, the Headmaster signals him to let her explain details. The young man with black curls does as he is told, letting the old lady speak.

"Remember, try to avoid topics that would foresee too much of your future. Our objective is to learn more about them and where they came from. Knowing what is yet to come is dangerously uncertain. By knowing excessively about what will happen to you, tomorrow will be a different story entirely. You might change your entire life with words, so be careful and be wise to your sentences." Minerva McGonagall explains.

Nott blinks his eyes repeatedly, a little taken aback with their Headmaster's advice. The other students are just as crossed, uncertain how they should cope with such a limitation. A very sensitive and dire limitation.

"Oh..um..er..then I'll pass, for now. I'll have think about what to say.." Theodore replies, wanting to be certain of his words, just as he was told. He takes his seat, pondering seriously on what he should ask.

"Perhaps Severus is able to give an example, of what would be a proper question under such sensitive circumstances." The Headmaster suggests, looking at her fellow professor as she does.

Snape look at Minerva like she is asking the heinous request. But with a sigh, he complies. The raven haired professor brings the tip of his wand close to his mouth.

"Attention. All of you. If you would like to get out of here without any further pause, behave and sit properly. We will be asking you a series of questions. You must answer them. Have I made myself clear?" Snape simply demands, taking the attention of the teenagers who are at the other side of the room. They hear the sounds that appear to be coming out of nowhere. They could not pin point where the voice is coming from.

"Well, it's not like you gave us much of a choice." Zen Zabini replies to the unknown voice from the other side of the room. "They made us drink veritaserum." The young man with Asian features tells his fellow unidentified teenagers. The strangers reply with mixed emotions. Ginny and Greg's son was looking furious in the chair that he is sitting in, but remains silent. Remy and Renee react with scoffs and gasps. Romeo Nott started cursing loudly in French. Angelique Potter does not seem to know what is going on. While Draco's son remains collected, as if he knew all along that what they drank was poisoned by the truth enforcing venom.

"You, whoever you are, slipped the potion in the drink that you offered us a while ago. I know because I am familiar with the rancid taste. I drank veritaserum numerously enough to know." Cho's son continues to explain, confident in his own conclusion. "Using Seidrige Ginger may have masked the smell, but the bitter aftertaste gave it away." The young man with dreads for hair, comments.

"Why is your son so familiar with the dastardly ill tasting brew, Blaise?" Theodore Nott asks his fellow Slytherin.

The young man with a dark complexion did not reply, watching his son closely. He seemed alarmed at such a fact, but did not want to attract any more attention to such a detail.

"What about you Cho, do you have any ideas?" Hermione Granger suggests, looking at the Ravenclaw who does not answer automatically as she usually does.

The young woman with long black hair did not want to comment, her hand covering her mouth, looking a bit shocked. As if she knew, but would not want to divulge her theory.

Either way, both Zabini and Chang are acting strangely to the little information that they found. They truly seemed worried, and they are not the type who usually worries openly amongst others without a word.

"As cunning as your taste buds may be, that does not help you from your situation. You will do as you are told, considered that you are trespassers to private grounds. Do as we say, or face the consequences." Severus replies; not at all impressed by the boy's sensitive tongue. "If you must know, we are merely confirming your identity, cooperate and then you are free to do as you please afterwards." Snape adds, to gain their trust and encourage interaction. Zabini's son does not reply in return, deciding to sit back and observe the circumstances of being disciplined as the voice want them to be, perhaps interested on how the situation will unfold.

"We get it. You drugged us. No need to make a big deal about it." The young blonde who is sitting next to Zen Zabini concludes, impatient that they are dwelling so long on precautionary conversation. His fellow group members do not seem to mind his assumption that they are not wavered, agreeing that it now inevitable and they must comply. "But before we answer any of your questions, can you at least tell us where we are?" Draco and Hermione's son asks with a devilish grin, quite sure that his question will strike a large nerve on whoever is situated in the other side of the crystal walls. The other unidentified children await a reply as well.

The audience at the other side of the translucent glass are left dumbfounded by his words. The supposed Malfoy, does not know where he is. None of the foreigners seem to know their location.

"He..he doesn't know where he is?" Pansy points out, but then shakes her head, having missed a much more surprising detail. "Wait..no. **THEY** **don't know where they are**?" Parkinson adds with exasperation.

"What's the big deal? Just tell them where they are, they're bound to find out eventually." Ron states, while lazily gesturing a hand towards the unknown group.

"Don't you get it, you dimwit? Not knowing where they are is a big deal. It means a lot of things. It means a _great _deal. It means that they never set a foot in Hogwarts in their entire lives!" The Slytherin girl with light brown hair scolds her 'Spouse'; irritated that the red headed teenage boy is having a difficulty of seeing the big picture of that one crucial discovery.

"Bloody hell…That would mean.." The male Weasley reacts slowly, but at least he is getting the idea, evidential by his more agitated composure.

"Yes. Since they are not familiar to their surroundings, they are not familiar to our school of wizardry. They are similar to all of you; they are merely victims of fate. They are unaware of what happened to them, they did not pre-meditate their arrival." Headmaster McGonagall explains, pausing to let her own words sink into her own conscience. "This suggests that they do not mean harm towards you all or the rest of the students of our establishment, due to the fact that they are not aware of their surroundings. Nor are they in any way connected to the environment they are in. They have no motive, to exist in our midst." Minerva adds.

"This..this also means that they never entered Hogwarts as students." Hermione announces with a trembling voice, looking at the other group of teenagers with sorrow.

Granger is not the only one who is feeling disappointed about what they have learned, having realized that the teenagers at the other side of the room did not choose Hogwarts as their school make all of them experience even the slightest twinge of sadness. Their professors seem to relate as well, although Snape is looking more pleased than sorry. Even Draco himself looks a little lost, unsure what to make of the concept.

"Merlin's beard…then where in Salazar's hell did they go to get their education?" Ron asks, not only to Granger, but to everyone else.

"Well, we're about to find out." Cho Chang establishes, linking her fingers and then stretching her arms forward. "I've got to hand it to you, Hermione. Your son is quite an intellectual. He knew that not knowing the location of where they are is useful." The Ravenclaw tells the Gryffindor with dark brown hair as a compliment.

"Thank you..I guess?" Granger replies reluctantly. Hermione is always impressed by the way her fellow library tenant handles unforeseen situation, just as well as she does. At least she has someone with her who is thinking and interacting logically in this odd predicament they are in. Of course her other classmates are adjusting quite well to the situation, having been in more dangerous adventures together, but they are more on the physical manner of things. They tend to act before they think, or act while they think. Either way, Hermione and Cho are well sought in terms of intelligent instinct, to outweigh their own weaknesses.

"That is..if he really does not know where they are." Draco adds with a critical eye to his platinum blonde son, glaring at the younger boy with suspicion. Hermione gives Malfoy an irritated frown in return.

"Knowing general information about them is alright, yes? Just as long as we stay away from life threatening questions?" The Ravenclaw Asian asks for confirmation to the Gryffindor beside her. Granger nods.

All of them look at the two professors in front of the room, who look back with anticipation. Severus raised his wand close to his lips once again, awaiting the Headmaster's affirmation.

McGonagall look at her students with pride. Although they are still a group of nineteen year olds, their faces wizened beyond their age, weathered with what all that they have been through. She is confident that they can make decisions out of conscience; she knows that they will do their best in any situation, because she has seen them do so with her own eyes. They will do fine. They will strive, no matter the consequences.

"Do your best to avoid instilling ambition in your questions, and we can reduce the conflict of having individuals from the future, here in the present." Minerva replies, with a nostalgic smile.

Their short conversation amongst each other is interrupted by loud banging from one of the unidentified students from the other side of the crystal wall. A lemon blonde haired girl is slamming her strong hand repeatedly at her own desk, making her seatmates close their ears with their hands from such a loud reckless to get the attention that they require.

"Erm..G'Day and Hullo to the English bloke with a miserable drawl, are you still there?" Angelique Potter bellows from where she sits restlessly. Trying to project her voice to the ceiling, where she assumes that Snape's voice came from. "Testing, testing, one two three…Not wanting to be a hooligan but, me and my fellow reffos would like to get outta here sooner than later." The Australian requests to the other room.

"Silence, Miss…Potter." The raven haired professor cringes as he recognizes the young girl, finding the different use of Harry's name to be beyond his usual comfort zone. "You may leave the room once we have sufficiently interrogated you. All of you must answer the questions as followed: What is your name, where did you come from, and who are your parents. You may not add any other definitions of yourself unless asked to do so. Am I making myself clear? Raise your hands if you have any questions." Severus Snape demands, his question is more a demand than a confirmation.

Romeo Nott raises his hand, almost immediately that such a benefit is given to him.

"Yes, Mr. Nott?" The raven haired professor with dark robes complies.

"Monsieur, iz it alraiyght that I go tu zhe washroom? I 'ave bin holding it in since ai got here." The French lad said with upmost manner, even though he simply just wanted to use the loo.

"No. You may not." Snape tells the young man bluntly, without mercy.

Theodore and Lavender's son sighs loudly. "Alright then, but if I 'ave an infected bladdeirre. It is youre fault." The young man with curly black hair responds with a pout.

Severus rolls his eyes, and then glare at Romeo Gentian Nott's supposed parents. As if it was their fault that he is dealing with such an insufferable child.

"If you insist, you will answer the questions first, before the others. And then, someone will escort you out to…relieve yourself." Snape proposes grudgingly.

"Eat wheel be mai pleasueure." Said the Frenchman, edging from his chair. He straightens up, and neatly brought his hands to rest at his desk, looking straight at the wall blankly with a happy grin.

"Well..go on then." The professor with black hair permits, realizing that Nott and Brown's son was waiting for his permission.

"Like ae said a few hours ago, Mae neme is Romeo Gentian Nott. I was bourn, and am currentlie residing in Paris, the city of love." He tells this with a charming wink, making Remy and Renee shriek like banshees. "I am the son of Theodore and Lavender Nott, Mére and Pére, ou raised me to be the cassanova that ae ame today. Ae am eighteen yeares ould." Romeo informs openly, sure of his information.

For the older group of teenagers, it feels surreal to hear the young man using the name of their colleagues in a parent persona. Their astonishment grows, knowing that the boy is only a year younger than they are.

"Why is the name of your son so cliché, Nott? I mean seriously, I know Brown is a screaming harpy, but you could have named your kid better." Blaise comments, after a moment of silence.

"I don't understand as well." Lavender sniffed. "It is a tradition in my mother's side to use a flower's name for their first born, no matter what the gender." The Gryffindor with dirty blonde hair informs.

"Romantic Blue Flower.." Theodore mumbled, thinking his thoughts loudly, concentrating his gaze on the glass pane.

"What?" Zabini questions his fellow Slytherin's muttering.

"The meaning of Romeo Gentian is Romantic Blue Flower. Quite a unique name compared to the usual generic names my grandfathers' pass on to their sons. I like it." Father Nott informs with an approving nod.

Hearing her husband's explanation made Lavender burst into tears yet again, sobbing much louder than before.

"Do you have any more questions for the boy?" Severus asks Theodore, seeing as Brown is too pre-occupied. Knowing that the boy is named after a flower, may have been enough for her.

"Well, not really. He might be a little odd. But he has my looks. In five to ten years, I want to live in Paris. So he seems to fit my timeline. But if it is not too much of a trouble, I would like to know where he studies. Since I chose Hogwarts to study, I promised to my father that if I had a son, I would enrol the kid at the Knight Academy of Wizardry." The Slytherin with black locks informs casually.

They look at Theodore Nott, like he is truly an oddity to behold. He is taking this bit of news very well, too well actually. He is so aloof to the idea; easily accepting, to the point that he has no serious venting at all.

Such strange behaviour. But then again, both he and Lavender are reacting in a way that is out of the ordinary.

"Mr. Nott. What educational establishment are you enrolled in?" Snape bellows patiently on his wand, not wanting to dwell any longer with the French lad who have such bipolar parents.

"Ae am enrolled in L'Académie Chevalier de Wizardry. My father insisted, I did not mind because zhe school is closer than his alma mateiree." Gentian tells the group whilst batting a hand.

"What is your father's alma mater?" Snape asks automatically.

"Pére's school was..how you say..Hogtarts? or was it Pigfeet?" Romeo states, his fellow teenagers did not bother to correct him. Oblivious of the school.

Everyone who is hiding at the other side of room try their very best to hide their entertained reaction to assumption of Theodore's son. But Ron's snorted laugh triggered outburst of laughter by everyone. Snape tried to cover his evil laugh by coughing loudly, Minerva hides her casual chuckle with her hand. Hermione tries to be the responsible one, but her strict stature collapses as she finds herself tearing up due to the hilarity.

Eventually everyone calmed down enough for Severus to correct the boy.

"Hogwarts? How zhis dat different frum Hogtarts ore Pigfeet! It still sounds just az disgusting. Now ae undeirrstand why Pére wanted me at the Knight Academie. Such a horrible name of school.." Romeo comments.

"How does knowing your son's current school, confirm his identity?" Harry Potter asks politely, curious that such a fact could be in any useful.

"Use your common sense Potter, Purebloods regard reputation as high priority. Are you still not familiar with Slytherin philosophy? How typical of you." Draco comments, while polishing a scuffed side of his shoe.

The boy who lives, looks at Malfoy with a somewhat amused look, hiding his laughing eyes with his glasses. The way the blonde attempts to educate him while keeping the habit of degrading others is rather impressive.

"Perhaps knowing the school of the others, might be just as helpful. Don't you agree? I also, am interested where your children are studying." Headmaster McGonagall suggest, looking at the strangers attentively.

The students slowly nodded to their professor's suggestion. It would be reasonable to ask where they take their education, and it is not likely to cause much harm to know such a detail.

"I know that this might be bloody devastating. But can we also ask whether they have siblings or not?" Ron Weasley also suggests, however in an agitated manner.

Ah yes. Devastating indeed. To the point that everyone glowers at him like it is the most incredulous stark raving mad idea that he has concocted, and yet it is pretty genius to think it through.

Do they actually have more kids than those who are currently residing at the other side of the room? Interesting and frightening at the same time.

"Well, well, Weasley. A bit worried that you multiplied yourself too much for you to handle?" Draco taunts Ron, breaking the moment of eerie silence and gaining a sour glare from the red head.

"How many are you in the family, Mr. Nott?" Snape asks Romeo Gentian, seeing as the older teenagers are too stiff to react on their own.

"Three. Mére, Pére, and Me." The Frenchman replies while raising three fingers.

Having heard the boy's answer, did not quell the new tension in the room. Although Theodore Nott and Lavender Brown seem to be a bit relieved at their son's reply.

"Next! Weasley twins.." Snape's eye twitch, he did not want to refer another generation of Weasleys as twins, but here he is yet again. Severus still has disturbing nightmares on the previous devilish Weasley twins.

"Would you want me to start first, or would you like Remy?" Renee asks the mysterious voice coming from the ceiling, pointing at her ginger haired sister while doing so.

"Either of you will do.." The professor with black wavy hair snaps, wanting them to simply answer.

"Can both of us introduce ourselves?" Asks Remy excitedly, more comfortable if her sister accompanies her.

"Just get on with it!" Snape orders, showing his anger, growing more and more impatient as the Weasleys drag the conversation.

"Alright then, my name is Renee, and this is my sister Remy. But you can call us Ren and Rem. We're both seventeen. And we have one brother who is two years younger than us. His name is Peter, he's a little whiner at times but he's alright." The Weasley sister says, while pointing at her sister pair who waves at wherever the unidentified voice is coming from.

"Oh thank the Almighty Wizengamot! Three! Only three!" Ron shouts with enthusiasm, standing and then jumping at the couch, instantly believing that his number of children in the future is precise.

"We were born and raised in Magical Britain, London to be exact. Mommy and Daddy have this fascination for muggle culture you see, and they wanted to be close to their obsession as much as possible." Remy continues for Renee, flipping her hair in order make her long mane drop freely above her back.

At this point, Ron and Pansy look at each other like they have heard the most insane idea in their entire lives.

"T-that just doesn't make any sense! I have never set foot in muggle soil, nor have I come across anything that deals with such a degrading obsess-..er, not that I have a problems with your world Granger..Its just..well, you know what I mean. Do I look like someone who would be in any way interested to living in a non-magical place?" Pansy asks, showing an apologetic glance at Hermione who simply nods to accept the gesture.

"What say you, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asks the red headed young man who rubs her chin and scratch his hair.

"I've been to Muggle London dozens of times; I like a lot of their food actually. I especially love their fish and chips. And don't get me started on those amazing Angus burgers! Beefy heaven!" Ron comments, while wiping the saliva that drip from his chin. "But living in normal Britain is not something that crossed my mind." The Weasley brother adds, just as surprised to find that he would make the decision in the future.

The twins went on with their self-identification, not informed of the conversation at the other side of the crystal glass wall.

"Mommy and Daddy agree on everything. It was actually their idea that we enrol in Beauxbatons. We wanted to try out Hogwarts when we were 12, but they say we could be raised as proper ladies in a charm school." Renee informs, continuing for Remy, she crosses her legs without showing too much skin, keeping her hands resting neatly on her lap.

"They're studying in Beauxbatons?!" Ron sputters.

"Well..that makes sense." Pansy remarks while folding her arms.

"Well..Zhat makes sense. I heard zhat zhis Beauxbatons is a school for beautiful and elegant women!" Romeo Gentian comments, bringing his hands on his lips and giving air kisses to the red headed twins.

Remy and Renee were about to make more flirting laughter, when the Snape's voice decides to intervene.

"Enough words from you, Mr. Nott from France. In fact, sit at the farthest chair, behind Mr. Goyle. Someone will arrive shortly to guide you to a washroom." Severus orders Theodore's son, who looks above with despair but does as he is told. "Good. Now, Mr. Zabini you may explain your side." He tells the young man with Asian features. Having successfully forced the romantic Frenchman to be a distance away from Remy and Renee, Snape looks at his fellow audience that is hidden at the other side of the wall. Most especially to a red headed young man. "Is that far enough for you, Mr. Weasley?" The potions professor asks the father of the twins.

Ron gives the raven haired announcer a raised thumb, while looking at the satisfied seating arrangement before them.

"Go on Mr. Zabini, explain yourself." Snape encourages in an unfriendly way.

Zen Zabini sighs, while crossing his arms. "What do you think Malfoy, should we comply?" The young man with olive skin and spun hair asks the blonde who is sitting close by.

"I assure you, they mean no harm. They just want to..validate." Draco's son replies as an answer. He is still transfixed at the wall, not bothering to look directly at his Asian colleague.

"Do they..do they know each other?" Ginny Weasley asks, taken aback at how the two younger teenagers seem to be quite comfortable with one another.

"Well, well. It seems our sons are friends, Draco. Like you and I." Blaise comments with a teasing grin, elbowing Malfoy on the arm.

"Do you think you and I are friends? And here I thought, you settled to the idea that we are merely using each other." Draco openly jokes back, yet looking rather serious.

Father Zabini laughs in response. But before Blaise could add another sly retort, his son interrupts him from the other side of the wall.

"My name is Zen Zabini. 18 years old. An only child. My parents tell me I was born in Lóng zhī chéng, a Magical Metropolis in China. However, I was not raised in Dragon city. We travel. I was raised in all sorts of places that are concentrated around Asia. I am currently under the guidance of Monks who are designated in the Beras Kue temple..well, I thought I was..until I was brought here. My last location was Nepal." Cho's son informs.

"Woah, wait..what? How did I end up in Asia?!" Blaise questions, while glaring at Chang.

"You speak English quite fluently, and your accent is barely noticeable.." Snape points out suspiciously to the young man with dreads.

"Oh, well you gain good diction if you know ten languages. I'm sort of a linguist. You don't really have a choice when you move a lot." Zen explains. "It surprises me to find Pa upset just a while ago because I don't know Italian. I wanted to learn Italian when I was a kid..but Pa didn't want me to, he thought it would be too dangerous." Zabini's son continues, just as perplexed about the situation.

Everyone look at Blaise Zabini, expecting an explanation. But the dark skinned Slytherin responds quietly. Too quiet, in fact. His head is lowered, back curved and his tense face rested on his palm. He watches his son closely, contemplating on his own. "Alright. I'll pass on this one. We can interrogate the next kid." The Italian simply replies. Chang looks at her supposed husband, thinking he would have demanded more answers.

"Don't you want to know what he means by 'too dangerous'?" Theodore asks his fellow housemate.

"No. I don't need to. But maybe Chang would like to ask something." Father Zabini finishes, nodding towards the direction of Cho who shakes her head in return.

The Ravenclaw seems to have gotten her answers as well.

"Okay then, moving on." Snape announces without a care in the world. The eyes of the people are then focused at a rather large teenager, a smaller version of Greg. The burly red headed young man points at himself for a little while, before settling down to the idea that the commanding voice was talking about him. "Mr. Goyle..It's your turn." Severus tells the new tenant.

Ginny's son remains tight lipped, not wanting to utter a word. Five minutes pass, and still he does not want to introduce himself.

"Speak child, or so help me I will-" The impatient threatening professor is interrupted by a student's rarely used voice.

"Labhair buachaill." Says Goyle to his red headed son, with the help of his own wand. Hearing him makes almost everyone who is not a Slytherin stunned, to hear his unfamiliar deep tone.

"He..he uttered something..didn't he? Goyle actually said something.." Ron says to the young man with glasses.

"It's the first time I heard him say anything..Although I'm not very familiar with the Irish language, he clearly spoke in Gaelic.." Chang pauses, looking at the blushing thug with the rest of the group.

"You hid the fact that you speak Irish..Why didn't you want us to know?" Granger asks Goyle, interested at the reason why the large teenager would hide such information.

Greg's face continues to burn up. Desperately he pulls on Malfoy's sleeve, wanting the moody blonde to save him. Draco scratches his head with irritation, not wanting to help Goyle in his predicament. "He doesn't want anyone to know because he's very conscious about his accent. He's embarrassed about the way he talks. He also thinks Britain would kill him, if they knew." The silver eyed Slytherin explains, before jerking the hold of Greg. "You better explain yourself to them. You're going to talk publicly sooner or later. Just leave a few things..you know what I mean." The blonde instructs, giving a warning look to the large teenage Slytherin.

Gregory gulps heavily, reluctant to explain himself, but he nods in order to show that he accepts Draco's advice. "Me phap told meh that the old tongue is not accepted well by others. I wus a kid then, hard fer me tah listen. Back in third year, I was dun bullied by a group a Slytherin seniors for speakin odd. Aye..try not to talk much since.." Goyle tells the group. "It's a bad tick, yeah. But it stuck with meh." He tells them.

The audience is left speechless. Perhaps that was the longest and most odd conversation that they have heard from the large boy. Nevertheless, it was quite intriguing for a little while to the point that it distracted them from the one crucial flaw that Goyle made once he brought his wand close to his lips in order to resonate his signature voice to the other side of the room.

"Phap?..Is that you?" Ginny's son asks wherever his father's voice came from. "How's Mham? Is she alright?" The large red headed Goyle asks his father from the other side.

"If that was your father…wouldn't that mean that our parents of the rest of us are also at the end of the receiver?" Zabini suggests.

Since Greg used his own voice to direct his son, he uncovers to the boy that he is indeed at the other side of the room. Due to this mistake, their cover has been obliterated.

Gregory Goyle hits his face miserably with his palm, scrunching his forehead, having realized his crucial mistake.

"Dammit Greg! What were you thinking? Of course your son would have recognized your voice! You should have just told Snape what you wanted to say, or at least disguise that obvious tone of yours!" Pansy scolds.

"What did you say anyway?" Theodore asks his Slytherin colleague, handing the guilty Goyle a cookie.

"Aye told the boy tah speak is all. It's family trait. If Phap tells me not to speak, I don't either. Aye told im tah keep his mouth shut back in the classroom, telling im that we're in England. Through legends me and me family passed on, Kid knows the English are brutal when knowin' ye irish. " The large teenager who is taller than anyone else in the room replies, as he munches meekly at the sweet pastry given to him.

Before everyone else would panic, Severus brings his wand to his lips and replies quite casually to the notion given by the large red headed Weasley.

"That was a message from your father prior to this interrogation. He informed that you would not cooperate unless he told you to do so. You parents are fine…for now. Execute this task, and you may see them." Snape tells the unidentified Goyle, executing the excuse in a fine Slytherin manner; very conniving to use such an unforeseen advantage, to the point that Blaise and Draco gave their professor applause.

"Brilliant manipulation Snape, way to turn things around!" Malfoy cheers, amused to the point that he shows his teeth openly as a smile.

"I like how you offer hope, Professor. People tend to be more cooperative that way." Zabini says as he claps, truly amazed at the cunning professor.

"Oh shut up. The both of you won't score points for your house by merely praising my brilliance." Severus Snape replies with a raised chin. Draco and Blaise guffawed as they finish their appreciative ovation.

Not every person in the other side of the room is convinced by the professor's fib. Having heard the excuse, Hermione's son pays even more attention to the wall with a conniving grin.

Having been reassured by the unknown voice from the other side, the large burly Weasley does not hesitate to answer: "Grimm Goyle, 18 years old. Born an raised en Fairy Fáinne Village of Magical Ireland. Am currently enrolled in Durmstrang. Yah better keep yer end of the bargain, Sir. Or else I'll tear this place up until aye find them. If yah hurt me Mham an Phap, I know many ways tah skin all of yah alive." Ginny's son threatens.

Theodore Nott drops the half-eaten cookie hanging from his mouth, while Pansy coughs the tea that she forced herself to drink.

"What in the hufflepuff..He's studying in Durmstrang? Ginny, that was MY idea! If I ever had a son, I wanted my kid to study in there. You stole my idea!" Ron Weasley accuses incredulously.

"I would never steal an idea from a tosser like you Ron! For your information, I wouldn't want my child to be in such a dangerous place. Unless, unless.." Ginny Weasley cautiously looks at Greg Goyle.

Gregory looks at the ginger haired woman with an apologetic stare, he restrains himself from finishing his cookie, bringing the pastry down for a moment to explain himself. "Since Me Mham and I got to choose where I be studyin when I was a kid, Me Phap told me that he an his future grandsons would choose a different school. Pops was aimen fer Durmstrang, his alma mater." Goyle tells them in a singsong voice.

"Well, that explains his side. What about you Ms. Weasley, do you have any questions for your son?" Snape asks.

The ginger lady could not help but Ginny hesitates, but tells the professor what she wants to ask.

"He didn't mention if he had any siblings.." The red headed lady points out.

Draco snickers. "Even the Weaslette wants to know if she reproduced in big numbers!" Malfoy comments loudly with a laugh. Ginny throws a sofa pillow on his direction.

Unfortunately the Slytherin catches it before the plushy thing could land on his face.

"Why do I have tah tell any more of meh family? How do I know ye aren't gonna take them fer hostage like us?" Grimm accuses.

"We are not going to do such an atrocious thing. And we never have. Answer and I assure you that you will see your parents when you get out of that room." Snape says, trying to keep a promising persona.

"Do yah swear as a Wizard?" The young Goyle asks, wanting to make sure.

Before Severus would say something dangerous, McGonagall uses her wand to talk to the boy.

"My Dear, you know that binding a promise for a Wizard is hazardous. All of you will be fine, no one will get hurt." Minerva tells the strangers with a soothing voice.

With a frustrated sigh, the giant red head obliges; knowing that someone who is not as suspicious as the other voice seem to have soften his stubbornness.

"I have two younger brothers..I aint tellin their names until aye see me parents." Grimm informs.

"Thank you child." Minerva says with gratitude. The red headed Goyle merely nods before making himself comfortable on his seat once again.

"Oh! Is it my turn now? Is it?" Angelique waves her hands at the ceiling, excited to introducing herself, no matter the situation.

"Yes, Miss..Potter. You may familiarize yourself." Snape says with a tired voice, looking at the blonde Potter move around inhumanely would make anyone fatigued.

"My name is Angelique Potter, daughter of Harry and Luna Potter. I'm seventeen. I have one younger brother named James, cute little brat he is! Born surfin in Australia. Dropped out from school, both Magical and Muggle. Decided to surf all my life and make a living by restoring boards and other mechanics like Rie Rie. I'm rather good at restorations actually." She says with a proud grin.

However, her father thinks otherwise about the current predicament of his daughter.

"S-she..dropped out of school?" Harry Potter stammers.

"Merlin Potter, and I thought you would have an overachiever as a kid." Theodore Nott comments, actually looking a bit sorry for the-one-who-saved-them-all.

"Yes, yes. Potter's daughter is a dunce. Let's move on shall we? Any questions?" Severus Snape argues, not surprised that Harry's child is not currently being educated.

"Professor, could you ask my daughter if she knows anything of the Aboriginal Pixie Fairies of Tasmania? I would have told her of those fascinating creatures, if I live in Australia at her time." Luna requests openly.

The raven haired professor rests his forehead on his palm and sighing sourly, before repeating what Lovegood told him to say.

"You mean those beautiful Tasmanian winged little people? Of course I know them! Me and Lu-Lu would visit their houses constantly when I was just a yip. Very fascinating creatures, even with their sharp teeth and weird looking eyes that don't have pupils. Do you know that they're actually carnivores? Legend says that they're the reason why Tasmanian devils are near to extinction!" The blonde Potter says avidly.

"Wonderful. Another Looney. Good for you Potter." Draco lazily compliments, in a rude way.

"Questions, Harry?" Hermione encourages, looking at her friend who appears to have seen a large elephant in the room.

"Um, Professor..could you ask her why his father decided to move to Australia? It just..never crossed my mind." The spectacled Potter asks Severus.

"Miss Potter, did your father ever tell you why he moved to Australia?" The professor with black robes asks Lovegood's daughter.

"Ah that's a good question. He wasn't specific, but he told me that he liked Oz because the place is quiet. I don't really know what he meant by that, we raise a lot of animals and we live at the shores of the ocean, and don't get me started with our neighbours! They hold tiki parties every weekend!" Angelique tells them with a laughing smile.

"Well..I guess that makes sense." Harry reacts, still a bit lost, but finding the idea reasonable. He didn't bother to explain further about what he thinks. He doesn't seem to be in a mood to share.

"Alright, it's your turn Mr. Malfoy." Severus Snape tells the unidentified blonde who manages to keep his relaxed composure all throughout the interrogation.

His parents on the other hand, seem to have jumped an inch from their seats from hearing the boy mentioned. Hermione's logical perception is quickly disintegrating. Draco is looking more and more infuriated.

"My name is Damien." The platinum blonde stranger informs, comfortable to telling his first name.

"Damien?" Draco sarcastically repeats with a scoff. "What a dull name. I would never give that sort of recognition to anyone who is supposedly related as a Malfoy." The Slytherin deducts.

"What are you talking about? Damien..that's a nice name. It means 'to tame' in Greek and French. I suppose that I gave him that name." Hermione informs, with a trace of affection.

Granger's supposed husband looks at the dark haired brunette like she has gone mad. Looking at her eyes, he could tell that she has already concluded that the boy is her son.

"Are you losing your mind? You're not processing this clearly! If he's your son, this would mean you had a serious enough relationship with ME, to conceive him!" Draco scolds the Gryffindor.

"I understand that unfortunate fact, Malfoy. All that I am merely stating is that I am fond of the name!" Hermione tells him with an irritated look.

"Your fondness may result to your son, Granger. But not for me. Like any pureblood, we go with tradition. My mother wanted me to name my son after a constellation..and since he has that ridiculous name-" Before Draco could finish his explanation, Snape interrupts him with a cough and then shortly bringing his wand in front of his face.

"What is your full name Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asks Hermione's boy.

Damien looks rather annoyed at such a question, making his lips thin out, like he did not want to answer, but he grudgingly replies:

"My full name is..Damien Scorpius Malfoy." Draco's son says his second and last name with pure disgust.

"Hmm..If I recall in Professor Trelawney's class, Scorpius _is_ a constellation. Right Draco?" Blaise obnoxiously points out.

"Shut up Zabini." Draco orders, fuming from his part of the couch.

Without requiring permission from Snape, Malfoy's son decides to continue.

"My mom is Hermione Granger, My father is Draco Malfoy. I'm 18 years old. I was raised in New York until high school, but I left for University just a few months ago. And that's about it for me." The younger Malfoy stares at the ground for a moment, thinking about what he told them, and then realizes that he forgot to mention some things. "Oh yeah, I'm the only one in the family, and my parents are divorced." He concludes.

Granger looks like she is losing oxygen, while Draco was a bit taken aback for a very brief moment.

"Well, that would explain his American accent." Change points out, only to keep the uncomfortable air at a more liveable condition.

"Divorced? What the..how did that happen?" Hermione questions, a little intrigued by what her son told them.

"I'm not surprised. And shouldn't you be more ecstatic Granger?" Draco tells the Gryffindor brunette, not alarmed by the idea.

"My future son's parents, are not mature enough to make a marriage last. How ecstatic do you think I should be? Do you know how much trauma divorce can do, to a child?!" Granger reacts towards Malfoy Senior.

"Look at him. He might have been a fool for punching my gorgeous face, and he might have cried on your shoulder like a girl. But does he look like a suicidal bipolar brat to you?" Draco questions, pointing at his son.

Hermione would have screamed yes, but Severus was looking at them like they were missing the point.

"Oh right, sorry professor..could you ask him where is he currently studying. He did not explain in detail." The brunette asks in a distracted manner, still worrying about what she just learned.

"Where exactly are you currently studying at, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asks Damien.

The younger blonde version of Draco appears to be smiling in nostalgia, staring softly at the wall, as if he could picture a face he is so fond of. Granger's heart skips a beat.

"I'm studying at Cambridge University. She wanted to study in Cambridge a long time ago, but she decided to teach students there instead. I figured I could see her everyday if I enrolled there." He tells them kindly.

"Cambridge University? Isn't that the Muggle School you were choosing as an option to study after Hogwarts?" Ginny asks Hermione, waking the brunette from her trance state.

"Yes..yes it was..I wanted to study there so that I could relate with my parents. They studied in Cambridge. Since I spent most of my studies here in Hogwarts, I figured learning back at home would keep them connected somehow. But.." Granger's eyes are starting to look glassy. To avoid showing her emotions, she laughs and fakes a smile. Ignoring the concerned looks of her closer colleagues, as well as the headmaster. "Ah well, they encouraged me that I should study someplace supernatural. They were..always proud of me knowing how to use magic." She tells them absentmindedly, smiling in the likeness of Damien.

"Alright, we get it. Your Mummy and Daddy, loves you. Now it's my turn to question the boy." Draco interrupts bluntly. Harry, Ron, and Ginny give him threatening glares.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have any idea what kind of marriage ceremony your Mother and Father used?" Severus asks the blonde man at the other side of the room.

"They're not specific about that. I don't know." Damien answers monotonously, but in truth, his eyes look rather shaken with a darker shade. His hands are gripping on his desk in an unhealthy manner.

Draco remains cold, reading his son's body language. To the Slytherin, there is something about his son's reaction that is quite intriguing.

"What does marriage ceremonies have to do with this situation anyway?" Hermione tries to argue, but then Ginny decides to reply for the rest of the pureblood group by patting Granger's hand gently.

"It's technically valid for him to ask. Don't worry, I'll explain to you later." The youngest Weasley explains. The Gryffindor brunette nods her head stiffly in return.

"Do you know why your parents would agree to a divorce?" Snape then asks.

"No actually. I don't. And those questions are absurd to knowing our identities." The American replies coldly, ignoring the professor's questions. He stands from his seat, and then proceeds to walking towards the wall in front of him. With steely cold eyes, he stares at the students who are at the other side, however seemingly confronting a particular individual. "Father, instead of asking me endless questions, why not confirm our identities with that odd DNA test they gave us. " Damien says with a raised brow. Draco could tell who the boy designated the suggestion.

In fact, everyone could sense who Damien is pertaining to. And Father Malfoy is not pleased.

Although learning that Malfoy's son knew they resided at the other side of the room the whole entire time, is something to be pondered. What really stuns the students of Hogwarts is the fact that the foreigner mentioned a DNA test that they were not informed of. They glance at each other with astonished faces, before staring at their Headmaster who is just as surprised. And then they look at their Parenting 101 Professor.

In return, Severus stares at the crowd, unknowingly hinting his own reaction. He brings his hand to his mouth, his memory coming back to him.

"Oops. I have completely forgotten about that." Snape simply replies.

Their scrutiny over their raven haired professor's mild loss of memory is halted, when they notice one of their children desperately catching their attention by waving his hands in the air.

"Exciouze me Monsieur, Iz it alraight for me to go find a toilet now?" Romeo Gentian Nott asks with a nervous voice, shifting from his seat and then walking back and forth, trying his best to hold it in.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Avrille Nordlicht: **I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: What the ! #%$#^ took so #% long to update?! Wahaha T-T

**.**

**.**

Beta Reader: Mrs. Stockwell/February 07, 2013/Review ergo Inspiration


	6. Living Arrangements

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter franchise or anything related of the sort. This is just an indie script that is made by a mental patient.

.

.

"**Living Arrangements" **

.

.

Hermione Granger is stuck.

Stuck, meaning: Wedged, fixed, trapped, jammed, having difficulties, baffled, mystified, puzzled, without an answer, at a complete lost, stumped.

Stuck: Completely out of her element.

And being 'stuck' with something, is not a description that she wants for herself.

However, that is where she is. Right now, at this moment, she has no idea what could happen to her in this situation. Any second a rampaging orc or a herd of unicorns will fall from the ceiling. Voldemort might even pay them a visit by digging through the brick floors. Anything could happen. Anything at all, just as long as she knows that she would be married to Malfoy and that she would have his son someday.

She has no way of making her ahead of whatever comes next. She cannot devise a theory in order to predict what could become. No plan is entering her brain, not a sliver of future judgement.

It terrifies her, to the point that she sits transfixed with the rest of the group. Wondering what else could happen.

For now, she stays quiet. While her thoughts are in agony due to the turmoil of disorganization. She waits until she gets things sorted.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Severus Snape touches the glass with his wand.

Her waiting ceases. The brunette finally decides on something. Steadily, she does as she ordered herself to do. Look straight at the wall, and witness what her professor will do. It is automatic to do so.

Observe for now, observe and see what happens. Observe, reflect..and then apply. React semi-naturally.

Control as much emotions as she can. Keep her unstable emotions unrevealed, until they can be expressed in private.

Silently the raven haired professor proceeds to making the crystal glass turn into the normal black shade, letting the darkness of the wall engulf the picture on the other side with shadow. His students watch without a word, gazing as their teenagers are moving around from the other side, recognizing the irritated blonde teenager who is staring back at them with grey cold eyes.

Hermione's plan: Observe, Reflect, React Casually. Gather as much information, in order to make the best solution.

She looks back at her son, at the young man's face. And sees herself, reflected in his beautiful grey eyes.

She does not know how long her plan would last. But she hopes it would last enough to end the day in a sane predicament.

**.**

**HOGWARTS - Slytherin Dungeon 5: Basilisk Tail**/** Observation and Interrogation Room 05: Conservation Process**/**8:00 PM**

Since the wall has been reverted back into plain black crystal, the students look at each other and their professors, wondering who would speak up first.

"Well, that was rather revealing.." Minerva McGonagall states, keeping her voice steady for her students to remain at controlled state.

The audience mutter and groan in response, but do not react violently at what they have learned. Since their Headmaster does not seem to emit panic.

Everything will be alright for now. They're just a little disturbed.

Hopefully, things will get better. Well, as far as they assume.

"He knew..He knew all along.." Ron Weasley states grimly, intrigued like the rest of them.

"More like he had a hunch, his hunch became more apparent when Greg had to open his big mouth." Pansy Parkinson points out casually.

"But..but why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he inform the others?.." Harry Potter asks the question to himself, but to the group as well.

"He knew it was required. It was obligatory if we are supposed to trust them." Cho Chang surmises, recalling the question that Damien asked them.

"As much as I would like to reject everything that Chang says, I have to admit that your son is brilliant, Draco." Blaise Zabini comments tauntingly at his blonde seat mate.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I don't appreciate the comment." Draco Malfoy replies lazily, resting the back of his head on the couch, looking at the ceiling blankly.

"Severus, can you please explain to us what _other_ things you have required from our guests, prior to this engagement?" Their Headmaster asks the Potions Professor with a sweet intimidating smile.

"Um, yes. Of course." Snape replies consciously, averting his nervous eyes at the scary greying witch. "Well, before this interrogation, while they were taking the veritaserum; I wrap the Revelare Triticum Nexu Charm like napkins around on their cups in order to avoid suspicion." Severus looks at his students with expectance, thinking that they know of the charm.

The Slytherins exude a tensed nature when they heard the charm mentioned. They are well aware of the charm. Sadly not for non-Slytherins. Only Granger and Chang seem to be familiar of the charm.

"I used the charm as a way to confirm the same genetic makeup that they claim to have with our students. The results are staggeringly unanimous." The raven haired professor mentions, ignoring their dumbfounded looks. They edge from their seats, looking at their professor intently. The strangers could be unanimously lying, or are unanimously telling the truth.

"They're authentic." Snape announces. "All of them have similar genes to the students who they claim to be their parents." The man with black robes tells the students who are then left estranged. "Here are the results." Severus gives the used charms to the respective parents. Everyone trembled as they took the Revelare Triticum Nexu Charm from him, except for Draco who takes it with vehement haste.

When Malfoy read the piece of parchment, he furiously throws it away, not wanting to see another second of it. Hermione runs and catches the charm before it could reach the ground, reading the results of the 'DNA Test' as her son describes. Her eyes are getting bigger and her breathing is shallower as she reads what is magically scrawled into the magical paper:

_**Damien Malfoy = Father: Draco Malfoy + Mother: Hermione Granger. **_

Having read the paper, she lets the charm continue to fall on the carpet, dropping it with agitated fingers. Slowly, she closes her eyes with her palms, gently massaging her worn vision.

"How does this bloody piece of paper prove that they are our children? It's just paper with our names on it!" Ron Weasley protests, disbelieving that such an idea is so simple.

"It's much more complicated than that Weasley. No offense, but I guess you're not informed due to the fact that you were technically ostracized by pureblood society." Theodore Nott tells the red head with an apologetic glance for the way he bluntly points out the origin of Ron's ignorance. "You see, in order to certify a child's blood heritage, purebloods would use this charm to confirm that their babies are truly theirs. I know it's rather foolish. But blood purists are quite paranoid, thinking mystic hospitals might switch kids accidentally in the nursery. Also, the charm is used to prove if a spouse has committed infidelity." Nott explains.

"Basically, it's an ancient charm that has been used for generations. It is not something you can question easily. My parents used it for me, and my grandparents for my parents." Pansy adds nonchalantly.

"It's more of a Slytherin custom as time wanes on. Since less prejudice and more trusting modern purebloods decide to stick with the muggle way of genetic confirmation. The charm is more specific than a DNA test and less painful since blood does not need to be drawn. I have no idea why wizards would choose the latter." Zabini contributes as well, tossing the crumpled charm to Cho, who unknowingly catches it with her head.

"Typical Slytherin Custom. Questioning your own children." Ron comments with a scoff.

"We don't have anything to be guilty about. Unlike you and your kind, we cannot decipher each other by freckles and red hair." Blaise defends his House openly, grinning as he does.

"Whatever Zabini, I still think you lot are..are.." Before Ron Weasley could finish his sentence, he senses Pansy Parkinson's very intimidating aura in front of him. "Erm..are the most accurate and organized people of mankind, who wouldn't want to have the wrong children! Right Harry?" The red head decides to finish, adding a confirmation by his spectacled best friend who glares at him in return.

"So, they're ours. They are..our children. What are we going to do now?" Harry Potter asks his professors, ignoring his fellow Gryffindor's pathetic attempt to protecting himself.

"We have to get them back to their own time." Headmaster McGonagall explains. "The Orb of fate has plans for this predicament, whether we like it or not. There must be a crucial reason why they are here in the present, and we have to know that reason." Minerva explains. "If we do not uncover the reason why they are here at a shorter time, there is a possibility that all of you would lose existence." She states.

"Lose..existence? You mean..disappear?!" Ron shouts, gripping his head of red hear anxiously. "I just learned about my future wife and children. And now I find out that I may not exist? Can this day get any worse?!" Weasley complains, hanging his neck on the head rest of the couch miserably.

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Weasley, the day is not over yet.." Their Headmaster warns, looking at them with mirth. "We are yet to discuss their living arrangements.." She reasons.

"Living arrangements?..You mean..where they would be staying here in Hogwarts?" Cho Chang asks.

McGonagall allows them some time to understand as she paces the room calmly. "Yes." Minerva finally replies. "Do you recall the new wing that has been constructed next to the Owlery?" Their headmaster asks.

Some of them nodded enthusiastically, excited to know why exactly that new section of the school has been established.

"You see, the new wing is actually for residential use. But not exactly made for long-term living. They were meant for your Parenting Class 101. As Parents to a practice child, you are to pretend to be newlywed couples who live in a decent apartment for the required hours of the course. We do not have any other quarters for them to live in, and since they are not yet sorted, they are not allowed inside House dorms. They will be living in this new wing for the time being." The grey haired old witch tells them.

"That's not so bad. I think that is rather understandable." Hermione comments, her fellow students agree as well.

"That, my dear, was the old plan. But after further consideration with Professor Severus, it is best that they will be living in these new dorms with you." Minerva explains.

Instantly the group of students react with despair and vehemence.

"Isn't it bad enough that we have to take that stupid course in the first place? Now we have to live in those parenting practice dorms too?!" Ron Weasley complains.

"T-that means that I..I have to live with Chang? Staying at the same room?..Breathing the same personal air as her?! That's preposterous!" Blaise contributes with fervour.

"I did not go through five years of disparate lower year dorm life, only to be denied the benefits of Seventh year rooms. There has got to be another way!" Pansy retorts, irritated at the concept.

"Why do we have to live with them Professor? Is it not more proper to stay in our dorms and let our children sleep in those said dorms on their own?" Hermione reasons.

"You are right Ms. Granger. But let us not forget that we need information in order to get this whole ordeal sorted. Living at the same space, encourages connectivity. Also, all of you are still enrolled in the Parenting 101 course; and since it is best to practice with your own children, this would be a good opportunity for all of you to get a head start. Since you and your future family have been living together at some future point of your lives, I do not think it would be much of an inconvenience." McGonagall tells them, making the students more and more distraught.

"It's official. This is the worst day of my school life." Ron mutters miserably.

"There are benefits to this arrangement that you might find appealing." The Headmaster suggests, coaxing them to lift their heads and find a positive outlook.

"Since you have proven that you are capable to being parents towards these children in the future, you are no longer required to join the other seventh years in Parenting Class 101." Minerva tells them.

"You all pass the course. They are evidence to your accomplishments. Congratulations." Severus Snape further asserts with a monotonous voice, not so thrilled that his students are passing the class easily.

Before the students could reflect on this benefit, their Headmaster decides to intervene with her words.

"However, that does not mean that you are not required to participate in the course. You still have to be present in the class, but you will not have to do the requirements like your other classmates. In actuality, you are going to do requirements that would be more advanced, knowing that you already passed." Severus Snape tells them with temporary amusement.

"And what exactly are these advanced requirements?" Draco asks.

"Instead of learning how to raise children as parents, you will be learning how to maintain the family that you have created. You will be doing this by participating in counselling sessions, trust workshops, dance lessons, home making, and other…husband and wife activities.." Snape tells them with a cringe. The students seemed to have accompanied him in cringing as well.

"Please..kill me now." Blaise Zabini begs, bringing his face to rest miserably on his palms.

"This enables us to know more about these future miscreants - I mean, future children..As well as gaining foundation on your relationship with your future spouses." Severus asserts.

"Now then, I think all of you would agree that it has been quite a long and tiring evening. You must have some supper before you go to your new quarters. Dinner was served hours ago in the in the Great Hall, your fellow students would not be around to accompany you but perhaps that would be for the best since your children will be joining you for dinner shortly." Minerva explains.

The students do not look so thrilled at the idea of dining with their children, but they have to get used to it, since they will be spending a lot of time with them nevertheless.

"Wait..that reminds me..what are we going to say to our classmates? They would wonder who our new tenants are.." Luna happily asks the Headmaster.

"That will be solved in the morning, Ms. Lovegood. You need not to worry about that." McGonagall reassures. However, the class seem to have doubled their worries instead.

"We shall resume this conversation in another day. Until then, you are all still required to stick with your class schedules. This includes Parenting Class 101. If any of you decide to skip that class, be prepared for detention with yours truly." Severus Snape threatens them openly.

"This gathering is finished. All of you are dismissed. Professor Flitwick and Caretaker Filch will be accompanying you while I and your other professors will discuss the arrangements that will be done in order to adjust to this unforeseen change. I expect all of you to be on time for Homeroom tomorrow. Rest well, Students." McGonagall tells them as a conclusion.

The students reluctantly stand out of their seats, drifting out of the room like weak souls. Eventually, they dispersed; leaving Minerva and Snape to meet with their fellow professors.

.

.

**The Great Hall /House Union Long table 2-B/ 8:30 PM**

Since they are a small group to be separated by their own House tables, Professor Flitwick and Caretaker Filch told them to sit together at the rarely used House Union tables that are made specifically for Houses to dine together for occasions. On normal days, students would not want to give such an idea a chance. But given the special circumstances of the group, they can only comply. Especially since their intimidating gruesome caretaker is looking at them with a stink eye, they would rather walk the halls without a muttering cursing Filch mopping the floors with their heads. Or worse, cat pee on their shoes.

With a scrunched nose, Cho Chang taps the dusty old Union tables with her neatly folded napkin. Luna Lovegood helps by serenely blowing the collected dirt away. Lavender did not bother cleaning her side of the table, tossing her body on a chair, and then resting her forehead on the grimy surface of the furniture, resuming her weeping. Ginny at least had the decency to weakly wipe the chair where she will sit, and when she is comfortable, she chooses to stare distantly as the others take their seats. None of them thought of cleaning the whole thing with magic, they lost a lot of their common sense.

Hermione gave all of them relief, by cleaning the table with a flick of her wand. Her common sense is still intact, at least for now.

They all sat for a while, thinking through about what exactly happened to them. Even though Professor Flitwick presented a feast on the table, empathetic about their plight, they did not muster themselves to even lift the silverware. Except for Ron, who discreetly took a turkey leg and dip it with gravy, silently eating as he accompanies the group in their grieving.

"So..where are they?" Draco Malfoy asks his fellow students, hanging his neck on the makeshift head rest of the wooden chair, looking at the ceiling monotonously.

"They're being oriented and then will be given a short tour by Slughorn. The old gray man would wake up at the dead of night, if he is asked to talk about Hogwarts History." Blaise explains.

"I hope they visit the Slytherin Dungeons and find out that the Basilisk somehow had a twin." Draco comments.

"Come on Malfoy, we know that you don't mean that." Harry replies to the blonde young man.

"You'll be thoroughly surprised about how much I mean it Potter." Malfoy claims, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands.

"I can't believe that I will be living with so much ill sarcasm." Hermione comments, drinking brewed coffee without reluctance. Usually she would avoid caffeine.

"Did anyone see the new wing? Even one glimpse of it?" Theodore asks the miserable group.

"No one would be permitted to. Filch has been keeping it under restrictions ever since the construction started." Ron answers back with a quiet voice, careful so as not to be heard by their caretaker.

"Well, I have. I still had some catnip from taking care of my aunt's cat during the summer. I've heard rumours that there would be a new wing at Hogwarts. And since Filch is always around to bother us, I took the catnip with me and tossed it at the far side of the new place. Soon enough, Filch's cat went away, dragging her owner with her. I had only minutes, but I saw a room or two." Nott tells them proudly.

"And? What did you see?" Draco demands, telling his fellow Slytherin to get to the point.

"The rooms are HUGE. They look like apartments on the inside. But the hall that they are in is much narrow. I think all of you would be surprised." The young man with black curly hair tells them.

"That's a relief. At least I could still keep my distance from Parkinson." Ron comments, crossing his arms.

"As do I, Weasley. I hope the place that we are going to be living in would at least have four rooms. It would be convenient to the point that I don't have to see your disgusting face any day." Pansy replies.

"Oh yeah? Well I..I hope the room has a thousand rooms inside of it so that I don't have to see your face at all!" The boy Weasley reacts stupidly.

"Now now, let's try to get along. The Headmaster is right. If we want to get a solution, we better work as a team..er or as couples..at least." Granger tries to give advice.

"Right, and of course Salazar would kiss the posterior of Albus repeatedly, just to participate in this illusion that you call 'cooperation with other houses'." Draco says to the dark brunette with air quotes. "It does not work that way Granger. If you haven't noticed, and I think you are daft if you have not, but all of us have too much history to even consider such arrangements." He tells her.

"I understand that we haven't been the best of friends, Malfoy. But we went through similar things, perhaps that connection would be of value." Hermione tells him with gritting teeth.

"Are you talking about the War? Because if you think about it, none of us were snogging each other's future spouses in the end. You **were** snogging someone **else** however. Right Weasley?" Draco says.

Ron coughs nervously, looking at a direction that would be far away from the fuming couple.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem had a temporary infatuation spell as a defence side effect, alright? It wasn't on purpose! Other than me, Ron was coincidentally the nearest person around the trinket. So when I destroyed the Horcrux, both of us were influenced. If Harry was with me, I would have kissed him too! I had no choice!" Hermione desperately tries to explain, blush showing on her cheeks.

"Yeah yeah. You don't have to explain your triangle relationship with Potter Boy Wonder and Weasley the Flub. Let's get to the point: I and you will not work." He tells her bluntly.

"But we have to try, don't we? Do you expect those teenagers to get back on their own time without help? If we don't, we might not exist in the near future." The Gryffindor girl retorts.

"I don't give a damn if someone loses his existence. It merely means that he never existed, never lived nor died." Malfoy says without emotion.

"You'll disappear too Malfoy! Don't you understand? If your son stays here too long, your selfishness would disappear with him!" Hermione scolds in frustration.

Their growing quarrel is halted by the tapping of a wand by a man who appears to be going bald, he looks at all of them with a disappointed face. Slughorn is not pleased with the conversation.

"So sorry Professor, we sort of got carried away.." Ginny tries to apologize for all of them, knowing that they should not be complaining too openly.

"Don't apologize to me my dear, all of you owe an apology to our new students for acting immaturely in front of them. I must say, I expected more from all of you. Especially you Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Hermione." The professor with grey hair tells them with a stern look. "Start acting like seniors and initiate responsibility, do you understand?" Horace tells the class with a batting wand.

They all agreed silently, whether or not it is in a grudging or submissive manner.

Having finished his sermon, their balding professor makes his way to his fellow Hogwarts staff that is situated at the far left corner of the area. Following Horace Slughorn is the band of new students, familiar yet unfamiliar to them. The strange teenagers come rather reluctantly, having heard most of the conversation before they entered the great hall; except for Damien Malfoy, looking rather confident.

Immersed in conversation with Filch and Professor Flitwick on the current situation of the students residing within the Hall, they decided to continue their conversation at a farther area to avoid being heard. Thereby leaving the teenagers to their own demise as they make their way out of the Great Hall and into the public corridors, far enough to talk about the problem comfortably, but close enough to be present when a ruckus will happen without their close supervision. Everyone is understandably rather stunned about the idea, and Slughorn always want to stay updated with Hogwarts matters.

For the students, seeing as those who were monitoring them left the room did not stop them from being anxious, knowing that they would be having dinner with their kids, actually greaten their fear.

With a trembling lip, Hermione glances at Draco for just a second or two, wanting to know if he is feeling just as tense as she is. But Malfoy is looking anything but stressed, he looks rather pristine actually, calm as he looks at his son in the eye without an inkling of guilt to what he stated minutes ago. He did stand, not to greet, but to make his presence more certain and intimidating. Malfoy is actually daring his son to state something unnecessary, as if there is nothing that Damien could do to change his mind; as if there is nothing that Granger could do to make the blonde look at the boy in a different perspective.

**Draco sees Damien only as a nuisance. That is all.**

"I always knew that you are selfishly heartless. But I must admit father, I never heard you say something so cold." Hermione's son tells Draco with an easygoing grin.

"Oh really? Then I must be getting quite rusty as I age. Better remind myself to be constantly brutal." Father Malfoy replies, looking down at the younger blonde man before him.

To the people that surround them, the tension in the room has become far worse. The Malfoy Father and Son managed to make what was supposed to be only an awkward interaction, into a far more dangerous situation wherein duels can be triggered unnecessarily if this spiteful conversation continues. Someone must stop them soon. Someone must stop them now.

Someone like Draco's future wife and Damien's future mother: Hermione Jean Granger.

In order to intervene, the brunette Gryffindor stands from her share of the table, and then makes her way to her supposed future family members. With trembling fists and rampant steps, she goes towards them, stopping at the middle position of her husband and son. Standing like a judge or a referee, perhaps even a coach. Either way, she settles what happens next, whether better or worse.

"Both of you should settle down. We are going to be dealing with each other for quite some time, so we might as well get used to each other." Hermione explains to the two men, hoping they could at least soften their stern looks. Seeing as they do not seem to waver from their threatening glares, she decides to ask confirmation in order to catch their attention. "Right? Erm..Damien?" Granger tells her son with reluctance and slight shyness, but seeing as he seems to be the easiest to convince in regards to compromise, she has to choose him first instead of Draco.

Damien looks at his mother like he would do anything that she asks of him. With a wide enthusiastic smile, as well as a curt nod, he agrees happily.

"Of course Mom, as long as Father is not being a bastard." He tells her playfully, edging at her as he did.

And then before Hermione could react, her son envelops her in another unforeseen hug.

"I missed you Mom, it's good to see you again." Damien tells Granger openly, holding her tight.

"Where exactly did I go in your time..that would make you miss me?" Hermione questions with a light laugh.

"A far away place. Doesn't matter though, just as long as you're with me now." The brunette's son replies, his silver eyes sparkle as he speaks.

Getting another hug from Damien made Granger think seriously about what the hug symbolizes. Being held by her son, feels…normal to her. In fact, she feels soothed. Like everything will be alright.

She sighs from such a comfortable position, but then covers her serene composure by coughing and leaving the boy's arms discreetly. "Right then, um..Everyone take their seats and we will discuss in a more mature manner." Hermione tells them, giving Draco a threatening glare; recovering quickly from the public display of affection.

The Senior students of Hogwarts watch cautiously as the new additions to their school make their way to the long table.

Angelique, Romeo, and the Weasley twins make their way to the seats next to their nervous parents like it is normal to do so.

They speak avidly towards them, like there is no significant fact that would hinder them from making a conversation.

Ron is quite pleased as he speaks with Renee, completely enchanted to say the least.

"Daddy, I didn't know you would be this handsome when you were younger. Your old pictures make you look rather awkward compared to real life." Renee compliments confidently.

"Oh..um really? What else have you noticed about me?" Ron Weasley asks, his cheeks blushing red.

Pansy was quite alarmed when Remy started talking to her without boundaries, but she replies by speaking to her daughter in a casual manner, in a way that is like talking to a colleague.

"Mummy! Where did you get that fascinating bracelet! It looks so gorgeous on you!" Remy wildly points out, grabbing Parkinson's arm and looking at the trinket with googly eyes.

"It's an heirloom actually; my aunt gave it to me." Pansy replies readily.

The twins insisted they sit together as a family since the seats of their parents are far from each other, but Parkinson and Weasley furiously declined.

Angelique makes her way to Luna, pulling a flustered Harry along the way. She decides to let them sit next to each other while she talks to her mum with a mouthful of food. Unlike Lovegood, having a rather good time with speaking to their child, Potter looks like a nervous wreck. The spectacled boy seems to have lost his appetite as well, and usually he has a ravenous appetite to satisfy.

"Rie-Rie, why aren't yea touching your food? You're usually hungry." Angelique Potter points out.

"Ah..well, I'm not really hungry at the moment." Harry explains to his daughter.

"Can I have your food then? I'm ratha famished actually." Angelique explains as she takes his father's plate without his official permission.

"Oh..er, alright, go ahead." Harry replies, even though already she started eating from his plate.

Romeo serenely sits next to his mother, in order to console Lavender Brown; and since Theodore Nott is an easy going fellow, he decides to sit next with his future wife in order to make her less vulnerable. However, having the attention of both men still did not sooth the distraught emotions of the dirty blonde Gryffindor. She ran out of tears in order for her to resume crying, deciding to glare at her current boyfriend who seems to be enjoying himself from the opposite side of the table with his future daughter.

The rest of the new group of students are more reluctant and awkward as they approached their parents.

For one, Zen Zabini approaches the table cautiously, well aware that his parents are not sitting next to each other. He looks torn as he decides whether he should sit with Cho or with Blaise. Seeing as her son is having such turmoil on who he should sit with, Chang non-verbally tells her son to sit next to his father with a short yet kind nod. Blaise does not seem to mind the arrangement; in fact he is rather welcoming to his kid, letting Zen sit on his side as he presumes formal introductions. Blaise comments that he does not find his relationship with Chang possible; Zen does not know how to reply to such a comment.

Damien Malfoy did not get the benefit of having his parents separated. Hermione and Draco sit next to each other, much to their dislike. They did not have much of a choice, since their fellow colleagues have taken all the other seats that should have been available. With determination, their son decides to intervene by sitting on the narrow space that his parents provided for themselves to at least have some distance from the other. Granger and Malfoy are disgruntled by his actions as he pushes his father aside in order to make more room for him to keep them apart.

"Excuse me-" Draco begins to argue at his son's unnecessary push.

"Yes. Excuse you. Excuse yourself from sitting next to us. In fact, excuse yourself from spending the rest of the evening with us." Damien interjects, casually bringing his arm around Hermione.

The Malfoy patriarch replies by shoving off the boy completely from his seat, making Damien fall to the stone floors.

Damien replies by tackling his father to the ground with him.

"Boys! Stop this immediately!" Hermione scolds, trying to keep them separate before they hurt each other. Or worse, pull each other's golden locks until they become bald.

Grimm Goyle is more compulsive towards his actions than the rest of the Slytherins. As soon as he saw his parents who are seating opposite from each other at the far end of the long table, he runs to their direction hastily. He notices that there are no more available seats next to Greg or Ginny, so he decides to carry a chair from a different empty table and make his way without pausing. Grimm rests the seat at the free edge of the table. His parents look at him curiously, he replies by looking calmer than he did hours ago, relieved to find his parents are safe and of close proximity to protect.

"Well, this is quite an arrangement." Father Zabini mutters of the head of his son, pertaining to Draco who finally decides to sit with Blaise than to make his hair any more tossed than it already is.

"Quite indeed. What irritates me is that Granger is yet to break." Father Malfoy projects with mild irritation as he brushes his uniform.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asks, looking at the brunette Gryffindor who is currently wiping of crumbs from the side of her son's mouth.

"She's not dealing with the situation. She's letting her irritating responsible self answer for her instead of facing reality." The blonde Slytherin explains as he miserably chews on his food.

"I see.." Zabini could only reply, as he peers at Hermione once again, trying to figure out what exactly is his Malfoy friend talking about. "It appears your husband tendencies are kicking in..you're getting to know her well already." Blaise decides to tease instead, knowing that Draco is identifying something he could not.

Draco snorts in reply, before sipping on his drink. "I've been trying to make Granger's life into hell since our first year. I know her movements enough to understand her uncultured process of acceptance." He tells his long-time dark skinned friend. "Right now, she's not accepting. She's in denial. Facing responsibilities is her only option that she sees. And that's not a good decision." Malfoy states.

"And why not? Wouldn't that be a noble choice?" Blaise points out.

"Not all the time. Choosing responsibility over emotions is a dangerous game. She won't last long. She's going to break." The blonde says ominously, careful as he glances at Hermione for a mere second. He then faces Zabini once again, looking rather uncaring. "And when she does, I don't want to be around to pick the pieces." Draco lazily explains.

"Of course.." Blaise softly replies this time, looking rather concerned at his friend's conclusion. Draco has enough experiences when it comes to choosing responsibility over emotions.

And when he has enough experience. It means that he has _had_ enough.

For a little while, both of them watch quietly at the big group that they are in.

"What do you suppose we should do know?" Draco's best friend asks nonchalantly.

"What we do best. Manipulate ourselves out of this." Malfoy replies with a stern voice.

"We don't seem to have any chances in getting away from this one." Zabini replies, casually looking over Zen, who looks rather interested at the odd food in front of him.

"There is always a way for a Slytherin, Blaise. All we have to do is find that gaping hole in this hellish makeshift reality." Draco stubbornly insists.

Before Draco could explain the theories that he has already thought through in order to get out of the mess, Professor Slughorn decides to intervene.

Having noticed that almost everyone has finished their supper, Slughorn sees fit that it is time for them to move on with the rest of the evening.

"Alright students, although conversations would be a healthy social concept, Caretaker Filch just informed me that it is too far past your curfews to prolong your dinner." The man with a balding head informs.

Filch is looking just behind the two professors, glaring at the students with a twitching eye. Every time the hunchback caretaker twitches his eye, it is not a good sign to be a witness of.

"Our Caretaker will be escorting you to your new dorms, since Head Girls and Head Boys are not assigned in that area of Hogwarts. I and Professor Flitwick, will be joining your other professors in the brief meeting about how we are going to attend to this strange but interesting circumstances." Slughorn tells them with enthusiasm, finding the situation to be entertaining to him.

"Have a good night students. We'll be sorting our new transferees in the morning." Professor Flitwick tells the group, before following Slughorn to the direction of the Headmaster's office.

The students half-heartedly mutter their goodbyes in reply, before retreating into an awkward pause. Some of them try to stuff enough food to last the night, others look too ill to continue eating.

"You heard them. Get out of here and follow me. Make a detour and you'll regret it." Filch tells the students with remorse, irritated that he is speaking with them at all.

"Ahh Filch. Kind and accommodating as always." Blaise comments loudly, patting his robes as he stands with the others.

They move reluctantly away from the Great Hall, unwilling to leave the public area for more private and closed accommodations. The idea of having separate walls with people they are not comfortable with frightens some of them: Ron Weasley clutches a turkey leg tightly, nibbling slowly on the roasted fowl, comforting his stomach. Harry Potter unconsciously cleans his lenses again, having polished his glasses for the third time in an hour. Ginny Weasley combs her long red hair with her fingers, soothing her thoughts. And Lavender Brown walks like the living dead, wanting to stay absentminded as much as possible.

They walked silently on the hallway for five to ten minutes, going through sections and a series of stairs. And then Filch signals them to stop at a particular corridor.

The corridor is very narrow, just as Theodore Nott described. They needed to move in pairs to get through such a tight area. They let Filch lead the way. Nobody wanted to stay beside him. From there, they walked on with tension, aware that they getting closer to their new chambers. The irritated hunchback walks toward a clearing, and then a wall with a portrait like any other surface that they would encounter. But there is a significant difference that would make the area different from the rest. For one, the stone floors look less weathered and beaten than the last corridor they are in.

And the portrait in front of them is not as old as the other paintings.

The mixed group look at the portrait wearily, finding the image to be more taunting than welcoming. In the frame reside a family, enjoying tea and biscuits at their lawn that has a nice view of a singing river and a refreshing deciduous forest. They wear clothes from the eighteenth century, with habits that is not usually practiced at the present. The family comprise of a father, a mother, a son, and a daughter. At first, they were all enjoying themselves, but the little girl leaves her family to entertain themselves as she tends to the new guest who guest arrived in front of their frame. She smiles brightly at the group.

"Good evening Sirs and Madams." The daughter greets them with a curtsy.

"As to you, Miss Margaret." Filch replies in a bored manner. But at least he has the decency to greet such an adorable girl.

"Mother told me to ask whether all of you know the secret password before I could let you in. Do any of you know the password?" The girl asks in a friendly manner.

"Only me at the moment. But I will be telling the password shortly, I hope they have enough brain matter and less ear wax to get it the first time." Filch answers dutifully.

"Is he always like this?" Zen asks his father, seeing as the caretaker is quite rude.

"He's actually being kind tonight. Best not to ruin his kindness." Blaise tells his son with an amused grin.

"The password is: Compass." The Caretaker drawls.

"Compass..what a stupid password. It's not even in Latin." Draco comments.

To their surprise, before Filch could tell Malfoy that he should shut his gob; the little girl walks to the blonde's location and gives him a sweet grin.

"It might be simple Mister, but you'll understand the significance of the word someday." Margaret tells the Slytherin.

And then, having heard the password already, she happily skips to her father to give him a hug, as the portrait opens for the new tenants.

.

.

**HOGWARTS - Seventh Union Houses Corridor: The Wizardry Family House**/** Parenting Class Residences: Traditions and Practices**/**11:00 PM**

When they entered the entrance hidden at the other side of the portrait, they could not hide their surprise as they witness the new environment before them. It is such a vast space compared to that of the corridor that they were in. The area is an open area, not restricted by indestructible bricks or diamond glass. Large like the meadows that cover the forbidden forest, yet small to know that such an expanse is controlled by invisible protection and isolations spells. The night sky can be seen through their translucent walls, stars and clouds floating above. They can see Dumbledore's statue from the inside.

"You're right Nott..this place is huge." Ron agrees, in awe at the impressive infrastructure that is in front of them. "How did you get in here without the portrait password?" He asks.

"Easy access really. They didn't add the portrait at the first week of school. It was still under construction. Brilliant, isn't it?" Theodore explains, just as amazed.

But although such an area is extraordinary, as soon as their eyes befall on the buildings that they will be living in, their amazed faces turn into scorn.

The space is nice, and the open sky is something to compliment about. But the rest of the place looks like an artificial representation of the suburbs.

There is one street, and in that road stands a series of buildings. The infrastructures appear to have two floors only, created with stone and tiles. Each house is covered with a clay tile roof, reminiscent of traditional English homes. Trees are planted on every available space that is without road bricks. And a park lies at the far end of the street, comprising of a playground, and a garden, and other recreational facilities. Old fashioned street lights adorn the road, lighting their way. As they walk through the empty street, they could not help but feel like they are walking on a pretend neighbourhood.

Hermione recalls the story of her Uncle, on how the Americans would test their nuclear weapons by building empty neighbourhoods such as these in the middle of nowhere. As she observes an abandoned bike of a child on one of the front lawns, she wonders if this is what it would look like in one of those military-made residences. No people. No noise. No history. It is just an artificial civilization that will be impaled by a nuclear bomb in a matter of minutes. She cringes at the thought, brushing such an idea as fast as she can. She would rather be ignorant than to know of such an apocalyptic conclusion.

Filch did not bother to bid a good night to the students. Instead, the limping hunchback calls Mrs. Norris, his cat, to follow him out of the area. Closing the door shut, and leaving the group to their demise.

"Welcome to limbo." Blaise announces to everyone as they decided to stand at the middle of the street.

"More like the boulevard of broken dreams." Ron suggests, throwing his turkey bone on a trash bin nearby.

"Like you would know." Lavender tells the red headed young man bitterly.

"Oh come on Poppy-kins..how long are you going to hate me?" Weasley asks with a plea to his current girlfriend.

"As long as you live, Sweetie-pie." Brown tells him with a sarcastic voice.

"Er..so..how exactly are we going to do this?" Harry asks, ignoring the recent spat of Ron and Lavender, looking at the houses that are facing each other. There are six houses in total.

"Easy Potter. Girls on the right side. Boys on the left side." Theodore tells the man with glasses, before making his way to one of the houses.

"I don't think that's going to work.." Hermione comments as she watches the dark haired boy with curls leave.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Nice one Nott." Ron commends, going for the house Nott has chosen as well.

But before the men could step on the porch of the buildings, they are hindered by powerful warding spells, knocking both of them into the ground.

"What the..what the hell happened this time?" The red headed man asks the group as he picks himself up.

"Headmaster McGonagall clearly stated that we would be living with our _families._ There is bound to be wards in order to prevent non-family members outside of their homes." Granger explains.

"That doesn't make sense. How can a house know whether I am a non-family member or not?" Weasley asks.

Hermione points at a label located at the door of the house that they were headed. The label reads: **The Zabinis and The Finnegans.**

"They made the wards in a way that only a particular group of members can enter the house. I'm guessing Professor Snape based the restrictions on our genetic makeup." Hermione continues.

"What does Snape do in his free time? Steal DNA from our used cups after breakfast? Or swab the toilets when he knows that we are done?!" Ron complains openly.

Draco actually couldn't mask his amusement from hearing such an accusation against his godfather. The blonde chuckles openly for a short while.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm too tired to make a protest over this arrangement." Blaise yawns, stretching his arms. "As much as I hate the thought of sleeping under one roof with Chang, I think those houses will have enough room to keep us separate." Zabini lazily explains as he grabs his son by the shoulder and makes his way to the house that has his last name. Seeing as his wife does not seem to follow his cue, he turns around and looks towards Cho who still appears a bit lost. "Are you coming, _Mrs. Zabini_?" He asks the Asian indulgently. "Or do you want to sleep outside?" Blaise adds as a threat.

Chang rolls her eyes as she begrudgingly makes her way to her awaiting family with furious steps. "If you snore as the rumours say, _Mr. Zabini_, you will be the one sleeping outside." Cho threatens back.

Like butter, Blaise went through the invisible wards without resistance. Cho follows suit, too embarrassed to say goodnight to their comrades. Before Zen followed his parents inside their home, he looks at everyone else with a calm face, giving a mannerly bow to the group who are left behind. The rest of the group thought the boy's actions were peculiar, but not as odd as the fact that nothing else happened.

When the Zabinis reach the front porch with ease, the theory on the wards is confirmed.

The rest of the families followed suit, after saying their goodbyes to everyone else.

The next to go was Harry's family, and then Ron's, and then Theo's. They were all uncomfortable as they left.

Before long, other than Draco and Hermione, Greg and Ginny are the last to stay behind.

Ginny looks like a nervous wreck, trying her best not to show her trembling. But as soon as she hugs Hermione, the brunette could tell that she is shaken.

"Everything will be fine Gin, we'll get through this. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hermione reassures, patting her friend's back softly.

The red headed Weasley girl could only nod in response as she quietly makes her way to where her family stands.

Greg looks at Ginny with a worried face as she made her way to his side. But his anxiousness is reduced when she looks up at him with an awkward smile. They go to the direction of their house together, side by side, their son following them from behind. Grimm looks at Hermione and Draco as he walks to their residence, as if he is thinking whether they may be a threat or not. And then he looks at Damien, who looks at him like a target. Obviously Goyle's son finds Malfoy junior to be much more intimidating, and yet intriguing enough to talk to tomorrow. Not an enemy, Grimm concludes. A friend perhaps.

There are only three people left standing at the middle of the street. The sole group is more prominently alone, as soon as Goyle's son closed the door of their home.

Draco sighs loudly before making his way to the house that has his last name on it. "Let's get this over with." Malfoy says without recognizing his other family members.

"Y-yes..your right." Hermione agrees, numbly making her way to their house as well.

"Isn't this interesting? The last time that the three of us stayed in one place was when I was ten years old." Damien decides to mention as he follows Granger dutifully.

"Oh, um...that's rather unfortunate." Hermione replies, looking rather downcast to knowing such a fact.

Hearing the information from his son did not affect Draco the same way as Granger, but he did stop walking when he reached the front porch of their home to sigh in frustration.

"Well then it's a good thing I came to my senses at that time to separate myself from both of you. Then again, I should have done it earlier." The blonde father contributes, commenting on his future decisions openly, looking rather disappointed at himself as he peers into the door's windows.

"That is a cruel thing to say, Malfoy." Hermione tells her husband angrily, glaring at the blonde in hopes of creating a gaping hole on his handsome face.

"I have yet to serve the main course of insults, Granger. All you're having are appetizers." Draco replies coolly as he scans through the room that they have entered.

They appear to have entered a lounge room. The space is furnished with couches and a warm hearth. A tea seat is present on the table that is surrounded by lofty furniture, as well as a large jar. Curiously, Draco picks the jar from the table and opens it; he finds that the jar contains cookies. Chocolate chip, his favourite. He munches on them without a word as he takes the tea set to what appears to be the kitchen area. Damien decides to make himself comfortable on one of the chairs, bringing his feet to rest on the table where Draco took the snack and the porcelain tea pot and cups.

With long strides, Hermione catches up to Draco on the dining area, looking at the Slytherin with a determined face. The brunette notices the features of the kitchen area. Quite simple but functional. However she does not want to observe the room in detail, wanting to confront her supposed husband. She folds her arms in front of him and stands upright; wanting to make a stand at what may be a long and arduous conversation. The Gryffindor looks at the blonde straight in the eye without flinching, looking at his cold silver eyes directly without feeling insecure or intimidated.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." Hermione requests the blonde, although it is more of a demand than a plea.

Draco scoffs at her resolution, before cramming another cookie into his mouth. The brunette waits patiently as he taps the tea pot with his wand, deciding to make some hot tea. The blonde notices that steam is not coming out of the pot's beak, he then rests his hand on the porcelain to find that the container is not warm as well. "What the.." He mutters, drawing his wand again, but to no avail.

Granger checks the tea pot as well, and finds the same symptoms. She tries to fill the pot with hot water with her own wand. But nothing happened. Looking around for the possible reason, she notices the semi-invisible ward at the entrance of the dining area, identifying the light yellow colour and jelly-like movement of the ward.

"It appears that they have made the house unwilling to magic. Perhaps to encourage us to provide manually." Hermione suggests.

"Provide manually? What does that even mean? Do you mean make hot water boil like the way _your _kind does it?" Draco asks, intentionally adding muggle prejudice.

Granger brushes the insult, wanting to talk about more important matters. "Yes, Malfoy. They want us to cook in the 'muggle way'." She politely answers, before taking the tea pot. She then fills the pot with water from the faucet nearby, and then rests the porcelain on a heated surface. "You'll have to wait for a few minutes. Don't touch the pot with your bare hands. Understand?" She advises.

"I know that Granger, I'm not retarded." Draco replies arrogantly as he takes his seat on a wooden chair next to the kitchen table, resuming to eating a cookie from the jar.

"I wish you were, that way it would be a lot easier to talk to you. We really need to talk, Malfoy." Hermione repeats her demand with vehemence.

Draco raises his brow at the woman before him. **'She never does waver from her spirit of justice and righteousness. How troublesome.' **He thought to himself as he slowly ate on his pastry indulgently.

"What about?" The blonde mercifully entertains as he waits for the hot water.

"What you have been saying against your own son is not appropriate, Malfoy. That is not how you should treat your own child." She scolds, resolved to make him understand.

"Oh really? Then how exactly should I treat him Granger? Because I can't lower my pride to console brats like your son." Draco retorts.

"You are the most spoiled person I know. Your own son has better manners than you. Your pride means nothing." Hermione replies without lowering her gaze.

"My pride means everything. At least I have pride to say what I really think. At least I am not pretending to be pathetically blind like you." Malfoy tells her without a flinch.

"What do you mean? I am most certainly not blind as you describe me to be. You're the blind one. Blinded by your own selfishness." Granger returns, not understanding what he tried to tell her.

"Whatever Granger. Soon you're going to regret your decision. And when you do, I'll be there to make sure that I document your regretful face." Draco concludes as he carefully handles the heated tea pot.

Having finally collected enough hot water for his tea, he makes his way back to the lounge area where he makes himself comfortable at the couch opposite to where Damien is calmly sitting.

Their son does not seem to be affected by their brief quarrel, looking at his father like he would to a colleague. Without permission, he takes the tea pot and pours himself a cup as well, carefully watching his father who does not care whether or not he is being stared at. "We're sharing this place with people called..The Longbottoms?" Damien asks, expecting his father not to answer.

"Er..yes, according to the sign written outside. Well technically, we're going to share this house with Neville Longbottom and Parvarti Patil. They were paired to care for a pretend child for a period of time. Have you been told that this place is specifically made for Parenting classes?" Hermione asks, trying to make conversation.

"Roughly, but yeah. Rather interesting how you do practical learning..I wonder how you guys do lectures. It might be just as fascinating." Granger's son suggests.

"Lectures are not as interesting. But just as difficult. You'll experience it tomorrow." The Gryffindor tells him with a laughing grin.

"Alright, can't wait. I hope we'll be seatmates Mom, anything is interesting with you around." Damien proclaims.

Draco snorts, disgusted with the flirty affection. "I assume that we will be staying at the second floor, seeing as Longbottom's name is plastered at the left corridor." Father Malfoy tries to divert.

"Ahh, I see. I guess its best that we go up then. Long day ahead of us tomorrow." Hermione says happily, trying to stay positive and open.

The two Malfoy men follow Granger upstairs. Although Draco is trailing at a long distance away from his son, he is following nonetheless.

As soon as they reached the second floor, the doors of the rooms magically open, aware that they are the true inhabitants to the area. The doors are locked at the first floor, making their assumption that each family has a floor to be true. They notice that there are only three rooms as they pass through the wooden corridors. The first room is furnished with a queen sized bed and a pair of cabinets, obviously for the parents. The third room is designed for the practice child, decorated only by a wooden crib. The fourth room is for a guest, since the bed can only fit for one person and the cabinet is not too elaborate.

"I'm guessing that we can't transfigure the crib into a bed, since it would mean using magic." Damien points out with an easy going grin.

Without hesitation, Draco walks to the direction of the first room.

"I'll take the big bed. Both of you fight over which one will take the smaller room or the couch. Good night." The blonde father states without a second thought at how unfair he is being.

"Now wait just a second, Malfoy. That is being impractical. You can't possibly think that you could have that room all on your own?" Hermione questions, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

Draco swipes her hand away from him before turning to confront the girl. "For your information Granger, my own room in the Manor is twice the size of the room that I intend to sleep in. But since we don't have a say on this, I am compromising. Don't you see that I am being rather generous? Or would you rather both of us share the room?" The blonde retorts back.

"Don't be daft! Both of you and Damien can share that room. I can take the smaller bed. That arrangement would make more sense than yours." Granger advises.

"I am **not **sleeping at the same room with that kid. He could kill me in my sleep for all I know!" Draco protests.

"You're being unreasonable. He will do no such thing!" Hermione pressed on, bringing her hands on her hips.

Damien raises his hand to be permitted to talk. The couple look at him like he has a death wish to interrupt their fighting.

"Father's right. I can't guarantee that I won't kill him in his sleep. Sorry Mom." Their son tells them with an entertained smile, thoroughly enjoying the clashing conversation.

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Avrille Nordlicht: **Hey guess what, This story has a beta reader named Mrs. Stockwell :D Sadly, she is too busy to edit chapters at the moment. So yes, this chapter and the previous chapters are yet to be betaed. Hopefully she will have enough time to reply to her e-mails. Or else I have to find another beta T-T. I won't be updating this story for a long time, I will be going back to work with my other story that really needs attention in order to be completed. Until then, annoy Stockwell if you want this story to be updated faster! :)) Have a good summer!

**.**

**.**

Beta Reader: Mrs. Stockwell/February 7, 2013/Review ergo Inspiration

**.**


End file.
